Gamer of Magic
by Draagon537
Summary: In a world of magic, many weird things can happen but living your life as a game character is a bit strange even for this world. Insert Natsu, who doesn't have any words to say about the game. he just plays it, the game of life. Gamer Natsu/ Natsu/harem some genderbend
1. Game On

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Well I didn't plan to write this but I just got hooked on the gamer comics and thought about putting it in a different setting. Then the final season of fairy tail came out so I was like what the hell, here goes nothing.**

"Damn it, how did I get lost again" a young child yelled stomping his foot. "I have a literal floating map yet I have no idea on where to go".

 _To fully utilise the gamer map, one must first record the area so a map can be created and stored in the database_

"I know that already stupid game, that's why I know I'm not going in circles" he yelled mumbled.

 _Ping_

 _Showing a basic amount of logic, Wis (+2) Int(+1)_

"Arrg" the boy punched and kicked the closest tree in frustration

 _Ping_

 _Ability "Barehanded Mastery" created_

 _\+ 5% damage while barehanded_

 _\+ 5% speed while barehanded_

"Stupid game… **Character Menu** "

 **Name: Natsu ?**

 **Age: 7**

 **Race: Human**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Stats:**

 **Level: 2 (10/500 Exp)**

 **Health (100/100), 5 regen per hour**

 **Magic (10/10), 1 regen per hour**

 **Str: 5, the physical power of your body used for lifting or hitting. Also increases the learning rate of some close range magic.**

 **End: 6, the amount of stamina you have for any activity excluding magic. Also increases the learning rate of defensive magic as well as physical defence.**

 **Dex: 4, how physically fast you can go. Also increases the learning rate of all skills depending on the level (varies per skill/magic)**

 **Int: 2, how smart you are in whatever you do. Also increases the learning rate of complex skills and runes.**

 **Wis: 3, judging based on personal thought or experience. Also based on experience and level of skills, allows the synthesising of old skills into new and improved skills.**

 **Cha: 6, your overall persuasion and reputation booster. Also increases healing, enchanting and unison raid skills.**

 **Luk: 4, it's just the flip of the coin. Determines chances of encounters and drops.**

 **Traits:**

 **Unmagical – magic is everywhere and apart of everyone but you don't know how to use magic yet idiot (-90% magic and magic regen). Will be removed once magic is learned.**

 **Starved – everyone needs food to survive, haven't you heard of the food chain (Str, End and Dex can't be increased). Eating properly will remove this trait. 2 days 3 hours until progression to malnourished.**

 **Dumbness – naw educhewtion meens somfin I fink? (Int and Wis have a 70% decreased growth). By completing either quest: Find a Tutor or Self-Taught, trait can be removed.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Ragged shorts – has no benefit except covering the important stuff**

"Uhh… *grumble* so hungry" Natsu held his stomach as he continued walk through the forest. "If only I could get out of this forest or find… some… food" he blanked at the sight in front of him.

"Oink" a pig grunted like it was constipated old man.

"What is that?" Natsu mumbled as a text box appeared in front of him.

 _Ping_

 _Through looking at something intensely, ability_ _ **Observe**_ _has been learned_

 **Observe Lvl 1**

 **Shows information about whatever you are looking at, the amount of information depends on level and relationship between you and the target.**

Natsu shook his head "well that's helpful, **Observe** ".

 **Wild Pig**

 **Level 4**

"So it's double my level, right?" Natsu chuckled with a watery mouth. "That means it tastes double as well right?" he ran at the pig at full speed.

 _Ping_

 _Due to actions the ability_ _ **Charge**_ _has-_

Natsu swiped away the notifications as he went in for the tackle. "O-oink" the pig squealed as it was forced off it's feet. "Ha take that, and a little bit of this, how about some of this… oh did I win with the tackle, oops".

 _Loot/Drops_

+20 exp, +5 Jewels, 4 pig legs, low quality pig meat, 2 small wild pig tusks

"Wait jewels!" Natsu searched his inventory for the jewels. He found them but they were only the currency not actual stones "well that's crap, 5 jewels is so small I can't get anything with that amount". Natsu shook his head "anyway first I'm going to eat this pig then I'm getting out of this damn place". He prepped himself up with a determined look.

(Time skip)

To the outside world it had only been 2 weeks since that first pig but to Natsu, it felt like an eternity with nothing but rocks, trees and wild creatures. Although, despite all this there was one bit of good news…

 _Ping_

 _Level 10 has been reached_

 _-Magic options now available_

 _-Trait: Unmagical, has been removed_

"Finally, maybe now I can get some flying magic or something to get out of here" Natsu poked at the air as he opened the menu manually. "Ah the magic/skills tab" he tapped the tab as a floating message appeared.

 _Welcome to the magic/skills tab. Here you may begin to become a powerful mage and learn many magics. To unlock magic skill trees, please complete the magic's requirement and tap the wanted magic but be aware some magic requires skill points that are rewarded every ten levels, certain quests, or to be purchased/traded in the gamer shop. All magic is categized by level, such as: common, uncommon, rare, epic, legendary. Then the magic will be categorized by type._

 _As a welcome to the magic/skills tab, one magic will be given to the player as a helping start with no requirements. Would you like to accept: Yes – No_

Seeing the options, Natsu just tapped yes as a visual slot machine appeared with common, uncommon, rare, epic and legendary, all spinning. "Come on, give me something good" Natsu crossed his fingers as the slot machine slowed down and stopped on epic. "Bloody hell, it's an inch from legendary just move slightly" but to no avail the slot machine didn't move.

 _Randomizing magic selection progress… please wait…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _Magic initialized… thank you for waiting_

 _Ping_

 **Magic Skill learned: Golem Creation (lvl 1)**

 **A legendary creature constructed together by inanimate objects to create a warrior by your side. Low level golems can by created out of common materials such as soil and processed to be stronger than steel.**

 **Effect: Allows the caster to summon one permanent golem based on the casters stats**

 **Limitation: 2 golems (100 Magic each)**

"But I don't even have 100 magic with th-" Natsu started yelling before a notification appeared. "Hold on a second, after the unmagically trait disappeared I must have, **Character Menu** "

 **Name: Natsu ?**

 **Age: 7**

 **Race: Human**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Stats:**

 **Level: 10 (60/5000 Exp)**

 **Health (180/180), 13 regen per hour**

 **Magic (140/140), 17 regen per hour**

 **Str: 14, the physical power of your body used for lifting or hitting. Also increases the learning rate of some close range magic.**

 **End: 9, the amount of stamina you have for any activity excluding magic. Also increases the learning rate of defensive magic as well as physical defence.**

 **Dex: 6, how physically fast you can go. Also increases the learning rate of all skills depending on the level (varies per skill/magic)**

 **Int: 4, how smart you are in whatever you do. Also increases the learning rate of complex skills and runes.**

 **Wis: 7, judging based on personal thought or experience. Also based on experience and level of skills, allows the synthesising of old skills into new and improved skills.**

 **Cha: 6, your overall persuasion and reputation booster. Also increases healing, enchanting and unison raid skills.**

 **Luk: 4, it's just the flip of the coin. Determines chances of encounters and drops.**

 **Unused skill points: 24**

 **Traits:**

 **Dumbness – naw educhewtion meens somfin I fink? (Int and Wis have a 70% decreased growth). By completing either quest: Find a Tutor or Self-Taught, trait can be removed.**

 **Equipment:**

 **Ragged shorts – has no benefit except covering the important stuff**

"Yes" Natsu pumped his fist into the air. " **Create Golem** " the dirt and rocks started rising up turning into a humanoid shape. "Since it's permanent I can create one now and summon another one and then have full magic later, ahahaha" Natsu ranted to himself as the golem fully formed into a basic humanoid shape. " **Observe** "

 **Earth Golem**

 **Level 8 (caster's level – 20%)**

 **Health (270/270)**

 **Magic (0/0)**

 **Str: 32**

 **End: N/A**

 **Dex: 5**

 **Int: 0**

 **Wis: 0**

 **Cha: 0**

 **Luk: 0**

"Interesting but… HOW DO I CONTROL IT, do I just ask it to punch a tree or something" Natsu huffed as the golem suddenly punched a tree, leaving the tree a quarter splintered. "Sweet" he jumped on top of his golems shoulders. "Onward my golem, march" he pointed dramatically in the direction he was originally going in.

(Time Skip)

It had been another 3 days but finally Natsu had made it, he was in a town. "I don't even care what town I'm in right now, I can finally talk to someone… I'M FREE OF THAT DAMN FOREST".

"-I'M FREE OF THAT STUPID FOREST"

Natsu blinked as he stopped celebrating his freedom of being lost in the forest and slowly clicked his head round to the side to see someone else do the same. "Um… hi"

"…Hi" the person in question stood in the same idiotic celebratory pose he did and only stood 5 meters away. The person who was presumable a girl around his age by looks anyway. She stood at 4'2 with scruffy shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. The girl wore ragged shorts in a similar condition to mine and wrapped around her chest was a scaled white scarf in perfect condition.

The two blankly stared at each other before the girl run up to Natsu and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where's Igneel, do you know where he is hiding?" the girl shook Natsu around.

"I don't know a Igneel, stop shaking me Nyoko!" his eyes widened as he accidently said her name as he read it of her hovering name. 'Please don't ask how I knew your name, it will make everything weird and, and… stuff' I begged silently.

Nyoko stepped back shaking slightly as hair shadowed her eyes "y-you… know…"

"No, no, no I'm not a creep or anything it's just that…" Natsu began as Nyoko's fists became on fire.

"You know where Igneel is don't you" Nyoko yelled breathing out a small amount of smoke.

 _Ping_

 ** _Mandatory Quest: Defeat the raging pinkette_**

 ** _Rewards:_**

 ** _500xp_**

 ** _2000 Jewels_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _?_**

 ** _Failure:_**

 ** _10% weakness to fire_**

 ** _50% lower health for 30 days_**

"Well I guess I have no choice" Natsu crossed his arms in defence as Nyoko punched me with a flaming fist. "Golem, attack" a fist bigger than his head punched Nyoko in the gut sending her tumbling back on the floor. 'I knew making one in advance was for good measure but still' he narrowed his eyes as Nyoko grinned as she stood up like nothing happened. 'She's level 14, that's 4 levels above me and is strong enough to hit me for 23 Hp'

"I don't know what that is but nothing can stand up to a fire dragon" Nyoko boasted taking a deep breath. " **Fire Dragon Roar** " a small torrent of fire blasted the golem from Nyoko's mouth leaving a trail of smoke. "Told ya so" Nyoko put her hands on her hips and laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, I agree that your fire is amazingly hot" Natsu praised as he clung on to the golem's back to use it as a body shield. "But my golem is still here" he jumped off the golem. 'Holy crap, the golem lost 167 hp from that, if I got hit directly I'm going to lose' Natsu's eyes trailed up to her name. '450 hp, that's not fair, I can't win in a fight like this yet, I've not grinded my actual skills enough yet since a magic skill that is level one will hardly do anything'.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko charged towards me with her fist cocked back. As on cue, my golem also ran forward mirroring Nyoko's action as they collided, fist against fist. The dragon slayer stumbled a couple steps back as she reeled back her bruised hand, the golem on the other hand crumbled into pebbles and dirt.

'I can't win a fight but it's a mandatory quest' Natsu hummed in thought. "Hey Nyoko, that was amazing nobody has defeated my golem as easily, you really are strong and amazing you know" he smiled.

"Only now you realise the power of these flames" she punched her palm with a grin.

"And it is nice to fight a strong opponent but I'm not looking for a fight right now" Natsu clicked his tongue. "Tell you what, how about we talk about what this is all about over some food" he winked.

 _Ping_

 _Due to actions the ability Charm has been learned_

 _Charm (lvl 1)_

 _The combination of using your appearance and personality to get someone infatuated with you or to simply like you better. 5% chance of charming a friend, 3% chance of charming a neutral individual, 1.5% chance of charming an enemy._

 _Note: while under the age of 10, Adults have a far large chance of being charmed by cuteness. Adults +50% increased charm rate._

 _Ping_

 _Charm failed: for an individual to have a chance of being charmed, they must at least know the difference between genders_

Nyoko ran at Natsu at full speed and leaped at him. Natsu blinked unable to get out of the way as Nyoko tackled him to the ground. "Sure I would love to get some food" Nyoko hovered over him with stars in her eyes.

 _Ping_

 ** _Mandatory Quest: Defeat the raging pinkette (Complete)_**

 ** _Hidden objective: complete the quest with 50% hp or more (Complete)_**

 ** _Hidden objective: Defeat Nyoko without hard violence (Complete)_**

 ** _Rewards:_**

 ** _500xp_**

 ** _2000 Jewels_**

 ** _5 Skill Points_**

 ** _+1000 Rep with Nyoko_**

Natsu grinned at the quest completion "let's see if we can find a restaurant around here, I can't be bothered cooking myself".

"Uhh… what's a westront? Is it the food we're eating?" Nyoko pulled him up off the ground.

"It's called restaurant" he dusted himself off. "You'll see eventually but first come with me" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her along. 'Gamer map, show me the way' he thought to himself.

(1 hour later)

"Oh dear god" Natsu shivered as sauce hit his left cheek. 'With all the money I got from grinding beforehand, first I bought us clothes so we weren't kicked out of the restaurant, second I'm paying for the mountain of food before me and now I'm getting smacked in the face by the same food' he sighed. 'Well it's not all bad, my reputation with Nyoko is at 1250 out of 5000 which means she at least views me as a friend'.

"…So yeah, Igneel was the only one that raised me and is like my only family, you know" Nyoko chewed out through her food.

'Uhh if we eat together again I'm going to have to teach her manners, even if it has negative consequences' a bone bounced off his forehead. 'Oh well, **Magic** ' seeing Nyoko too deep in her pile of food to make any interactions, Natsu opened his gamer screen.

 **Current Magic**

 **Advance**

 **Combine**

 **New Magic**

Knowing his sole magic, Natsu skipped the first option and clicked the second option but a message appeared. _To make use of this option, please have one magic at the max level before advancing the magic to the next form_. Moving down one another message appeared, _To make use of this option, please have to max level magics that you wish to combine into one_. 'Well that's interesting… but disappointing, anyway if I can learn some new magic to protect my weaknesses I could probably win some fights' Natsu glimpsed at Nyoko to make sure she was still eating. He clicked the new magic tab as a larger notification appear.

 _Ping_

 _New magic can be learnt but note only two magic can be learned at one time. To learn an extra magic either, max level a magic or put a magic on pause but be aware that magic on pause can't level up. Alternatively, a third magic can be learnt manually without the gamer functions however, experience for learning manually is cut by 50%. Also be aware some magic has skill/quest requirements to acquire and/or need to be purchased with perk points_

'Makes sense or I would be holding millions of different magic' Natsu pondered as he pushed the message to the side

 **Common Magic**

 **Uncommon Magic (Locked until level 15)**

 **Rare Magic (Locked until level 40 or 3 max level magic)**

 **Epic Magic (Locked until level 70 or 5 max level Uncommon magic)**

 **Legendary Magic (Locked until Level 100 or 5 max level Rare magics)**

 **Path Magic (Depending on your choices in life whether you were a dark, light or neutral mage, certain magic can be unlocked)**

'I should wait until level 15, it's only 5 levels away' with a mental thought, all the menu's closed and the sight of Nyoko nearly finishing her food came into a clear view. 'I shouldn't bother with the other magic right now, it will be too long to wait but that being said, how long does it take to master magic'.

"Hey Natsee" Nyoko patted her comically full belly.

"It's Natsu, Nyokee" Natsu dead panned. 'With her I can't tell if she actually forgot how to pronounce my name or is messing with me'.

Nyoko pouted as she slammed her palms on the table and leaned over. "I was going to ask if you wanted to travel with me but…" she crossed her arms. "Now I'm not so sure" she turned her head in a huff.

 _Ping_

 ** _Mandatory Quest: Make a choice_**

 ** _Light path: Join Nyoko rewards_**

 ** _+300 Rep with Nyoko_**

 ** _All further Rep with Nyoko is doubled_**

 ** _+250 exp_**

 ** _+4 Luck_**

 ** _Neutral path: Remain Solo_**

 ** _-50 Rep with Nyoko_**

 ** _+1000 exp_**

 ** _+5000 Jewels_**

 ** _+10 Dex_**

 ** _+100 Hp_**

 ** _Dark path: Criticize Nyoko_**

 ** _-1000 Rep with Nyoko_**

 ** _Nyoko becomes hostile_**

 ** _+6000 exp_**

 ** _+5000 Jewels_**

 ** _+20 Skill points_**

 ** _+1 Perk point_**

 ** _+5 to all stats_**

 ** _Failure_**

 ** _None_**

'Holy shit that's some fucked up quest but from what it looks like, doing a light choice gives you little rewards with practically no consequence but the dark choice gives a large reward with high consequences, then there is the neutral choice which is the middle of both'. Natsu narrowed his eyes 'I know what it has to be for me to become strong'. He sighed in her direction "Nyoko, did you really think that I would team up with you for this dream of yours… unless you want to be besties". Natsu finished it off with a wink.

"R-Really you want to be besties as in best friends" Nyoko jumped over the table and sat next to him. "Oh this is going to be so fun, we can fight, train, eat and sleep while we look for Igneel" Nyoko squealed excitedly. Chuckling at her excitement, Nyoko huffed at Natsu "what's so funny". He shook his head and pulled her into a hug without a word.

 _Ping_

 ** _Quest: make a choice, light path (completed)_**

 ** _Rewards_**

 ** _+300 Rep with Nyoko_**

 ** _All further Rep with Nyoko is doubled_**

 ** _+250 exp_**

 ** _+4 Luck_**

 _Ping_

 _Charm effective: charming someone through friendship instead of lust_

 _+25 (x2)= 50 Rep with Nyoko_

'So charm does work sometimes maybe I could grind it along with my other skills, stats are just as important as levels after all' Natsu hummed.

"Hey excuse me, I want some more food over her" Nyoko waved over a waitress while Natsu's eyes bulged out of his skull.

"Yes, what can I get you?" the waitress smiled.

"Everything again" Nyoko jumped in her seat. "Also…" Nyoko squirmed. "Where's the potty" the waitress pointed in the direction with a sweat drop as Nyoko rushed off.

"So…" Natsu turned to the waitress. "How is someone so beautiful stuck here as a waitress and not a model" he tried with all his hardest might to make his face like a lost puppy.

The waitress blinked blankly "Aww aren't you the cutest little thing". She pinched his cheek gently "aren't you a little young to be picking up girls?"

Natsu cocked his head to the side "but I've not tried to lift you up". She giggled at the innocent comment "do you want me to pick you up?"

"Maybe when you're older little man" the waitress leaned down and kissed Natsu's forehead then gave his hair a ruffle before walking away.

(Time skip)

As Nyoko got back and stuffed her face full of food. Natsu walked around the restaurant talking with the staff since there was no other customers at this time, Nyoko didn't even notice with food in front of her. Luckily for Natsu the owner took a liking to him as his feigned innocence got him trapped in a cycle of hugs and teasing, but at least he got a 10% discount on the food which was enough so he could actually afford it. On another note, the charm skill had increased a bit.

 _Charm (lvl 27)_

 _The combination of using your appearance and personality to get someone infatuated with you or to simply like you better. 18% chance of charming a friend, 11% chance of charming a neutral individual, 5.5% chance of charming an enemy._

 _Note: while under the age of 10, Adults have a far large chance of being charmed by cuteness. Adults +50% increased charm rate._

"Hey Natsu, come on stop spacing out" Nyoko grabbed his hand. "Let's go, we have to find Igneel" she dragged him along, right back into the forest.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well I hope you guys at least enjoyed this and if you guys did enjoy it, I'll continue it.**

 **On another note, I was wondering what path you want Natsu and Nyoko going down. If you want him going down the Light path then he will most likely join Fairy Tail, going down the Dark path then he will join a dark guild presumably one of the top 3, or the Neutral path where he will either become an independent mage or join a guild such as phantom lord or sabretooth. The choice is yours and will decide the selection of people that can become pairings.**


	2. Demonic Encounter

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Thanks for the support of this story guys, really. So since it was liked so much I am going to give you all another chapter as my thanks. I have counted the responses of what type of character Natsu is, thank you for the reviews.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: Well I'll try not to disappoint your expectations**

 **Rufus264: much appreciated**

 **Kongarthor: Tartaros is an option but Alvarez isn't really since we don't really knows what happens there before the last Arc, don't mind moving a few characters for pairing purposes though. As for him being END, that I have not decided on yet which is why I have Nyoko for backup.**

 **Ashborn2271: being like Gildarts could work**

 **HitGamer22: That is some sound logic right there**

 **Nate Enton: that is some top quality advice and I'm going to start doing some of those things right now. And I am catching your drift, I think I am anyway.**

 **Allhailthesith: rules can be broken every now and then, depending on the situation**

 **RedDemonEye: yes I was thinking if he was a light/neutral he might do that from time to time**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: I would have to mostly agree with you there**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 7

Race: Human

Affiliation: None

Stats:

Level: 13 (1280/9000 Exp)

Health (210/210), 16 regen per hour

Magic (150/150), 19 regen per hour

Str: 25

End: 21

Dex: 11

Int: 6

Wis: 8

Cha: 37

Luk: 8

Unused skill points: 31

Traits:

Dumbness – naw educhewtion meens somfin I fink? (Int and Wis have a 70% decreased growth). By completing either quest: Find a Tutor or Self-Taught, trait can be removed.

Equipment:

Common clothes – nothing special about them, just plain and simple

 **Nyoko Dragneel (level 15)**

Rep (300/1000) Friendly

 **Just thinking while it may seem obvious, I have not explained the reputation system. Basically for every category it will be (number/1000), if the number exceeds 1000 it goes in a positive direction, if it goes below 0 it's negative. Here are the categories worst to best (Hostile – Hated – Disliked – Neutral – Liked – Friendly – Adored – Loved)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko Announced throwing a left hook but Natsu stepped right of the punch and kicked off her back. " **Fire Dragon Roar** " she spun into a crouch before spitting the flames at him.

" **Golem Wall** " a large rock hand emerged out of the ground in front of Natsu and stopped the fire with it's palm. " **Create Golem** " a golem that looked exactly the same as Natsu stepped out from the golem wall. 'Here she comes'.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** Nyoko sprinted around the wall with both fists ablaze.

" **Golem Skin** " from Natsu's elbows to his hands turned a metallic obsidian. "You've gotten better Nyoko but…" he caught both of Nyoko's punches in his hand. "You are trapped now, I won" I clenched my hands as she couldn't break free. Nyoko grinned as she took a deep breath "I don't think so". The golem covered her mouth with it's hand "no roar for you". Natsu blanked as his face drained of colour "ow". Natsu whispered in defeat as Nyoko's knee was slammed into his crotch. "You can't win in a fair fight so you knee me in the precious".

"So what, a win is a win" Nyoko boasted. "Anyway where are we going now? Which way is it?" Nyoko nudged Natsu but he didn't move. "Here" Nyoko lifted him up on to her back awkwardly, obvious she was not use to helping in this way.

"Wow it's usually me that carries you around, what gives" Natsu rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well you couldn't walk so I'm giving you a hand" Nyoko turned her head away from mine. "It's better when you carry me but I don't mind carrying you every once in a while" she turned her head back with her usual cheeky grin.

"Always knew you cared deep down" Natsu gave her a rough rub on the head. 'Speaking of which, I hope I didn't charm Nyoko by accident because she acts weird when I carry her like she is sniffing me non-stop… she even licked me a couple of times but we haven't really talked about that'. He shook his head "Nyoko if we go right of where you are now facing we will be in the next city by tomorrow morning".

Nyoko groaned "are we walking through the night again?"

"Yeah because sleeping on this rocky ground is a pain" Natsu grumbled. "It was fine for you last time since you used me as a pillow so unless you age a few more years and let me use two soft pillows of yours, don't think I will sleep on rocky ground again".

"Why do I have to be older to get two pillows?" Nyoko mumbled in confusion.

"Don't worry about it, you'll still be the same Nyoko to me except a bit flatter" Natsu assured her.

"Flat? You mean like a pancake? Why would I be flat like a pancake?" Nyoko slammed her bead back into my chin. "What do you mean I'm going to be like a pancake? Don't you dare try to squash me".

"I'm not going to squash you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to do the opposite and make you bigger"

"I don't get it"

"it means I am going to get you food so you grow very big and strong"

"Well I can't say no to some food that you're going to give me"

"Exactly"

(Time Skip)

"Hey Nyoko, wake up" Natsu shook himself a bit as he was now carrying a sleeping Nyoko. "Hey, HEY come on wake up".

"Shut up I'm sleeping here" Nyoko broke his eardrum and instantly fell asleep again.

" _But there's a dragon here_ " he spoke softly.

"WHAT!" Nyoko jumped up looking all around the area. "Where's the…" her face scrunched up as Natsu's face was plastered with a smug troll face.

"Hey Nyoko, you know fire's good for melting butter right" he tilted his head.

Nyoko twitched as she raised a flaming fist "oh it can melt a whole lot more than-"

"Butter fingers" Natsu shrugged as Nyoko fell and rolled down a steep hill, screaming as she did. Walking down the hill causally, Natsu giggled at her ridiculous fallen position "ah good morning Nyoko, glad you are so energetic this morning".

"Why did you drop me there?" Nyoko roared out him with a small flame.

"I know" Natsu scratched his head. "I should of dropped you in the water over there but why didn't I? aww it would have been much funnier, so why the hill?"

More twitches appeared on Nyoko's forehead "try that and I'll give you a royal beatdown, you here".

"I don't have to try to do it so you won't _try_ to give me a beatdown" Natsu flicked her forehead to tease her. Nyoko slammed her head into his as she had a half hearted glare and a tiny smile.

 _Ping_

 _Danger Alert_

Natsu narrowed his eyes as he grabbed Nyoko's shoulders and threw her to the side. " **Golem Skin** " a boot made contact with his right ribs and sent Natsu hurling on the ground. "Oh that was a cheap shot alright" Natsu grabbed his side as he pushed himself up. 'But my hardened skin did it's job' he stretched slightly to ease the pain.

"Natsu!" Nyoko literally slammed into me with a worried expression. Gritting her teeth, Nyoko turned towards the attacker with one fist ablaze "you'll pay for that".

"Hmm… nothing was said about there being two of them" a distorted female voice followed by a figure walked out from the shadows. "Oh well double the trouble, double the reward" a teenage girl crossed her arms as she stared at us. The girl had snow white hair tied in a pony tail with pale skin and seemed to be about 4'5 but with heels 4'6. She was dressed like a typical goth girl

'Mirajane Strauss – The Demon (Lvl 25)' Natsu repeated in his head. 'Damn she's a whole 10 levels higher than Nyoko and 12 for me' I shook my head. "So why did you attack us?" he dusted himself off.

"A job nothing more, to stop you and bring you to the authorities" Mirajane answered carefree. "But now it's time for the fun part, **Take Over – Desert Demon** "

 **Quest: Crazy Girl**

 **Survive the take-over mage's assault**

 **10,000exp**

 **20,000 Jewels**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure/Refuse quest**

 **Imprisonment**

 **Accept/Decline**

"Hey Nyoko" Natsu mentally clicked the accept button. The pinkette turned her head slightly towards me "I've got your back, show her the power of a dragon slayer".

"Right" Nyoko punched her palm. "I'll show her alright and make her pay for what she did".

"Aww cute" Mira pounced forward in her take over which consisted of a dark fishnet bodysuit with pale cream colour scales covering parts of her body, while her hands had changed into dark sharp claws.

" **Fire Dragon Claw** " Nyoko leaped forward aiming to clash claws but Mirajane feigned and smacked Nyoko's hand to the side. The demon smirked as she threw her fist forward at the slayer's face but it only hit rock.

" **Golem Creation** " Natsu spoke delayed as two golems had already been created and Mirajane already punched a hole through one. 'Golems are too weak right now so…'

" **Fire Dragon Talon** " Nyoko leap frogged over the damaged golem and twirled down, kicking air as Mirajane backflipped a few meters.

Mirajane ended her flips with a large jump and two sand coloured wings flapped into existence, keeping her in the air. A magic circle appeared in front of Mira as demonic energy gathered around it " **Dark Typhoon".**

'Oh no, that's powerful' Natsu slammed his hands on the ground " **Golem Wall** " the large rock hand emerged in front of Nyoko as Mira launched a concentrated dark sandstorm at the dragon slayer. " **Golem Skin** " unlike before Natsu became completely covered.

"Ha" Mirajane stated in achievement as the golem wall was obliterated and Nyoko sent skidding back. "So much for a defence, it can only block one attack".

"How about my offense then?" Mirajane looked round in time to see herself be tackled from the air to the ground. "But I'm not going to give you a chance" as both of them rolled from their fall, Natsu went completely on the offensive swinging his fists left and right, knocking her back a step with each hit.

 **-22hp**

Natsu twitched his eye as Mirajane had caught his fist tightly then booted the gamer's gut but held on to him so he couldn't escape. "If a fist fight is what you want then you're going to get it" she let go of his hand and smacked his face.

 **-12hp**

'Even with my reinforced body, she can still deal this much damage' not even getting to react to the hits. Mirajane landed a series of kicks to Natsu's gut then gave a uppercut sending his hunched over form right back up but before Natsu could fall back, Mirajane grabbed his hair and pulled his head down against her knee.

 **-168hp**

'Fuck' Natsu collapsed onto his back the Golem Skin fading away. '8hp left and she has over half of hers, damn it' he gritted his teeth as his body would only twitch in a response to moving.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Mirajane flew back away from me to dodge the punch. " **Fire Dragon** " Nyoko took a deep breath. " **ROAR** " flames erupted like a volcano out of Nyoko's mouth with Mirajane right in the middle of the fire. As the smoke from the flames thinned, Mira flapped her wings showing apart from slight burns, she was fine. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko leaped at Mirajane full of anger but it was her downfall. Mirajane punch Nyoko at the same time but as their fists connected it was obvious with the different amount of power as Nyoko shot down to the ground with some force.

Natsu sighed as Mirajane landed by me and grabbed my collar. " **Golem Skin** " in one last ditch effort, Natsu tried to give her a left hook but it was in vain as Mira dropped to her knees, sandwiching them to the ground.

"So you can still fight" Mirajane grinned. "Well I can take care of that" her eyes glowed red as she cocked her fist back and aimed a punch at the bridge of my nose.

"Big sister, wait!" he trembled as the fist stopped an millimetre from his face.

"What is it Lisanna? I've got the mage right here" Mirajane kept her gaze on me as she talked with a petite young girl with short white hair.

"No Mira, you don't have the mage" the girl squealed.

"What are you talking about Lisanna, this guy isn't going anywhere" Mirajane glanced at Nyoko who appeared to be struggling to get up.

"That's not it Mira *huff* that's not the one we were after" a large gentle looking boy with white hair ran to Lisanna's side. "We're looking for a light pink haired swordswoman and they managed to escape 5 minutes ago and me and lisanna couldn't catch her, and, and…"

"Oops… guess I messed up then" Mirajane stood up, releasing her hold on Natsu and undid her take over. "Well let's go find this person then" she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Mira, you can't just leave these two after you beat them up" Lisanna pointed to Natsu and Nyoko.

"And we don't know where the mage we're after left to so I think we need to go back to the guild and tell Master" the boy stated.

Mirajane slumped over groaning "Tin head is going hang this over me isn't she, I lost in our mission competition damn it".

Natsu sat up slowly 'how do you think we feel, if I didn't have the body of a game character then I probably would half lost most of my teeth and broken bones'.

 **Quest: Crazy Girl (complete)**

 **Rewards**

 **10,000exp**

 **20,000 Jewels**

 **Bonus**

 **Defeat Mirajane (failed)**

 **Escape and Hide (failed)**

 **Keep Nyoko at above 25% hp (failed)**

'I didn't even get the special objectives damn it' Natsu mumbled internally. 'And since when was running and hiding an option?' he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"NO! I won't lose to her" Mirajane shouted at the heavens. "Elfman, Lisanna, let's drop these two off at the hospital and get after the mage, **Take Over** ". Natsu's eyes widened but it was too late before he could move Mirajane forcefully tugged him along, enough force to…

 **-8hp**

 _Warning body going into a state of unconsciousness_

That was the last thing Natsu saw before the darkness took him.

(Unknown amount of time later)

 _Game initializing… Treatment given… Returning consciousness… processing features…_

"Stop game loading screens" Natsu yelled out. "Uhh what the hell, I'm… in a hospital bed" he rubbed his head. "Wait where's Nyoko?"

"She's in the other room sleeping like a baby" a nurse with a clipboard made herself known from behind the medical curtain. "Her injuries weren't as bad as yours but it seems you heal fast, perhaps it's the type of magic you use as physical fighters do heal faster than others".

Natsu nodded knowing it was actually because of his gamer ability but he wasn't going to correct her. "So how long do I have to stay here then?" Natsu rested his head in his hand.

"For you probably a couple days but your friend may need up to a week" the nurse gave a look of empathy for my bored face.

 _6 days later_

It had been a while for Natsu as he waited for Nyoko's full recovery. It wasn't that she was out cold all the time but when she was awake if Natsu wasn't there, Nyoko went on a rampage. Luckily whenever she did go on a rampage, she tired herself out and fell back asleep. Unfortunately, for Natsu it meant he couldn't leave Nyoko's room in case she woke up. On the upside though, Natsu had levelled his charm skill to 93 and created a meditation skill, which increased his magic by 50 and magic regen by 19 as the skill was level 28.

"So… how's my little candle?" Natsu winked at Nyoko.

Nyoko looked down "…" She hushed under her breath.

"What?" Natsu peered down to see her face. "Are you okay?" in response Nyoko stepped forward putting her face into Natsu's chest.

"Thanks for staying with me" she clenched her fists. "You don't need to anymore, I can go alone".

"Why are you saying something like that huh? Do you not like me or something?" Natsu grunted.

Nyoko jumped back shaking her head "no I like you it's just… don't want to drag you along while I look for Igneel, it's my fault you got hurt so leave me alone". Nyoko turned away but Natsu caught her arm and pulled her back.

"So that's it, tell me what's the point of looking for Igneel alone. When someone offers you help don't turn it down, that person wants to help you, pushing them away hurts more than any fire. Nyoko just because you are looking for Igneel, that doesn't mean you won't find anyone else on your path that you can call friend or even family… I'm running out of words here but do you get what I'm trying to say". Nyoko looked blankly, Natsu hummed "well simply for you… I'll continue to give you a beatdown until you agree to travel with me, you got it".

The pinkette nodded, stepping on her toes as she wrapped her arms around my neck and squished her cheek against mine. "Thank you… Big brother"

 _Ping_

 _Hidden objective: Act of a brother_

 _+750 (x2) = 1500 rep with Nyoko, (800/1000) adored_

Natsu smiled ignoring the game message, he grabbed Nyoko's waist and held her close. "I'm not going to let you go until I think you feel better, so get used to being hugged little sis".

"I wasn't going to let you go anyway" Nyoko relaxed in his arms. "I'm not going to let you out of my sight because I'm going to protect you so you don't get hurt again you hear".

"Aww now that's a touching sight" a voice broke their scene. "Just how a family should be around each other, you make this old man proud" a short man in a jester's outfit strolled into the room.

"Ahh get back Natsu" Nyoko ignited her hand. "I'll-"

"Hold it" Natsu grabbed the back of her shirt. "I know you said you'd protect me but don't just attack anyone that comes near me".

"Alright" Nyoko turned down the heat.

"So Mister Jester, is there something you want?" Natsu put his hand through Nyoko's hair to calm her down.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, my boy and I am here to officially apologise to you on behalf of my guild" the short man bowed his head. "It appears you two were quite injured by a simple mistake and while the children are quite stubborn, to make a mistake without apologising at least makes me feel terrible for what has occurred".

"It's fine, I don't resent the take over girl… Mirajane I believe, since as you can see I'm fine and Nyoko's fighting fit as always" Nyoko did a couple air punches to exaggerate his statement.

"I'm glad" Makarov nodded. "So tell me kids, what are you two planning to do after getting out of this hospital?"

"We're looking for Igneel, King of the fire dragons" Nyoko puffed her chest out as she said her _father's_ title. "So we are going to be looking everywhere for him" she spoke with conviction.

"Well if that's the case, I can help you by the extension of fairy tail" Makarov offered. "As one of the top guilds, we have a lot of information you can get to find this Igneel so" the old man put out his hand. "Would you two like to join Fairy Tail?"

 **Chapter end**

 **Harem (not decided how many yet but choices are below)**

 **Definite**

 **Nyoko (femNatsu)**

 **Possible**

 **Yukino, Kyouka, Kamika, Kagura, Irene, Ikaruga, Swan, Angel, Sayla, Flare, Erza, Dimaria, Cosmos, Mirajane, Minerva, Millianna, Cana, Meredy, Ultear, Briar, Brandish, Bisca, Juvia, older Wendy, older Chelia**

 **FemGray, FemLaxus, FemLyon, FemMidnight, FemCobra, FemGajeel, FemRouge, FemSting, FemZancrow**


	3. Meet the Family

**Gamer of Magic**

 **The Lazy Dragon: Yes actually I was going to let Natsu get a lacrima, probably just before Lucy joins fairy tail**

 **Darkstel: at this point at time Natsu won't be interested in girls but when he's older he will. And being a gamer character, it's hard to be an idiot.**

 **Ashborn2271: while Mira is in her young emo self, probably. In skill yeah Natsu will be a beast.**

 **Haremlover: I mean Lisanna is an okay character but I don't want her as a pairing.**

 **Nate Eaton: Thanks for the support and advice. I'll keep in mind if I need help**

 **Specterchilypepper: glad you liked it and yes Natsu will become OP with only a few that can challenge him**

 **FallingCake: Yeah I will start capitalizing places and items, might miss one or two by mistake but thanks for pointing it out. There is one reason I never put Levy in the harem, I think GajeelxLevy was the best canon pairing so if there was no FemGajeel, I was going to keep that pairing.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 7

Race: Human

Affiliation: None

Stats:

Level: 14 (2340/9500 Exp)

Health (220/220), 17 regen per hour

Magic (200/200), 38 regen per hour

Str: 27

End: 24

Dex: 17

Int: 6

Wis: 8

Cha: 37

Luk: 8

Unused skill points: 34

Traits:

Dumbness – naw educhewtion meens somfin I fink? (Int and Wis have a 70% decreased growth). By completing either quest: Find a Tutor or Self-Taught, trait can be removed.

Equipment:

Common clothes – nothing special about them, just plain and simple

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Whoa this place is massive, so is this the guild you were talking about?" Nyoko stared at the large building in front of her with amazement.

"Yup, it's called Fairy tail" Makarov spoke, pride clear in his voice.

"Hey old man, I just thought I'd tell you this" Natsu crossed his arms. "Someone grammatically failed and put _tail_ instead of _tale_ , just in case you never noticed".

Nyoko turned her head "and it's kind of a weird name".

Makarov chuckled "no my dear boy, that is the correct spelling for the guild. You see our first master Mavis chose the name to symbolise our never ending adventure, do fairies have tails? A simple question that you may never find the answer to, but does it matter in the end if you have fun, you may never care for the answer".

"I don't really get it" Nyoko put her hands behind her head. "But that sounds cool"

"I guess" Natsu looked at Nyoko's excitement with a small smile. "The idea of freedom the guild seems to give is clear but there must be some clinch to keep the people within the guild".

Makarov shrugged Natsu's comment to the side "so shall we go inside?"

Natsu paled as Nyoko sprinted to the guild and body slammed into the doors 'well there she goes again, no restraint whatsoever'. He sighed as the dragon slayer was making herself known with her _slightly_ loud excitement 'looks like Nyoko really wants to join but is it really right for me? Is there any point, I can earn money with my gamer ability easily, I can get stronger easily and I'll have nothing holding me back… but if I join this guild, I'll have some people to watch my back'.

"You got a problem with me, Pinkie?" a black haired boy in his underwear asked Nyoko with a slanted gaze.

"Yeah and what if I do?" Nyoko wore a challenging grin.

A brunette girl shouted beside the boy, surprising him "Gray your clothes".

Nyoko smirked "jeez what a pervert".

"Who you calling a pervert, Pinkie" Gray locked horns with Nyoko as they began their argument.

Nyoko got her fists ready to fight "you, you stupid streaker".

"Enough" Natsu sighed grabbing both of their heads and pushing them apart. "Nyoko…" he lifted her up by the back of her shirt. "You haven't even joined yet, so just wait before you start fighting" Natsu flung her over his shoulder.

"Hey I'm not done with Pinkie" Gray cracked his knuckles.

Natsu turned to Gray with a raised eyebrow "are you talking to this lump on my shoulder… or me?" He smiled slightly creeping Gray out "well… who are you talking about?". The boy sat back in his seat looking down at his feet. 'Um what happened? I really thought he was going to attack me there, I mean I don't think I scared him, did I?' Natsu shrugged carrying Nyoko over to the front desk.

"Wow it usually takes Erza for Gray to step down willingly" a man announced from another table.

"Yeah hardly anyone can beat _The Gray_ " another man laughed

Natsu ignored them as he gently put Nyoko back on her feet "aww don't pout at me". He flicked the Pinkette's forehead "go ahead and get your guild mark then". Nyoko grinned with a nod as she sprinted over to Makarov 'I feel like a parent sending their child to the first day of school'.

"It's impressive that you stopped Gray without fighting" a voice interrupted Natsu's thinking. He spun round to see a young girl in armour with long red hair tied in a pony tail "I'm Erza, it's nice to meet you".

'Hmm from a broad speculation, I can guess this girl is the one that Take Over mage was talking about' Natsu offer his hand which she took. "I'm Natsu and…" he wore a devilish smirk. 'Being friendly with her rival is the perfect revenge'. "…Tell me, why is a beautiful princess such as yourself wearing such armour" he pulled her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Eh… EHHH!" Erza fidgeted with a fish expression. "W-W-What… d-d-d-do y-you…" Erza went completely tomato, nearly matching her head. "N-No flirting in t-the guild h-h-hall!" in a second, Natsu found himself imbedded in the wall as Erza was face down on a table while steam rose from her head.

The whole guild burst into laughter as many teasing comments about both Erza and Natsu made the normally disciplined girl into an embarrassed mess. "Well that was an experience" Natsu cracked his joints as he removed himself from the wall. "I'll catch you later Erza, I got to get my mark first" Natsu walked well around the red head as she began to omit a deadly aura.

 **Quest: Join the Fairies**

 **Become an official member of the Fairy Tail guild**

 **Rewards**

 **10,000 exp**

 **3X Rep with all Fairy tail members**

 **2X Rep with other Light Organisation/Groups/Individuals**

 **+1 Perk Point**

 ** _Warning: due to affiliations, individuals or groups may either start off kindly or hostile towards you_**

Natsu smirked internally 'damn game what do you take me for, giving me a reward basically for free then throw that warning crap right at my face'. He strolled over to the bar table "orange stamp on my left shoulder, Gramps".

 **Level up**

 _Ping_

 _Level 15 acquired, Uncommon Magic now Unlocked_

'Perfect, now I just have to pick and grind' Natsu smiled to himself as Makarov pressed the stamp against his shoulder.

"Everyone, we have new members and you all know what that means…" Makarov announced to the guild.

"PARTY!" was everyone's response.

"Ready for some fun Newbie?" Natsu turned his head to find a boot in his face, sending the gamer across the guild. "I'll deal with you after trash can" Mira laughed maniacally as her actions shifted the party into a brawl.

"Who are you calling trash can, emo" Erza charged at Mira unintentionally bringing Natsu into their fight.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko leaped into the middle of the guild members, punching everyone that was close to her.

" **Ice Make Knuckle"** Gray smacked Nyoko into a few members but she easily stood up again. "Bring it on Pyro".

"You'll pay for that Snow Cone" Nyoko and Gray began throwing projectiles of fire and ice at each other but usually hit a random guild member.

"They're feisty ones alright… I just hope they don't bring the building down on us" Makarov sat on the bar table, chugging down his drink to avoid thinking about the damage costs.

(Time Skip – the next morning)

"That was too eventful" Natsu wheezed from his injuries. 'Damn that Mira fighting me again before I could grind my skills first, starting with this' a light blue blast hit an odd humanoid monkey creature. ' **Ethernano Manipulation** should cover my long distance weakness for now but…' the monkey charged at him. " **Ether Arrow** " six light blue arrow heads smashed against the monkey's gut. 'This magic requires almost no magic to use however, lacks finishing power… whether it's because it's a low level or just an uncommon level of magic'. A dome appeared around Natsu as the monkey slammed it's fist against it. " **Ether Shield… Ether Javelin** " two spears struck the monkey head first sending the primate on his back defeated. 'No it can't be the second option, Re-quip is a common magic and Erza is strong but it could also mean her magic is a higher level than mine' Natsu shook his head taking a book from his inventory. "Although, my biggest problem now it seems is this stupid trait that is blocking some of my intelligence and wisdom growth" Natsu sat under a tree and opened the book. "Ah…" Natsu hummed "I left Nyoko before she woke up and _only_ left a note on the side table… no wonder my wisdom is low".

Meanwhile.

"Mmmhmm" Nyoko groaned in frustration as sunlight interrupted her nap. "Uuh I hate you Sun, why did you have to wake me like that" she stretched while remaining in the bed. Nyoko gazed around the room she was in, it wasn't big and could barely fit a bed in but Natsu only had to give the old man a thousand jewels for the night. "Natsu? Where are you?" she sat up on the bed. "Natsu?" she called again looking down "where is he? We usually snuggle for a few minutes after we wake up". Nyoko shook her head "maybe he's making breakfast". Wiping her drool away, Nyoko stood up to do a proper stretch before she left the room without reading the note.

Nyoko walked out of the room which was at the back of the guild that wasn't really used as guild members usually rented or bought their own place after they do a few jobs. "Hey Gramps" the young dragon slayer ran over to the guild master, who was resting on the bar table.

"Good morning Nyoko, did you have a good rest?" Makarov opened one eye to look at the pinkette.

"Um yeah I did" Nyoko scratched the back of her head. "But do you know where Natsu is? I can't find him anywhere".

Makarov hummed "where did you look? Hmmm"

"W-well I looked in the room" Nyoko turned her head away sheepishly.

"You never looked very hard, did you?" he finished with a sigh. "Anyway, I can't say that I know, the boy left quite early and said he was going to train".

Nyoko's shoulders sank sadly "he didn't want me to train with me".

"You can train with me if you want" an armoured hand placed itself on Nyoko's shoulder. The dragon slayer scrunched her face at Erza "what's wrong?"

"You're trying to take my brother for yourself" Nyoko stated. "Just because he said something nice to you doesn't mean he's your brother, he's mine… and I only want to train with Natsu so I can protect him".

"W-what are you talking about, all I was doing was offering to help you train" Erza huffed with a small blush noticeable on her face.

"Kids are quite stubborn these days" Makarov half opened his eyes. "Nyoko, Fairy Tail is one large family even those that are completely different from each other can be called siblings and the such. So while your connection with Natsu is indeed a dear one, don't forget that the rest of this family is here for you. Erza here may be a bit brash at times but she is a S class mage for a reason, training with her may make you stronger to protect your Natsu". Nyoko nodded at the old man while Makarov turned to Erza. "And Erza, I know at the age of ten you can begin to think of certain thoughts but the boy is only seven at the moment my dear, please wait until you are all a little older".

"Aha I knew it" Nyoko pointed at Erza dramatically. "I won't let yo-" Erza's fist slammed down on Nyoko's head, effectively knocking the pinkette unconscious.

"Come on, we're wasting valuable daylight here" Erza grabbed the back of Nyoko's shirt and pulled the unconscious girl out the guild.

Meanwhile, back with Natsu.

 _Rewards/Loot_

 _+5,475 exp_

 _6,000 Jewels_

 _15 Forest Vulcan Fur Pelts (common)_

 _Ping_

 _Title: Vulcan Slayer (unlocked)_

 _+10% damage against all Vulcans_

 _+5 Strength (passive)_

'Wow I will never get tired of this gamer ability' Natsu lazily raised his hand toasting a Vulcan with one barrage of **Ether Arrows**. 'I read one page and apparently that negative trait that needed an education to get rid of, it's completely gone'. He clenched his fist 'Ethernano Manipulation is improving much faster than the golem magic by a long shot as well, if I dedicate a couple of days on it, I should master it within the week… maybe once I learn this magic, I'll see how long it takes to learn a common magic'. He rubbed his chin in thought 'I wonder what I can do with the Vulcan fur pelts? Clothes maybe?'

"~Hey~" a soft voice whispered in Natsu's ear as two arms slithered over his shoulders. "WHAT'S UP NEWBIE" the arms caught Natsu in a headlock.

"M-Mira..?" Natsu grabbed her arms and with a struggle, pried her arms off him. "My name's Natsu… and don't do that again" he rubbed his neck.

"So your names Pinkie, is it?" Mira put her hands on her hips.

"Hold it right there" Natsu put his hand up to stop her. "You can't call me Pinkie, Nyoko has already been called Pinkie so calling me Pinkie will be confusing".

Mira looked to the sky with a hum. "Well I'll think about it later" she returned her gaze to the gamer.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl "so did you want something from me? Or did you just want to put me in a headlock?"

"Can't it be both" Mira winked which Natsu responded with a dead panned look. "Not even a blush, are my womanly charms not good enough for you, hm?" she teased, running down herself slowly.

"I mean sure you're cute but womanly charms" Natsu snickered. "You wear clothes to show your non-existing curves… I couldn't make a pancake flatter than you and to be honest… you have the personality of a brat, you don't have womanly charms".

"Oi what the hell was that about? I was trying to be nice here" Mira stomped over to him.

"Oh never noticed since you usually just start punching and kicking whenever you get the chance" Natsu grunted. "But if you actually want something then go ahead and say it".

Mira looked away from his stare "oh sorry, I um… never knew I bothered you that much". The Take Over mage rubbed her other arm "I just… I just thought you were kind of like me, alone even with others around you, an outsider and… you know".

"It's fine I guess, all water under the bridge now and all that" Natsu shrugged. "But you never did tell me what you wanted".

"Oh well I was actually going to ask you for a spar since there really isn't anyone I can spar, most go down in one or two hits, adults are too lazy, and I don't want to fight the _monsters_ we have in our guild… also I fight Tin Head all the time and that gets a bit boring". Mira exhaled deeply "but I guess that plan is off the table now".

"I'll do it" Natsu rolled his shoulder. "I'll give you a spar… if you take me out to a place with milkshakes afterwards".

Mira chuckled darkly "are you trying to take me on a date little man?"

"What? No I would never" Natsu pointed at her. "You will be the one taking me on the date" he kissed the air in her direction.

She roared in laughter "oh you better be careful, poke the beast to much and it's bite, **Take Over – Satan Soul** ".

"I'll be sure to remember that for when I'm older, **Golem Skin, Ether Shield** " Natsu joined her with a quiet laughter. "Bring it" three golems emerged in front of Natsu and five magic javelins appeared hovering above him. Mira on the other hand had her magic around her demon claws while her black bat-like wings looked ready to fly.

25 minutes later.

"I can't say this went better than last time can I?" Natsu pondered as Mira sat on his chest in victory. 'Actually I probably did better since I got her down to half health without help this time' he chuckled.

Mira raised an eyebrow "what's so funny?"

"Oh just thinking that you might have to carry me bridal style to the milkshakes" Natsu stuck out his tongue out.

Mira squinted her eyes "hell no". She grabbed Natsu's shirt and literally threw him back on his feet. "It's bad enough I have to take you out at all" Mira pouted with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, sorry my mistake" Natsu put his hands up in defence. "We aren't going to be doing that this soon and I may carry you instead but-". Natsu crouched down behind her then put his head between her legs and stood up, lifting her on his shoulders. "This should be fine, right? It won't be too embarrassing to be carried in public, will it Ms Strauss?" Natsu shook her making her bounce up and down slightly.

"I can't be embarrassed by someone like you, there's no way" Mira huffed.

"Oh that's good, we can go all around town and even the guild like this?" Natsu smirked at her twitching red face.

"We are only going to the milkshake place like this, got it" Mira threatened. Natsu nodded his whole body forward nearly making her fall right off "and don't nod while I'm up here".

"Sure…" Natsu twisted his body around side to side nearly throwing her off again. "I won't nod while you're up there, Mira".

"You're going to pay for this, after" Mira karate chopped Natsu's head lightly as he continued to shake her around as he began walking to town.

 **Chapter end**

Magic:

 **Golem Creation (level 37) – Epic**

Golem creation (max 4): Magic 47

Golem skin: Magic (15 x % of body covered) per second

Golem wall: Magic 28

Strengthen golem: Magic 40

?

 **Ethernano Manipulation (level 31) – Uncommon**

Ether Arrow (max 14): Magic 1 per 3 arrows

Ether Javelin (max 5): Magic 1 per Javelin

Ether Shield: Magic 3 per second

?


	4. Training Days

**Gamer of Magic**

 **The Lazy Dragon: That's what I was aiming for.**

 **Mermizle: well I never said about that yet but most magic has a max of 100 with the exception of basic miscellaneous magic like telepathy. However, some magic can be upgraded take Erza for example, she knows 'requip' but afterwards her magic has been called 'the knight'. If that answers the question.**

 **AscendedHumanity: yeah Ether Arrows are a spam attack especially later on with lower magic costs.**

 **Nate Enton: Yep I was thinking about FemGray but if I did a nosebleed gag would be too much for me to do again and again. Also there's only so much fuel you can put in the fire in terms of their rivalry.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: Okay you kind of caught me with that, yes I was going to do something similar to that**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: Yeah Mira is going to be slightly different than canon, kind still but a bit cynical… if that's the correct word.**

 **Moikan Yoloko: yes I will be doing a couple of time skips to get to the canon start, it will be after this or after the next that canon starts.**

 **Devilslayer: I decided not to put FemGray in the harem so he remains normal, I put the reason above.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 7

Race: human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Stats:

Level 16 (4,320/11,000 Exp)

Health (250/250) 20 regen per hour

Magic (220/220) 41 regen per hour

Str: 29

End: 28

Dex: 25

Int: 13

Wis: 22

Chr: 46

Luk: 8

Unused points: 40

Traits:

Fairy Tail Mage: +10% damage, +10 to all stats while fighting alongside other Fairy Tail mages

Equipment:

Common clothes – nothing special about them, just plain and simple

 **Nyoko Dragneel (level 16)**

Rep (850/1000) adored

 **Mirajane Strauss (level 27)**

Rep (350/1000) liked

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know you should act like this more often" Natsu slurped down his milkshake. "I would say you were cute Mira but you don't suit it, me on the other hand am like the pinnacle of cuteness" He nodded to himself.

"Did you bring me here for milkshakes so you could boost your own ego" Mira stirred her milkshake with the straw.

Natsu smiled "everyone needs to stroke their own ego every now and again".

"I knew we were similar like I said before" Natsu raised his brow at Mira. "You're always smiling yet you've only looked sincere once, like I was before".

"You don't know what your talking about" Natsu gripped his glass tightly.

Mira looked into the table "do you want to talk about it? It's how I got over it".

"Not really, I can't even remember all the details but Mira, don't tell Nyoko that I am not the perfectly happy brother figure, I don't want her to worry or pry the details". Natsu sighed "Just remember Mira, no matter what path you take in life there will always be consequences".

Mira grunted giving him serious gaze "so you are just going to lie to your sister then?" She slammed her palm on the table "are you sure you can do that? I know how it feels with siblings so I know keeping this from her will only hurt her in the long term".

Natsu put his finished milkshake down "I can't tell the truth if I don't know the truth so I can either lie to her face or keep quiet, and I know what I will do, what will you do?"

"Forget about it" Mira stood up from the table. "It's none of my business… just try not to lie to yourself next time" he nodded in response.

'Fake happiness, huh?' Natsu stared down at his own hand. 'Nah I'm happy like this, just bad memories that's all' he shook his head. 'Yeah damn right I'm happy so happy that I forgot I had a perk point' a menu popped up in front of him.

 **Perk Point:**

 **Exchange**

 **Magic Advancement**

 **Combine Magic**

 **Gamer Abilities**

Natsu clicked the top mentally, not wanting to look like an idiot poking the air. 'So I can exchange perk points for 2 million Jewels, 30 stat points or Exp, which is not really what I'm looking for right now… I can't do the middle two since I don't have a maxed out magic ability so'. Natsu clicked on the last as a list appeared.

 **Gamer Abilities:**

 **Exp Hoarder – Gain 25% more Exp towards levelling up, Gain 15% more Exp towards magic and skills. (requires 1 per point)**

 **Treasure Trove – Gain 100% more Jewels from Quest Rewards and Enemy Loot, Gain 5% chance to gain special drops. (requires 1 per point)**

 **Gamer Vision – Enable your vision to see the world in code and graphics, Plus 100% accuracy, ability** ** _Homing Shot_** **gained, read any language. (requires 2 per points)**

 **Unmovable Object – Grants an additional 20hp per level, Passive plus 5% defence, auto adjusts for previous levels. (requires 2 per points)**

 **Master Crafter – Unlocks every crafting ability at level 5, 10% bonus to all crafting. (requires 2 per points)**

 **Master of Arcane – Grants an additional 50mp per level, plus 30 magic regen per hour, auto adjusts for previous levels. (requires 3 per points)**

 **Gamer Mod – Random effect. (requires 1 per point)**

'Hm those are some serious good perks but I only have one perk point' Natsu rested his head in the palm of his head. 'Treasure Trove would be kind of useless at the moment since I only make a few thousand right now, Exp Hoarder is a tempting choice with no real downside but should I wait for the Master of Arcane perk. Or I could wait for the other two, Gamer Vision could really help my Ether Manipulation magic' Natsu closed his eyes.

 _Ping_

 _Perk Activated – Exp Hoarder_

'I should go and see Nyoko now' Natsu pushed himself off the seat. 'Map… find ally: Nyoko Dragneel' Natsu nodded slightly walking in the pinkette's direction.

(Time Skip)

"By the river, eh?" Natsu swiped the map away hearing yells and a battle cry. "And Erza's there too" he strolled for a couple more minutes seeing flames and swords being tossed around.

"Again! How many times do I have to tell you, brute force isn't everything" Erza's voice echoed.

"Oh yeah, **Fire Dragon Talon** " Nyoko kicked sideways but Erza ducked underneath the kick and smack the dragon slayer's other leg, making her fall to the ground.

"See, even if you have brute force it means nothing if you can't hit your target" Erza reprimand the pinkette.

"Another way could be to hide while your opponent wastes their energy then pouncing" Natsu stated in Erza's ear making her shiver. "Hey Nyokooo…" Natsu ended with a surprised yell as Erza threw him over her shoulder.

"~Natsu~" Nyoko dived on top off him with a thud. "I missed you this morning… hm" she began to sniff him heavily. "Why do you smell of that white haired monster? Grrrr… and milkshakes!" Nyoko ended with large puppy eyes. "You know I love milkshakes" she pouted and sucker punched him in the face. "And that is for leaving me alone in the morning" she crossed her arms.

"Oh? That's a shame, I guess I'll have to find someone else who wants a lolly pop" Natsu shrugged subtly taking a red lolly pop out of his inventory.

"Yum" Nyoko appeared out of nowhere biting the lolly pop. "I guess I could forgive you" Nyoko hummed on the sweet.

"Ahem" Erza was arms crossed and tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Are you two quite finished, we still have training to do".

"But I just got a wolly wop" Nyoko huffed twirling the lolly pop in her mouth.

"Natsu, was it?" Erza pointed her sword at him. "Apologise for interrupting our training".

"Sorry, but what if I wanted to join you two, it's not very nice to demand an apology at sword point" Natsu tapped her sword.

"I see" Erza sheathed her sword. "I apologise for jumping to conclusions but if you wish to join our training, you have to show you can keep up" she challenged. "I heard from Nyoko that you nearly beat Mira, so prove it".

"Very well I hope you don't regret sparring with me" Natsu made a _bring it on_ motion with his hand. 'Although, I think I might be the one regretting this fight since she's level 32' Erza smiled slightly, unsheathing her sword again and requiped a second sword.

 **Quest: Prove Yourself**

 **Objective 1: Bring Erza down to 50% hp**

 **Reward 1: +200 rep with Erza, 3000exp**

 **Objective 2: Defeat Erza**

 **Reward 2: +1000 rep with Erza, 20,000exp**

 **Objective 3: Last for 10 minutes or defeat Erza beforehand**

 **Reward 3: +10 End, +5 Str, Magic Weapon (Uncommon)**

Natsu pointed his hand towards Erza " **Ether Arrows** ". 14 arrows barraged Erza immediately taking her by surprise " **Ether Javelin** ". Natsu remained still as the 5 javelins struck at Erza again.

"That's weird" Erza walked out of the dust from Natsu's attacks unharmed. "I thought you used earth magic or something along those lines".

"I'll tell you after, right now we're fighting" he gazed above Erza's head. 'I took off 13hp… it's her armour probably protects her by a certain percentage' Natsu crossed his arms in defence barely using his magic in time to block Erza. In one movement, the red head had closed the space between them, changed her weapon to a large broadsword and hit Natsu with enough force to send him flying back.

 **-62hp**

"So you can still fight, very impressive" Erza complimented.

"Come on Natsu, get up and give her what for" Nyoko cheered from the side.

'Is there anyway I can deal any good damage against her, she's always got armour on and I doubt I have strong enough attacks to break it' Natsu hummed. 'As expected she is stronger than me in every possible way at this point and time, there's no way I can win…' he widened his eyes. 'No she is better physically but despite Erza teaching Nyoko not to use only brute force' Natsu jumped to the side to avoid Erza's charge and send Ether Arrows at her. 'She fights just like Nyoko only with swords instead of fist, and she changes swords when she charges… wait a second' a golem emerged from the ground. "You're pretty good Erza, let's get serious" the golem sprinted at Erza and jumped into the dust cloud she was in.

"You think you can beat me with this" Erza leaped out of the dust cloud and cut the golem horizontally in half like butter.

"No like that" Natsu grinned as he appeared in the golem's shadow. "Like this, **Golem Skin** " he grabbed the back of Erza's armour and held her towards the ground as they both fell.

 **-43hp**

'Damn that was a hard fall' he jumped back up knowing the fight wasn't over. 'It's working' Natsu straddled Erza's face down form and held her hands behind her back.

"Grr…" Erza grunted as she struggled and squirmed to get up. "Get off me" the red head demanded.

"Only if you submit" Natsu grinned. 'Struggle all you want Erza but by putting pressure on your back like this especially when you are wearing heavy armour like that, you would at least need to be about 3 or 4 times stronger than me to knock me off from this position'.

"Never" Erza yelled throwing her head back to try and headbutt him while also trying to get to her knees for the power to roll him off her.

Natsu blinked "okay I can wait for you to submit then". He sweat dropped as Erza started kicking like a moody child 'I can't believe this is working, if she realised that if she took off her armour, she could slip out of this grip and win but oh well'. The gamer grinned evilly as he leaned down and blew in her ear.

"Ahh… stop it! That feels weird" Erza rubbed her ear on the ground only for Natsu to blow in her other ear. "Fine I give up just stop that" Erza shook her head.

 **Quest: Prove Yourself (Completed)**

 **Objective 1: Bring Erza down to 50% hp (Failed)**

 **Objective 2: Defeat Erza (Completed)**

 **Objective 3: Last for 10 minutes or defeat Erza beforehand (Completed)**

 **Rewards:**

 **+10 End**

 **+5 Str**

 **Silver Short Sword (Uncommon): +10 Str, -2 Dex**

 **+1000 rep with Erza, (850/1000) liked**

 **20,000exp**

"See sometimes when you know you are beat, it's better to give up… sometimes you can't just give up though" Natsu stepped off Erza and gave her a hand which she begrudgingly accepted.

"Amazing!" Nyoko tackled Natsu in a hug. "Wow I can't believe you beat Erza and what was that blue magic and-" Erza slammed her fist on the top of Nyoko's head, not hard enough to knock her out but enough to make her dazed.

"Calm down Nyoko" Erza sighed. "But Natsu tell me something" Erza put a hand on her hip. Natsu motioned the red head to continue "putting Mira's version of the story aside, did you underestimate Mira or did she catch you by surprise when the two…" Erza looked at Nyoko and coughed "three of you fought, I find it hard to believe someone who I can match in a fight easily, defeats you no problem then you beat me no problem".

"Oh that's perfectly simple Erza" Natsu rubbed Nyoko's head to soothe where Erza hit her. "I have no chance beating either of you at this point and time".

"What! But you just beat her right there big brother" Nyoko pepped up as she rested her body against him.

"Maybe I should phrase it differently" Natsu clicked his tongue. "You and Mira are far stronger physically and in magic but you two have some different fighting styles" he rested his chin on Nyoko's head. "For Mira, she's faster, can attack from a distance, fly and can fight in hand to hand combat which for me can be a bit challenging to fight… you on the other hand to say bluntly, are predictable, can really only fight in close combat and all your attacks are the same no matter what weapon".

"So basically the way I fight brought me down" Erza sighed in frustration.

Natsu place a hand on her shoulder "well I could help you with that if you feel like doing a bit of training with me".

"Very well but only if you agree to do some quests with me" Erza smiled as Natsu winked as a sign of approval.

 _Ping_

 _+50 (x3) = 150 rep with Erza, (0/1000) Friendly_

"Hey what about me" Nyoko pretend punched Natsu with a pout.

"Oh, I forgot you were there" Natsu teased rubbing where she punched with fake tears. "That wasn't very nice… I think it's punishment time".

"No… you won't get me, KYA" Nyoko screamed as Natsu tickled her sides. "Mercy~" Nyoko pleaded as she had tears in her eyes from laughing too much.

(Time skip)

It had been a couple of weeks of Natsu and Nyoko joining Fairy Tail. "I'm not sure I can get used to this ever" Natsu commented as he watch half of the guild brawl with each other.

"Well that's Fairy Tail for you" Erza nodded. "Maybe I should stop them before they cause too much damage" she put her hand on her chin in thought.

"No, no it's not the brawls, I got used to them on the third day, what I can't get used to… is um" Natsu stopped speaking.

"What can't you get used to, Tin bucket's face" Mira snickered while Erza glared at the Take Over mage.

"I can't get used to being next to two beautiful young ladies… _that could kill me in a second_ " he mumbled the last part.

"Aww do you really think I'm sexy" Mira kissed Natsu's cheek as a tease and laughed her ass off as he became red.

"That was uncalled for Emo brat" Erza shook her head at Mira. "You don't just kiss someone like that".

Mira stuck her tongue out "what are you? A saint, I just kissed his cheek". Mira put a hand over her mouth and giggled "maybe you were thinking of something else since you started reading _those_ books a month ago".

"Help… me… anyone… just get me out of these two's grasp" Natsu fidgeted in his seat.

"I was NOT doing anything of the sort" Erza slammed both palms on the table and stood up.

"Oh so what were you reading then? You always put it in your pocket dimension" Mira grinned a sickly smile. "So why don't you show us then? Prove your innocence".

"I don't have to prove anything to you" Erza and Mira headbutted each other.

Natsu shook his head turning towards Nyoko's direction 'hm fighting with Gray again, I swear those two are even worse than Erza and Mira… but less destructive'. He shrugged 'thinking of which, should I tell Erza that I managed to master the basic Re-quip magic. Hmmm maybe not since I kind of cheated since I could level up the skill by opening and closing my inventory, even though it took eight days pressing the opening and closing button, it's still ridiculous how little time it took'.

"Hey Natsu" Nyoko jumped onto his lap. "What you doing just sitting around? Are you not coming to join the fight?" she grinned with excitement.

"Now Nyoko, not everyone likes to fight as much as you do" Natsu flicked her forehead with his finger. "But speaking of fighting, am I seeing a certain someone getting big and strong from their training?" he smiled at her.

"Well of course" Nyoko flexed her arms and kissed her muscles. "Did you think these bad girls were just for show?" visible pride radiated from the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu chuckled "well they do put on a show, you're beating Gray 14 – 9". He grabbed the back of her head and pulled Nyoko forward and planted a kiss on her forehead "Gray's back on his feet, make me prouder by making the 14 into a 15".

Nyoko nodded a small blush colouring her cheeks "don't worry I got this". Nyoko giggled to herself and sprinted back into the brawl.

"Brother my ass, you're more like her father" Makarov hiccupped from his booze.

"Oh shut it" Natsu replied.

 **Chapter end**

Magic:

 **Golem Creation (level 82) – Epic**

Golem Creation (max 12): Magic 36

Golem Skin: Magic (15 x % of body covered) per second

Golem Wall: Magic 25

Strengthen Golem: Magic 35

?

 **Ethernano Manipulation (level 100 Max) – Uncommon**

Ether Arrow (Max 175): Magic 1 per 5 arrows

Ether Javelin (Max 80): Magic 1 per Javelin

Ether Shield: Magic 5 per second

Ether Ballista (Max 5): Magic 30 per Ballista Bolt

 **Re-quip (level 100 Max) – Common**

Common Item: Magic 5

Uncommon Item: Magic 7

Rare Item: Magic 12

Epic Item: Magic 20

Legendary Item: Magic 50


	5. The First S Class Mission

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Hello everyone, I got to say thanks for the support of the story. So this note is just to say I am time skipping to canon the chapter after this one also I skipped a couple years for this one and I just got to say, I may have made I mistake when writing this as Happy should have been born already for the timeline, just saying that before anyone points it out.**

 **Oro03910: Ethernano manipulation may not have an advanced form but will have other magic it can be combined with. Golem creation does have an advanced form but I don't have a name for it, you'll just have to wait for this one. And yes I was thinking something similar with take over magic.**

 **The Lazy Dragon: well Makarov only said that because Natsu's gamer ability makes him as mature as an old man sometimes while Nyoko always acts immature even for a child. And yes logic does exist sometimes, mainly when no power of friendship is needed.**

 **Remzal Von Enili: I wouldn't say Natsu would get dark magic like that, well not magic that would deal with the dead but I say that would be necromancy not golem magic.**

 **BBwulf: honest criticism, I like, I like.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 11

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Stats:

Level 61 (57,201/82,525 exp)

Health (1350/1350) 5 regen per minute

Magic (9970/9970) 200 regen per minute

Str: 97

End: 196

Dex: 189

Int: 241

Wis: 423

Cha: 215

Luk: 35

Traits

Fairy Tail Unofficial S Class Mage: +15% damage, +10 to all stats while fighting alongside other Fairy Tail mages. Allies gain a 5% boost alongside you, +25% rep booster. Trait will advance to 'Fairy Tail S Class Mage' at the age of 15.

Perks:

Exp Hoarder – Gain 25% more Exp towards levelling up, Gain 15% more Exp towards magic and skills.

Gamer Vision – Enable your vision to see the world in code and graphics, Plus 100% accuracy, ability Homing Shot gained, read any language.

Master Crafter – Unlocks every crafting ability at level 5, 10% bonus to all crafting.

Master of Arcane – Grants an additional 50mp per level, plus 30 magic regen per hour, auto adjusts for previous levels.

Gamer Mod – Triples Magic and Magic Regen rate, halves Health and Health Regen rate

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Natsu! Natsu! Wake up" Nyoko screamed at the now half awake Natsu. "Come on Gramps allowed you to take a S class quest today and you promised to take me with you" Nyoko shook him excitedly.

"Sure I told you that but I'm also sure I told you to use your own bed for once as well" Natsu fake glared at Nyoko who was under the covers snuggling on top of him.

"Aww but your so comfy" Nyoko pouted. "I don't see why you mind, you said I was your hot water bottle that kept you warm at night" she sat up moving the covers off them.

Natsu hummed awkwardly "we were little kids and… well, you wore a top back then".

"Why does that matter? We're brother and sister, we can sleep together whenever we want" Nyoko crossed her arms.

"Please don't say it like that" Natsu sighed as Nyoko continued.

"Anyway you sleep bare chested first so if you get to do it I will to, plus" a smug smile came to her face. "I bet your just jealous that mine are bigger than yours, tee hee" Nyoko bounced her growing curves in her hands.

"Nyoko…" Natsu face palmed himself hard enough to get a whip sound. "I am _amazed_ by your _immense_ logic" he groaned. 'And your brilliant knowledge on basic biology… at least Erza beat basic public decency into that flame for brains'. Natsu waved her off "go on get ready for our mission today".

"Okay, but you better not leave the house without me again" Nyoko scrambled out of the bed in her hurry.

"Don't worry, I won't… not after you left the house unlocked the last time" Natsu stepped out of bed calmly. " **Ex-quip** " he muttered as his clothes changed and looked in the mirror, flicking his hair to the side to get rid of the bed head. Natsu stood at a tall height for an 11 year old at exactly 5ft with his hair left to go wild and spiker, nearly covering his eyes. He wore a tight black muscle shirt with a knee length green trench coat left open. He also had baggy blue pants and black boots. "Nyoko, you ready yet?" Natsu strolled out of his room to see Nyoko stretching.

"How could I not be ready, let's go" she punched her palm with a smirk. Nyoko stood just a couple inches smaller than Natsu at 4'10 while she tied her mid back length hair into twin tails. She had kept about half of the baby fat in her face while her body was beginning to gain a bit of curve. Nyoko wore a white sports bra under a open black waist coat with gold trimmings and a matching cloth from her waist to knees. She had baggy white pants, black sandals and had her signature scarf around her neck. "Come on" Nyoko grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him along as she sprinted out the house towards the guild, while Natsu sighed as his body was flung around like a kite.

"…Nyoko" Natsu stated. "Nyoko stop running… NYOKO!" the Dragon Slayer froze in place as Natsu who was being dragged in the air, flopped against her when she stopped.

"Aye" Nyoko sweated as Natsu put his scary face on.

"I know that your all hyped up about going on this mission" he pinched her cheeks. "But you promised to behave yourself and do what big brother tells you to" Natsu let go of her cheeks as his scary face slipped into a smile. "But that's fine, you're a good girl right?" he wrapped his left arm around her waist. "Also we're meeting Mira and Erza at the south of town, not the guild" picking the Dragon Slayer up, Natsu carried her under his arm towards where they needed to be.

 _5 minutes later_

"Shut it Tin can, why are you even here? Gramps asked me to go with Natsu, so go home" Mira butted heads with Erza.

"As Natsu's and Nyoko's friend, I'm here to make sure they have someone more qualified to protect them if something happens" lightning sparked between them.

"Ahem!" Natsu coughed into his hand to gain their attention. "I see you two are the same as ever" he placed Nyoko back on her feet.

Erza stumbled in a fluster not realising the pink duo where standing there. "M-morning you two" she dusted herself off. Erza now the tallest of the group, standing at 5'4 and had begun to let her hair drop loose, no longer bothering to tie it in a pony tail. The Re-quip mage was a quick bloomer, having her growth spurt so had to change her armour to fit her curves… except despite her annoyance, a couple of things didn't grow in that time and she felt threatened by the Dragon Slayer. Erza wore a complete steel chest-plate with shoulder guards and gauntlets, she had a white skirt and knee height black boots.

"Hey" Mira winked. Mira had nearly grown in the opposite way of Erza, only standing at 5'1 and kept her hair in a pony tail. She had grown more curvy and liked to flaunt the _pair_ to either mock Erza and sometimes Nyoko, while tease Natsu to his core. Mira had not changed her goth clothing one bit, except in the size but she now painted her nails black. "How you feeling today?" Mira smirked as she bent down at an angle.

"Yeah… I'm good" Natsu gulped subtly. 'Be strong Natsu, she's doing this on purpose' he mentally fought but quickly lost as he found himself staring at Mira's cleavage.

Erza bumped into Mira, knocking her from his vision "so are you ready to go now?" Natsu nodded quickly in worry, not noticing Nyoko was giving him a dangerous look.

(Time skip)

"W-why a… t-train" Nyoko groaned in pain as her face was green and her cheeks were comically large.

"Hey don't blame me, you wanted to come with us" Natsu patted her back. "Just a couple more hours" Nyoko groaned again as she hung half out the window while her legs were tied to the inside so she wouldn't fall out. "Just try to go to sleep alright" he sighed. Due to the rope holding Nyoko could only be tied to the chairs, the other three sat on one side of the train booth which had two seats. 'I'm just a normal boy, I'm just a normal boy' he chanted in his head as Natsu was sandwiched between them with their heads resting on his shoulders as they slept. 'It wouldn't have been so bad if I just had Erza beside me because she wears that armour but…' Natsu shuffled slightly which was followed by a blush.

"Mmm" Erza moaned in her sleep as she subconsciously held his arm against her.

'WHY' Natsu shouted mentally. 'why did she have to re-quip out of her armour so there was space for the three of us to sit here?' he looked at his trapped arm knowing he wasn't getting it back soon. Shaking his head slightly he turned to Mira 'I'm just a normal boy, I'm just a normal… wow those are b- no normal boy, normal boy'. The gamer looked around trying to avoid looking down Mira's shirt 'even when she isn't trying, she can still tease me… damn hormones'.

"Mmmugh" Mira stretched mostly asleep.

'Crap I can't let her know I was looking' Natsu closed his eyes, pretending to sleep barely avoiding Mira's gaze drilling into him. 'That was close, if she saw me looking the teasing she would give me afterwards' he shivered mentally. 'Now if I just pretend to wake… up' Natsu's eyes widened as his face froze. What he saw… Mira sorting out her bra and top from after her sleep. "M-mountain… tips…" blood leaked from Natsu's nose before darkness covered his vision.

 **-1000hp**

(Time skip)

"Man those were amazing" Natsu mumbled to himself.

A dreadful stare pierced through him "if you dare say anything about that, I will rip it off, shove it up your ass until it reaches your throat and snap every bone while you choke on it, you got that". Mira cracked her knuckles.

"Y-yes ma-am" Natsu nodded meekly. 'Oh I have to tell the whole guild about this'.

"Hold on Mira" Erza twitched. "You flaunt your body all the time, why the hell do you have a problem… plus it's not Natsu's fault that he woke up to your saggy meat flaps".

"You want to fight pancake?" Mira turned her glare to Erza.

Nyoko looked around "big brother, what is everyone arguing about?"

"You see Nyoko" Natsu pondered. "A life lesson for you, an argument like this usually turns out to be a fight about the insults in the original argument" Nyoko blinked in confusion. "Okay, first it was about me seeing Mira's breasts but now it's just Mira and Erza insulting each other" Natsu clarified. "You really shouldn't pay any mind to it so you don't get dragged into it, a fight between those two is not a fight you want to join".

Nyoko nodded slowly "but I don't get it… you see my breasts all the time".

A cold wind froze everyone in place while Mira's and Erza's head cranked around slowly. "Wait it's a misunderstanding, do-don't look at me like that… before you guys do anything can, can we… finish the quest first" Natsu pleaded. 'Huh?'

 _Ominous intent detected_

"Get down" Erza commanded as a large silver beam emerged, flying right for them. " **Ex-quip – Adamantine Armour** " a large protective magic circle appeared in front of them.

Natsu slapped the ground " **Golem Wall Formation, Triple Ether Shield** ". Five large golem hands raised up to block some of the power of the attack before Erza blocked the rest. Meanwhile, Nyoko and Mira jumped to the side to counter.

" **Fire Dragon Roar** "

" **Evil Explosion** "

Both attacks launched in the direction of the attacker creating a large explosion. "Did we get them? Nyoko sniffed the air.

Natsu squinted his eyes unable to see anything ' **Gamer Vision** '. His turned an orange yellow in colour while his pupil turned into an aiming cross, ever changing random numbers appeared along the outside of his iris. 'If this is the S class monster that we're here to get rid of, it couldn't have gone down so easily' Natsu peered around. 'It's not around us, Nyoko can't smell it accurately… bingo' he snapped his fingers as he jumped back while 3 golems appeared and pulled the others back.

*Roar*

The earth trembled as a beastlike creature pierced up through the ground "Gaaarrrggghhh". The monster clawed it's way out of the ground and stood at roughly 7ft.

 **Quest: Rampaging Elemental**

 **Defeat the Primal Steel Elemental (Recommended Level 70 Warning).**

 **Rewards**

 **+200,000exp**

 **+1,500,000 Jewels**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure: Death**

'Level 70? With 35,000hp? Oh that's not good but there's 4 of us' the cross in Natsu's eye narrowed. ' **Ether Arrows** ' time appeared to freeze while in Natsu's eyes, targets appeared on the monster giving hit chance and damage chance, the lower the hit chance the higher the damage and vis versa. Choosing the head and torso, time moved again as Natsu brought his arm down send a full 175 arrows at the elemental.

*Roar*

The scream of the element echoed like scrapping metal as the arrows hit although they didn't do much damage. 'Interesting' Natsu finally got a good look at the elemental. The elemental was humanoid to a degree, like an adult woman but taller however, it's body was covered in jagged raw steel. The only places not cover in jagged steel was at the joints, the middle of the stomach and from just below the collar bone to the forehead. The skin that wasn't covered however, was a dark metallic like refined smelted steel.

" **Re-quip – Purgatory Armour** " Erza leaped above it as she changed armours. "It's over" Erza brought down her sword on the creatures head with a large metal bang following. "What?" her eyes widened as her sword snapped off from it's handle, not even noticing the fist that was about to hit her. In a moment Erza was blown into a wall, her armour smashed.

'Impossible, my arrow barrage did nearly 10 times more damage than Erza's but that armour does more damage than any ether spells' Natsu's eyes twitched looking for a weakness.

"Rrraagh" Mira body slammed into it's back, stumbling the elemental forward a few steps.

" **Fire Dragon – Brilliant Flame** " Nyoko threw the fireball at the creatures stomach.

"Hm surprise, surprise… the elemental acts just like their element" Natsu smirked. 'Steel has a higher mass than Erza wearing her heaviest armour but it's too heavy, I can't beat it like I would Erza and physical options are off the table if Mira can barely damage it with her fists'. He raised his hand up to the sky "I hate to be a copy cat but…" 5 Ether Ballista Bolts crackled with crimson lightning. " **Thundering Ether Bolts** " all 5 bolts lodged themselves in the Elemental's chest, after a second the bolts exploded and everything within a 5 meter radius was hit by the thundering lightning

"Whoa Natsu, why did you waste all that power on one move, we don't know if our attacks are doing anything" Erza shouted as the 4 moved closer together.

"Mine is working" Nyoko puffed out her chest. "Because I'm the daughter of the Fire Dragon Igneel".

"This isn't the time for that crap" Mira yelled.

"Oh yeah how I beat you up before I deal with metal head over there" Nyoko roared out.

"Shut it both of you" Natsu clicked his fingers as 6 golems appeared and begun their assault on the elemental. "Nyoko is right… for the first time, flames of Nyoko's standard can melt metals such as steel easily but I'm not sure if you can melt an elemental, which is also why I'm using lightning against the metal lump" Natsu hummed as 4 golems fell to the ground in rubble. "So Nyoko just do what you're doing, Mira you can join me in doing large attacks and gain it's attention, Erza… you've not bought elemental armour yet have you?" Natsu rubbed his eyes once he saw Erza turn into a sweating chibi. "Um you can… try and… slow it down I guess".

*Roar*

The Elemental charged as the last golem fell, moving at a far greater speed than before. Nyoko gritted her teeth as she jumped to the side with all her might but it wasn't enough as one of the jagged steel spikes smacked her temple.

" **Soul Extinction** " Mira screamed in an effort to protect the Dragon Slayer. The wave of dark magic completely enveloped the Elemental but it had different ideas as the creature leaped towards Mira through the magic and back handed her into the wall.

Seeing the Take Over mage collapse in a heap with her transformation undone, Natsu closed his eyes "Erza… take those two out of the cave… **_now_** ". A dark aura embraced Natsu while Erza shakily gulped and picked the two unconscious members up, dragging them away. " ** _So… it's just you and me_** " the Elemental charged at Natsu but the gamer jumped over the creature. " ** _Now those ones are away, I guess I can stop playing nice… being dragged into guild brawls because you showed true power… it's just too tedious but I think you can keep a secret for me because…_** ". Natsu grinned as all 175 arrows, 80 javelins and 5 ballista bolts fused into one with lightning. " ** _…I am the 'Spear of Judgement'_** " Natsu threw the spear through the Elemental's right eye and the creature went into an electrical discharge, vaporising everything around it in a 20 meter radius while the shockwave bounced around the cave.

*Roar*

"What?" a hand grabbed his face. The Elemental flung Natsu around, using his body to break up the ground before throwing him at the wall. 'Still another 5,000hp to go eh?' Natsu gritted his teeth. 'Damn it, the last attack really took it out of me, I don't have enough magic to use the spear twice unless I never used any other magic. I could use ballista bolts but I doubt it will be enough to finish it off or I could use that but using that magic on something like this while the others can't fight is risky'. He sidestepped another Elemental charge 'but the only risk I can take'. 12 large golems rose from the ground surrounding the Elemental but instead of attacking, the golems grabbed the Elemental. Natsu walked over to the Elemental as it flailed in a failed attempt to get free from its pinned down position. "It's over" Natsu grabbed the creature's head. " **Take Over…** " a crazed smirk was all that could be seen before a bright light enveloped the cave.

(Time Skip)

"…And that, is how I saved the day" Natsu visibly sparkled as his teeth glistened. "And! That's why I'm so badass" Natsu chugged fizzy juice like beer as he laughed. "So my glorious friends if you ever need a hand… your saviour is here".

"Admit it, you were actually really excited to go on that S class quest under that bored face" Cana giggled.

"Shh" he hushed her while giving Nyoko a nuggy. "For the quest itself, no but going on a S class quest for the first time with little Nyokee here was the best".

"Yeah going with big brother was amazing and… don't call me Nyokee, it's embarrassing" the Dragon Slayer blushed.

"Hehe Nyoko's blushing, that's so cute!" Lisanna squealed.

"And no one but Natsu can call her that" Elfman nodded to himself. "You can't mock sibling love".

"Gray learned the hard way that Nyoko can be scarier than Erza and Mira combined" Cana giggled followed by the rest as Nyoko pressed her face against Natsu's chest to hide her blush.

"Anyway Natsu, you said you can use Take Over magic now right?" Elfman fidgeted.

"Ah Elfman, my man are we going to be discussing about using a full body take over" Natsu peered at the Strauss middle sibling. "Because yes I will help you in any way that I can but… and this is a big but, like my big butt" a golem shaped like a female mannequin appeared beside him. "Unlike what you're going for" Natsu snapped his fingers as the golem transformed into a Steel Elemental. "I personally can't transform myself but as you can see, my golems can" Natsu snapped his fingers again as the golem faded from existence.

"Wow that's awesome Natsee" Nyoko cheered into his chest.

Natsu lifted Nyoko by the waist and, threw her up and down "nobody is better than you Nyokee". He tossed the pinkette up high so she fell down, sitting on his shoulders "Elfman, I'll catch you up next week, alright". Natsu bounced the Dragon Slayer on his shoulders "how about we go to an all you can eat restaurant to celebrate our first S class mission, eh Nyoko?"

"YAY!" Nyoko raised her arms in celebration.

Meanwhile at a different table.

"He told them all… he told them all…" Mira repeated over and over face down on a table. "I told him not to say he saw my breasts… but what did he do, tell a whole bloody story about it… to people that included my siblings" Mira looked up with a devilish smirk. "Oh so he finds seeing me naked funny does he? Hehehehahaha I wonder how he likes it?"

"That's a bad idea" Erza took a piece of strawberry cake.

"Oh yeah well… what are you doing?" Mira squinted one eye.

"Wha?" Erza replied as she was nibbling the strawberry that was on top of the cake like a chibi mouse.

"Uh" Mira smartly replied.

 **Chapter end**


	6. Hero's Return

**Gamer of Magic**

 **oro03910: Yep Natsu can combine certain magics like ethernano and elemental to create something more powerful or create different effects. Like fire causing larger explosions or earth being a strong physical attack. For that re-quip idea, I like it but I doubt shinobi armour will be one, Natsu's not one to hide in a fight.**

 **RedDemonEye: I like the idea but those stats are crazy for the armour. Last chapter Natsu had the power of an S class mage, while maybe not physical strength but still. I think I can use that idea though, have the armour change between an inactive form which is weaker but no negative effects and an active form which is strong with negative effects.**

 **zubhanwc3: there is ways to improve magic apart from combining. It's the magic advancement that I was going on about before for example, in Elfman's case, beast arm is stage one, full body take over is stage two and powerful body take overs like Dimaria's god soul are stage 3.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Stats:

Level 112 (1,187,201/2,673,750exp)

Health (7130/7130) 40 regen per minute

Magic (15940/15940) 10 regen per second

Str: 167

End: 292

Dex: 311

Int: 351

Wis: 696

Cha: 301

Luk: 47

Traits

Fairy Tail S Class Mage: +20% damage, +15 to all stats while fighting alongside other Fairy Tail mages. Allies gain a 5% boost alongside you, +25% rep booster.

Perks:

Exp Hoarder – Gain 25% more Exp towards levelling up, Gain 15% more Exp towards magic and skills.

Gamer Vision – Enable your vision to see the world in code and graphics, Plus 100% accuracy, ability Homing Shot gained, read any language.

Master Crafter – Unlocks every crafting ability at level 5, 10% bonus to all crafting.

Master of Arcane – Grants an additional 50mp per level, plus 30 magic regen per hour, auto adjusts for previous levels.

Gamer Mod – Triples Magic and Magic Regen rate, halves Health and Health Regen rate.

 **Magic**

Ethernano Manipulation – Max

Intermediate Basic Elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning) – Max

Re-quip – Max

Golem Creation – Max

Golem Puppetry – Max

Elemental Soul, Golem Form – Max

Mimic Magic – Max

Advanced Telekinesis – Max

Rune Magic – Level 57

Arc of Power – Level 83

 **Nyoko Dragneel (Level 76)**

(740/1000) Loved

 **Mirajane Strauss (Level 79)**

(90/1000) Loved

 **Erza Scarlet (Level 83)**

(880/1000) Adored

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hehe well would you look at that?" Natsu laughed. "Little Erzy Werzy got arrested for property damage" he stepped inside the guild hall. 'It's been a while, I wonder if anyone remembers me' the gamer looked around seeing that nearly everyone was asleep. 'Did I miss a party or… Mystogan' Natsu thought seeing the cloaked individual.

"I'll be taking this job" Mystogan showed a job slip to Makarov.

"Wait, first release the sleeping spell" Makarov spoke drowsily but otherwise fine.

The man merely turned around, his eyes widening slightly in surprise seeing Natsu walking to the bar table. Mystogan stepped past Natsu mumbling to himself "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

"As talkative as he joined, right Gramps?" Natsu sat on a bar stool.

"That he is indeed, Natsu my boy" Makarov sighed as the guild members started to wake up.

"Uhh was that Mystogan?" Gray groaned with a headache followed by others while Nyoko remain partially asleep.

"Wait who's Mystogan?" Natsu peered over to the blonde he hadn't seen before.

"A S class Mage and contender for the strongest man in fairy tail" Elfman answered as Natsu nearly spat in laughter.

"And I thought you guys believed I was strong" Natsu spun on the squeaky bar stool. "Or did you forget my awesomeness?" the guild went silent as they stared at Natsu. "Guys? Say something… I come back from a decade quest and you don't even say hello, tsk terrible manners".

"~~NATSU~~" Nyoko yelled jumping on a table.

Natsu clicked his tongue. "Hey there Nyoko… huh?" Nyoko turned her back to him, crossing her arms in a pout. "Are you still angry that I never allowed you to come on the mission? Or are you mad because you found out, I stole some sweets from your secret pile?" Nyoko remained silent. "Or is it because I never noticed how big and strong you got while I was away Nyokee" Natsu whispered something in her ear.

Nyoko squirmed in place her pout fading. "Welcome home Natsee" the Dragon Slayer jumped on him wrapping her arms and legs around him for a full body hug.

"Aww _so cute_ " a voice full of sarcasm echoed throughout the guild.

"For fuck's sake Lexi, this was a good moment here" Natsu stared at the blonde woman on the second floor.

"It will be a good moment once I beat you in our rematch, it won't be a draw like last time" Lexi leaned on the banister, sparks flying around her. "Then it will be proof that I am the strongest here".

"You're not that strong, I can take you" Nyoko stepped off Natsu. "So come down here if you're not scared" a deathly glare appeared on the pinkette's face.

Lexi smirked "you come to me little lady".

"With pleasure" Nyoko roared charging forward but Natsu put his foot in front tipping her up. "What gives, Natsu" she whined.

"Well someone's not S class and they're trying to go up to the second floor" Natsu sighed. "So unless you're accompanying an S class on a mission don't go up there or Gramps will punish you" he patted her head. "Oh Lexi" a large magic aura covered Natsu. "If you want a fight, I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon".

"Tsk" Lexi vanished in a bolt of lightning.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed "I need a drink".

"Wow what happened to the atmosphere, I thought everyone would be hyped up for a big fight?" a blonde asked.

"You see Lucy, there is some… history between the two" Gray spoke up. "It was… a mistake, for both of them after a party".

"Wait you don't mean… you know" Lucy blushed up a storm.

"Yes he does" Erza spoke with bitterness. "Lexi spiked Natsu's drink hoping to make a fool of him but drank to much herself" she gritted her teeth. "…And Nyoko walked in on them".

"It's a long story but only Natsu, Nyoko and Lexi know the real story but none of them talk about it" Gray added. "But it ended with Natsu leaving on a decade quest, Nyoko training non stop by herself and Lexi brooding by herself as usual".

Lucy looked down worried "that's why Nyoko looked like that". The blonde looked up determined "maybe I can cheer her up again".

"We can all go and cheer her up" Erza suggested as her, Lucy and Gray moved beside the Dragon Slayer.

(Time Skip)

"So what happens now Makarov" Natsu opened the office door.

"Nothing my boy" the old man sighed. "While it pains my heart, I would feel like a monster to let you walk alone on a dark path" Makarov left the office and shut the door. "Let Fairy Tail shine a light on your path and help you along your way… thank you for telling me Natsu but please don't tell others about the mission just yet, sometimes you need to tell people to lighten the burden but you need time to properly think it over first".

"Thanks for the advice old man… as usual" Natsu walked down the stairs leading back to the guild hall. 'Hm it's getting late and it took a while to explain the mission to gramps… I want my bed' he looked around seeing Mira waving him over.

"Hey Natsu" Mira smiled. "Have a seat" her smile saying there was no room to argue.

"So Mira, are you on bar waitress often?" he tried making small talk.

"Only when I can't be bothered going on missions" Mira placed two drinks on the table. "Sorry I have to serve some orders so I'll leave you two alone" the Take Over mage walked away with a smile.

Natsu stared at the mage then looked down at his drink 'Two of us?' he looked to his right seeing the other pinkette in the guild "Nyoko?"

"H-hi" Nyoko took short glances at him. "Eh… how you doing?" she winked at him.

"What's with that half assed attempt at a greeting, what's wrong is little Nyokee finally out of energy" Natsu hummed rubbing her back. "Wait… you're not sick, are you?" Natsu backed away in his seat dramatically.

"I'M NO-not sick, damn it" Nyoko burst out. "It's just t-that I, well, you know, just um… well" she rambled on.

Natsu sipped his drink "calm down… take a deep breath then say whatever you were going to say".

"I-I don't… know if I can" she fiddled with her drink.

"Then whisper it if you're worried others might hear or we can go somewhere more quiet" Natsu sighed. Nyoko nodded gently moving her mouth to his ear while covering any sound with her hand. "Well… yeah, we are like brother and sister after all" Natsu stated as she whispered again. "I know pink is a rare colour for hair but that doesn't…" he paused while she continued. "By that, you mean…" Natsu blinked. "I well… are you sure Nyoko?" Natsu turned to face the Dragon Slayer.

Sitting back, Nyoko nodded "Yeah… why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… while I'm not against the idea, have you actually thought about it?" he peered at her. "I know you are… a straight forward person and follow the heart… well I just don't want you to rush into something on bad judgement" Natsu finished his drink. "If you are certain, I will give you an answer".

"Y-yeah" Nyoko smiled slightly. A few awkward moments passed before Nyoko pepped up "so are you really going to teach that thunder-bag a thing or two tomorrow?"

Natsu chuckled "if she's brave enough to face… the glorious Natsu, the most handsome guy in the guild".

The pinkette giggled "you're such an idiot sometimes".

"Oh?" Natsu placed his arm around her shoulder. "An idiot, that's a good one…" he tightened his grip, putting her in a headlock. "Who are you calling an idiot, eh?" Nyoko squirmed as Natsu gave her a nuggy.

"Why do you always give me a nuggy, meanie?" Nyoko pouted as Natsu loosened up.

"Because I can" Natsu flicked a strand of hair that was on Nyoko's face from the nuggy. "…And I'll do it as many times as long as I can see that cute little face of yours" Natsu laughed to himself. "Anyway, I'm going to go home now it's been a long day… you haven't destroyed the house while I was gone have you?" he nudged her. "Nah, my little Nyokee wouldn't do that would she?"

"Oh yeah…" Nyoko whispered. Natsu raised an eyebrow as hair covered her eyes "that's it". Nyoko shoved Natsu back, the surprise making them stumble as the gamer tripped backwards on a table leg.

'Uh… what is this…' Natsu groaned. 'Nyoko..?' the said pinkette was now on top of him, her lips sandwiched on his. Nyoko held on to his shoulders in an attempt to keep him in place but was otherwise scrambling around trying to lie in a comfortable position on top of him.

She parted lips with a blush "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… eh, err… **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** ". The pinkette smacked the side of his face, flustered and confused, she scampered away from Natsu and headed out of the guild.

"Why does she always have to be difficult?" Natsu rubbed where Nyoko punched him. Using a bit of wind magic, the Gamer was prompted to his feet. "It's always one thing after another" Natsu stepped towards the exit but Erza moved in front of him.

"Leave her be, Natsu" the knight put her hands on her hips. "Nyoko needs a lot to think about".

Natsu tilted his head "isn't this the part where you encourage me to run after her and explain the situation?"

She shook her head "what do you think this is? A romantic novel?" Erza sighed "look it's obvious that you care for her deeply, which is why you didn't flat out reject her but you never accepted either, why?"

"Well I don't think this is a romantic novel either, nobody can just go from treating someone like a sibling for years to immediately go to a lovey dovey relationship" Natsu shrugged. "It's like you are treating this like a visual novel game… that would be stupid, living life as a game where you could just reset and start over".

"While that is a stupid idea" Mira appeared behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "The fact remains, Nyoko needs to discover what her real feelings are first… I knew Nyoko was blunt but she jumped into the deep end and needs to think it over". Mira put a finger over her lips in thought "why don't you stay at my house while you let her think then we-uh you can talk to her tomorrow".

Natsu tapped his chin as he thought out loud "yeah that's a good idea… she'll be there to watch me and Lexi fight… which I could use as small talk which will then lead to one thing then another and wah-la, we can talk about the important things". He nodded to himself "but no way am I staying at your house, it's… weird". Natsu shivered 'from hiding from a possessed sleeping demon to a loud snoring _man_ snores, no thank you'. His gaze turned to Erza 'while she lacks common decency, I could've slept at her place but no, she lives at Fairy Hills which is girls only'. Natsu waved himself off "I'll just go to a hotel, see ya in the morning".

(Elsewhere)

"I can't believe I kissed him even when he never said no to me" Nyoko mumbled walking around Magnolia.

"Nyoko!" a high pitched call for the pinkette, echoed in her ear.

"Happy?" Nyoko sighed not feeling energetic as normal.

"Why'd you forget about me?" the blue cat hovered down to Nyoko's head height. "There I was having a yummy fishy wishy and you disappeared" Happy spoke in a joke tone as he saw his best friend looking depressed. "What's wrong" the cat asked, a worried vibe expressed on his face.

"It's all my fault" Nyoko stomped in frustration. "Natsu probably hates me right now and it's because I'm such an idiot" she punched the nearest wall, cracking it.

"I doubt Natsu hates you for doing something, he knows you're an idiot" Happy tried to lighten the mood. "Remember when you tried to cook him something and instead of regular peppers you added ghost peppers" he floated around the Dragon Slayer's head.

She giggled softly "yeah… he couldn't talk for hours then he made me eat the sour oranges".

"You mean lemons, don't you remember him chanting _when life gives you lemons…_ " Happy covered his mouth with his paw. "And he never let you cook for him again unless he was supervising you".

Nyoko shivered "yeah he was mad then… but this feels so much worse, he didn't tell me off like when we were kids or give me one of his punishments".

"Punishments?" Happy tilted his head. "Oh you mean when he tickles you so much that you can't stand?" Nyoko nodded. "What did you do this time anyway?" Happy asked since he was eating fish at the time.

"I asked him out and kissed him" Nyoko looked down. "Even though he rejected me".

"He rejected you…" Happy drifted off thinking about the two people that raised him. While it was true he had a closer relationship with the Dragon Slayer as they were always together. While Natsu got called up to do missions neither him or Nyoko were allowed to go on but he treated both of them like his surrogate parents and didn't like the idea of them not getting along. "So he said he didn't want to have a relationship with you?"

"Yeah, he said I have to think about it, it might not be the right decision, blah, blah, blah" Nyoko punched another tree.

"That doesn't sound like he rejected you" Happy flew in front of her.

"Really?" Nyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, think about it" Happy nodded with himself. "Natsu has always been the awkward type, never giving a straight forward answer. From what you said, Natsu never actually said no meaning you still have a chance and don't forget he isn't a person that likes to make attention towards himself".

"Wait I still have a chance? I got to go tell him now" a lightbulb pinged above her head but Happy lifted her up in the air. "What gives Happy?"

"You can't just barge in on him at this time of night" Happy carried Nyoko towards the house. "Why don't you ask him out, after he wipes the floor with Lexi because _~you ~loooove~ him~_ " Happy teased, Nyoko never responded but her face turned red in embarrassment.

(Time skip)

"EVERYONE PLACE YOUR BETS" Cana yelled. "THE MATCH BETWEEN THE THUNDERBOLT: LEXI AND THE JACK OF ALL MAGIC: NATSU IS ABOUT TO START" everyone roared in excitement standing a bit away from Natsu and Lexi. Unlike before when Erza fought Nyoko, nobody stood in a circle around them as the two had quite large scale attacks in comparison.

"You should just give up" Lexi crossed her arms, sparks already flying. "I'm different than before, nobody in the guild can match me, I'm the strongest".

"So you say but you haven't done anything to prove it" Natsu smirked. "And you know nothing of my power" his gamer vision popped into existence as the two entered a staring contest.

Makarov brought his hand down "BEGIN".

Leaping forward quickly, Lexi punched him. Natsu merely hardened his skin, taking the punch to the face without flinching but sent a kick. The kick struck Lexi's cheek as she stumbled back holding her face. Natsu smirked spinning round kicking her again but Lexi grabbed his ankle and threw him away using the momentum. "Little bastard, kicking me in the face" Lexi threw a bolt of lightning his way but Natsu jumped to the side.

" **Earth Spear** " Lexi jumped as the ground beneath her tried to strike her. Transforming into lightning, Lexi flew directly towards Natsu and punched him with a lightning fist. "Here's a new trick for you, **Arc of Power – Absolute Force** " Natsu's fist glowed orange before her punched her in the gut. Unlike before, Lexi was shot back like a bullet crashing into the ground like a meteor. 'Hmm seems nice an effective, a punch like that would defeat me in 6 hits but 250mp per second is a bit much'.

*Gasp* Lexi held her stomach in pain. "What the hell" a large amount of lightning appeared in her hand. " **Thundering Roar** " Lexi threw all the lightning in anger as the explosion hit Natsu full force. Natsu fell to his knees before collapsing on his face, seeing this Lexi bellowed "is that all you have and you challenged me, pathetic".

Natsu chuckled "the only pathetic thing here… is your eyesight". Natsu cracked up and broke into rubble.

"What the… a golem? Where are you..?" Lexi turned around her eyes widening.

"And I thought I was hiding so well" another Natsu had appeared behind Lexi. The only difference was this Natsu was 15 meters tall with a fist drawn back "it's too late to look scared". Natsu's fist came down and crushed Lexi with enough force to create a tremor.

Natsu narrowed his eyes as lightning exploded from under the fist, shattering all the way up to the elbow of the giant Natsu golem. "Fucking di…" Lexi was cut off as the golems other fist came down on her. More lightning exploded as Lexi shot off in a lightning bolt landing meters away from the armless giant golem. "When the hell could you make golems look like you?" Lexi gritted her teeth painfully as she looked around for Natsu while the giant golem was repairing itself.

"About a year ago, **Arc of Power…** " the real Natsu spoke behind her. " **Unrelenting Power** " Lexi tried to escape in lightning but a shooting wall of pure power smacked Lexi out of the air. 'Maybe I'm going to hard on her… wha-' a lightning bolt hit Natsu in the chest sending him back on the ground. 'Urgh, got to remember I'm a fragile little thing when I'm not protected by magic, not like I ever run out though… hmm'. A thundering boom got Natsu's attention as all he could see was lightning above him in a ball.

" **Raging Bolt** " Lexi screamed out as Natsu was crushed by all of the lightning.

 **-423hp**

"Now that hurt…" Natsu walked out of the dust cloud that was created. "But I don't intend on playing around right now… not after you used your big attack". Natsu clapped his hands as a small tornado surrounded Lexi " **Wind Twister** ". The blonde let out a thundering lightning dispelling the tornado but gasped in shock seeing Natsu right up close. " **Arc of Power – Absolute Force** " Natsu upper-cutted Lexi with an orange glowing fist, sending her flying up in the air. "Back down you come, **Telekinesis – Attraction** " Natsu aimed his palm at Lexi as a large gravitational force brought her directly towards him. " **Re-quip – Source Sword** " Natsu batted Lexi away as she came down with a long silver sword. "So Lexi, do you give up yet?" Natsu put his sword away in his inventory.

"I-I… am… the STRONGEST" Lexi roared.

"Well let it be known that you were defeated by your own hand" a magic circle appeared in front of Natsu. "It's always terrible when you lose and it is _your_ fault" Lexi gritted her teeth and was about to retort but felt something behind her. The something was the giant golem, only now it had the appearance of Lexi with a purple aura around it and a glowing orange hand.

"What the fuck" the golem's fist came down on Lexi, creating a shockwave. The golem raised it's fist from the ground, revealing a beaten but conscious Lexi that wanted to fight but couldn't move. "Little prick… get over here so I can kick your ass".

Natsu rolled his eyes as the golem sunk into the ground, disappearing "now that's finally over". He ignored the shouts of cheers and cries of despair as people either won or lost large bets.

"Natsu…" he turned to see a determined looking pinkette. "I've made my choice… so…" Nyoko grabbed Natsu's head and pulled him down, not even hesitating as she took his lips with her own. She reeled her head back "…so what do you say?"

"What do I say?" Natsu clicked his tongue. "You need to learn how to kiss someone… which I'll happily teach you" he pulled her scarf bringing her lips back on his. Natsu wrapped his arms around Nyoko's smaller frame and pulled her against him tightly. Nyoko however, tangled her arms around his head to hold him in place, determined to win the tongue clash she was currently in. Both pinkette's parted with heavy breaths as squeezed her gently "love you little Nyokee".

"I love you too, you big idiot" Nyoko kissed him again, ignoring tears of relief and joy running down her face.

"Heh… heh… look at that I made the two get together and happy… but why am I so… **_pissed off_** " Mira smiled and clenched her fists tightly from a distance.

 **Chapter End**


	7. New Team, New Mission

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Sorry everyone that it was a bit of a wait but this lil boy got a bit sick but he's back in business. Also I have to mention I have started a side story or filler of this story about Natsu's decade quest. It will have a slower update than this one but considering the canon of Fairy tail, I'm going to have Natsu meet one of the pairings that would have otherwise taken ages to meet.**

 **Phenomenal Excelsior: you may have to be more specific**

 **The Lazy Dragon: what Natsu did for the past 3-4 years was a decade quest solo, there will be comments made here and there especially for the pairing planned.**

 **AscendedHumanity: power wise, yeah Natsu is third in the guild. Makarov plain just has higher magic power and knowledge considering his age and experience. Gildarts it is a bit different because of his disassembly magic, Natsu can't use golems, etc. so even though Makarov is strongest, Natsu would struggle more to beat Gildarts.**

 **oro03910: Well the size limit is 20 meters high. The magic that golems use are limited to Natsu's own magic but they cost more mp to use them. Also while golems can mimic others appearance and magic, the magic won't have the same effect. For example, a golem transformed into Nyoko could use a fire dragon roar but the magic would be Natsu's fire elemental magic, not Nyoko's dragon slayer magic. The giant golem hand can attack but considering it's stuck in the ground, it's probably better for holding someone. Runes and golems are things I have not thought about yet but maybe.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: don't worry, this story is a harem.**

 **xhope14x: the criticism is fair, for point 1 writing long chapters is not really my thing but I will try to improve, I do get that the whole thing is bouncing around but I was going use flashbacks when situations occur since I wanted to get to the canon timeline. For point 2, the Nyoko thing I will agree may have been sudden, at the time I was thinking since Nyoko basically has the straightforward personality of canon Natsu, who would appear on Lucy's bed, in the bath, etc. after knowing Natsu for so long it would've happened but I know I kind of rushed it. So I think of a way to amend that as best as I can.**

 **Run0nSentences: I'll think about it, Lucy is a conflicting character for me. I hated her character at the start but I did like her near the end, maybe I will write her like she was at the end of the series.**

"~~Natsu~~" Nyoko spun around in circles slowly towards him. "Can we go back to bed" she yawned.

"You know, if I didn't know better I might have went with you" Natsu sighed. "But considering I had to teach you where babies come from yesterday, I'm going to have to decline".

The Dragon Slayer blushed "hey… i-it's not my fault". She crossed her arms "anyway you gave me the idea when you stared at my breasts".

"Yeah, yeah" Natsu waved off the conversation throwing a fireball at her face.

"Mmnum" Nyoko slurped up the fire with a grin. "You always have the best fire to wake me up" she crossed her arms at the back of her head. "Hey Natsu, I was wondering if you want to go on a mission today with my team, just like we used to".

"Oh? It's your team now, I leave for a few years and you're the boss now" Natsu smirked. "I doubt Mira or Erza would remain quiet about that".

Nyoko gasped "I haven't even told you about the new team yet". She slammed her fist on her chest "I'm the leader". Sparkles radiated from the pinkette as she gave a smug look "eh… do you remember Luce that was in the guild with us before".

"It's Lucy, even I know that flame brain" Natsu flicked her forehead.

"Well she's in the team and Erza is in the team as well but she brought Gray along with her" Nyoko grumbled. "But I don't know if those two are going to be full time team members yet… and we have one more member" she grinned.

"Happy?" Natsu looked towards the window.

"Aye!" the blue cat floated into the room holding a job flier in his paws.

"Hmm… I see" Natsu rubbed his chin in thought. "Shouldn't Happy be leader though, while fish is on his brain a lot… he has a brain"

"What's that supposed to mean" her eye twitched as Nyoko charged. "Take this and this and that" Natsu moved his hand forward placing it on Nyoko's head making her punches land short.

"Jeez Nyoko I was only kidding" Natsu sighed as Nyoko stopped punching but half glared. "You have a brain… but you just don't use it".

"Oh that's it, **Fire Dragon Nut Punch** " Nyoko roared obviously having enough of the teasing.

Natsu gasped hearing the pinkette and caught her fist "Counter, head chop". Natsu karate chopped her head as a comedic lump rose from her head. "Aim there again and you're going to have a bad time" he pinched both of her cheeks and stretched them wide apart.

"~Sowwy~" Nyoko squeaked with puffed up cheeks. "So are you going with us or what?"

 **Quest: Training Wheels 2.0**

 **Objective: Assist Nyoko on her first S class mission she is in charge for.**

 **Secret Objective ?**

 **Rewards:**

 **200,000 exp**

 **125,000 Jewels**

 **?**

 **?**

"I guess I could… for a price" Natsu tilted his head gesturing to the dragon slayer.

Nyoko huffed "but I'm always kissing you".

"Do you not like kissing me, Nyokee~" Natsu sung.

Redness crept onto her cheeks "no… it not that I don't like it… it, it's just embarrassing okay".

Natsu hummed "well I'm glad to hear that". He flicked her forehead "if it's just embarrassment, then I just got to help you get over it right?" Natsu chuckled "and lucky for you, we can wait at least an hour before starting the job".

(Time Skip)

"How, just how?" Natsu exhaled smoke.

"I don't know, okay" Nyoko bowed her head. "I never meant to do it".

"I know that but still when you burp, fire shoots out" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah I guess" she shrugged.

"Hey Nyoko, Happy you finally made it slowcoaches" Lucy called them over

"Hey Luce" Nyoko waved.

"…" Lucy froze. "Whoa did you two really bring Natsu along, I don't know the guy but from that fight with Lexis, does he really need help with a mission".

"Not really but he's coming anyway" Nyoko put her arms at the back of her head.

Natsu sighed "what's wrong Nyoko, did I burn out all your energy with our session". He chuckled patting Nyoko's head. "Hey Lucy… why are you all red and steamy now, did Nyoko turn up the heat or something".

"Y-your session…" Lucy shakily pointed at the two of them. "Did… did you mean… before you got here… you two…" her voice began to get unrecognisable by being to flustered.

Nyoko turned her head but a mischievous gleam appeared in Natsu's eyes. "Yeah we did, when Nyoko came to get me for the job, she saw me changing and decided to join me".

"Yeah Lucy" Happy piped in. "I was outside the house and all you could hear was, *bam* *bam* *bam* and Natsu~, Natsu~, NATSU~".

"W-what are you two saying?" the pinkette yelled.

"Me and Happy were just telling Lucy how it all went down, me and you got changed for the mission, we kissed but you got over excited and burped fire into my mouth, then you panicked shouting my name because you thought you killed me… see perfectly truthful".

"Aye!" Happy jumped in.

"God I hate you" Nyoko grumbled.

"And yet" Natsu rested on her shoulder. "You love us… don't deny it".

"Shut it, why do you always have to try and embarrass me like that" she smacked Natsu's face with a flaming fist. "It's annoying" Nyoko stomped.

"Annoying because I tease you or…" Natsu caressed her left cheek. "Because you don't know how to tease me back" he gave her a quick peck as Nyoko went to speak.

"Hey can you two quit your lovers spat, we have a mission to do" Lucy shouted.

Natsu snickered "alright jealous blonde, me and Nyoko won't kiss in front of you". He shrugged "not like I will want to in a minute anyway".

Nyoko's eyebrow twitched "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh it's nothing, nothing at all" Natsu waved off. "But it's time to get in the boat, Nyokee" the slayer's face turned pale. "Where do you think you're going?" he grabbed her scarf as she tried to sneak away.

"I was just thinking we could get a more suitable mission for our talents" the pinkette spoke like a statue.

"I found you" a hand landed on Lucy's shoulder, making her jump into Natsu.

"Gray what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to scare me out of my skin?" Lucy screamed at the appearing ice mage.

"Nah I was here because Nyoko here stole a S class mission and Gramps told me to bring you guys back but you could've said Natsu was tagging along with you" Gray sighed. "And I was looking forward to force you back to the guild with a beatdown" he huffed.

Nyoko growled exhaling smoke although, she was glaring at Lucy instead. "How long…" she clenched her fists. "How long to you plan to flaunt and press those giant flabs against my Natsu? Just cause yours are big doesn't mean you can try and take him" the dragon slayer pointed at the blonde.

"I really wasn't trying to" Lucy stepped back in fear.

"It really wasn't a big deal, I seen a few other girls bigger than Lucy on the decade quest… in much skimpier attire" Natsu shrugged. "Now…" he grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt and Nyoko's scarf. "Let's find a stupid boat and go on the mission, or we are going to be here all day" Natsu lifted both of them up and dragged them to the port.

"Hey…" Gray raised his hand in their direction. "Did you guys even know I was here?" a silent wind blew his shirt off.

"Hey" Natsu turned back. "Happy, are you coming or what?"

"Aye sir" Happy flew past the maker wizard's head.

"Oi get back here" Gray ran at the gamer.

Natsu rolled his eyes "alright Gray… did you want to join us?".

Gray grinned "hell yeah, I want to go on an S class quest".

"WHAT" Nyoko yelled. "But we can do it ourselves, actually I could do it on my own so… yeah" she huffed as the two wizards glared at each other.

"Sure I'll hold you to that Nyoko" Natsu smiled. "I need to come due to the S class requirement but I won't do anything else… unless I'm forced to" the look on Nyoko's face faltered as Lucy looked to be in a panic as the only S class refused to help.

"But… but you won't get a part of the reward so shouldn't you help" Nyoko sounded half dispirit.

"Nyoko… I just completed a decade quest" he shrugged. "The reward from that is at least 100 times greater than this S class quest so I really don't need money right now" Lucy's jaw hit the floor with a bang. 'Also seeing Nyoko in charge will be priceless' Natsu thought mischievously.

"Are you sure you can't help with anything?" Lucy pleaded.

"Hm… well there is one thing" Natsu hummed.

"REALLY" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, I will force Nyoko into the boat to take us and make sure she is not sick on us" Natsu gave a thumbs up.

"HEY! We don't need to go on a boat" Nyoko flailed in a swimming motion. "We can just swim to the island or, OR!" she pointed to the gamer. "You can use wind magic to fly us over there".

Natsu scratched his chin "you're right I could do that but nah… a gentle boat ride is best for you to get over that sickness." He giggled darkly "you look so silly with a sick face too".

(Time skip)

"Mmfft" Nyoko groaned as she hung half off the boat.

"There, there" Natsu smiled as he rubbed the dragon slayer's back to soothe the motion sickness while using his left hand to hold her legs. "And I'm glad you came along Gray, creating a boat of ice was pretty smart".

"Heh don't mention it" Gray looked at his right hand as a frosty mist surrounded it. "It's all thanks to you anyway".

Natsu raised an eyebrow as Lucy and Happy just looked on towards the two "how so?"

"It was back when we were kids, you had become really strong all of a sudden by continuously hunting Vulcans and Wyverns" Gray peered up. "I was really bratty at the time, refusing to work with Nyoko, Erza, Mira, Elfman… everyone, always thinking I'm the best but despite that". The two locked eyes "you were the only one that didn't mock me or start a fight with me… no when I tried to fight you, sure you beat my ass down but you told me how to improve my magic and fighting".

"I wouldn't have called you bratty Gray" Natsu shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, you still acted like a prick sometimes but you were lost and well, it kind of reminded me of myself once upon a time". Natsu broke eye contact "you could have easily turned out what I used to be, cold and calculative… sorry I can't do a nice pun like you can Gray".

The ice wizard smirked "same as always, aren't you".

"Isn't that just the truth… hold on a moment" Natsu put his hand out, palm facing the sky. "Hold on" a grey magic circle appeared on his palm. "Up we go" Natsu raised his hand up slightly as the whole boat and everyone on it, jolted into the air before remaining motionless.

"A-aye" Happy mumbled with dizzy spirals in his eyes.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IDIOT, YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH" Lucy screamed.

Natsu shrugged "well if you wanted to get hit by that massive wave down there, I can drop you in front of it if you would like".

"Wave?" Lucy peered over the side. "Wow we nearly got hit by that, that was close…"

"AHHH we're on still ground" Nyoko leaped up, landing on thin air. "eh? AHHHHHH"

"There she goes" Natsu peered over the side. "She said she could do this mission on her own, so I wonder how she is going to deal… oh she's hit the water". Happy flew over the side and hovered down to Nyoko's fallen spot.

"I thought you weren't going to do anything" Gray commented. "Yet you helped us with the wave, what gives".

"I said I wouldn't help unless something went after me also I didn't really want to get wet although, it seems I got Nyoko wet". Natsu blinked "don't you dare repeat that".

"Don't say things like that, Natsu" Lucy booted Natsu square in the face.

Natsu twitched "you really need to lighten up Lucy". He shrugged "maybe about 20 pounds". Natsu snickered diving off the side of the boat "see ya".

"Hey get back here" Lucy tried to grab his legs but missed. "Wait… wait a second, why is the boat shaking… aaaah" she wobbled over the edge.

"A bunch of morons" Gray grinned as he cannonballed over the edge.

'Perhaps I should've made the boat hover 100 feet in the air' Natsu pondered landing in the water a few seconds later. 'Yep definitely' Natsu emerged from the water. 'Where's…' "Holy shit" Natsu yelped in fright as Nyoko jumped at him from behind.

"Hehe got you" the dragon slayer grinned. "And you screamed so cutely"

"Oh shut it pinkie" Natsu reached behind him caressing her cheek. "Come on let's get out of the water".

"No… we can stay here for a little while right" Nyoko whispered as her legs locked around his hips. "It's only a little time after all" she placed her face into the back of his head and started sniffing Natsu heavily.

"Um Nyoko, what are you doing?" the gamer asked not seeing Nyoko's eyes glow a bit brighter. "We're still on a mission, you know" Nyoko grunted in response as she slipped her hands into his shirt.

"It's been so long" Nyoko opened her mouth, her canines looking ready to sink into something.

"Nyoko, let go" the pinkette simply held on tighter as a form of _no_. "Nyoko, there's a giant wave" Natsu squirmed unable to do anything.

"Huh? Eeeeeh?" Nyoko screamed out as the 70 foot wave hit them head on.

…

Nyoko groaned sluggishly as her hair flopped down, wet over her face "stupid hair". She released a small bit of magic as Nyoko heated up, effectively drying herself. "What?" she looked at herself to see she was sitting on Natsu's chest backwards. "Natsu?" she turned her head to see him comically knocked out. "Phew… a least he's not hurt but he's not up yet either" Nyoko looked in front of her with a gulp. "So what he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him right?" the dragon slayer fell forward, sniffing heavily. "Natsu always smells so good" Nyoko drooled. 'I hope he doesn't think I'm weird when I smell him'.

'Well that was annoying, do the villagers of this island have to deal with that all the time' Natsu stared at the sky, eyes half open. 'Wait… oh it's just Nyoko on top of me, what's she doing?'

'Natsu is still out cold so I wonder if he will mind… I am his girlfriend right? I just want to know, well it's not like anyone will find out' Nyoko glanced side to side. 'This might be my only chance…' she slid her head down. 'I'm a dragon slayer, what kind of dragon would I be if I didn't know this scent… right Igneel?' Nyoko braced herself before plunging her face on his crotch 'the smell of my future mate'.

'What… the… actual… fuck…' Natsu gasped but it didn't seem like Nyoko heard with her sniffing. "Hey Nyoko…" the pinkette froze at his words. "did you… um… well… this is clearly your thing… and all that so I don't want to… begrudge or that".

"NO" Nyoko jumped up. "It's my fault for smelling you without asking, please don't tell anyone it's embarrassing a dragon slayer like me has to wait until you can't move before smelling you".

"My lips are sealed" Natsu zipped his lips. 'Ah it's a dragon slayer thing then, do dragons smell those that they like or something'.

"Really" Nyoko tackled Natsu with a hug. "Thanks Natsee" she perked up. "Oh I know you can smell me back as payback" Natsu blinked blankly. "Although…" Nyoko turned red. "Igneel said after the male smell the female then he…" steam burst out of her head.

"Nyoko…" Natsu headbutted the dragon slayer. "We are on a dangerous cursed island with god knows what and we have to find the others to check they're alright… why are you acting so weird today".

"I just thought it would be romantic" Nyoko shrugged.

Natsu crossed his arms "you've been talking to Mira again haven't you?"

Cold sweat poured from Nyoko shifted "just a small talk".

He sighed "look if you want to be with me, be yourself I chose you for you, not for you to try and be someone else".

"But I just really want you to like me so…" Nyoko rested her head under his chin.

"…So just be my dragon" Nyoko nodded into him as Natsu held her close.

 **Achievement Unlocked: Dragon Heart**

 **Maximise the rep with a dragon slayer to a point where it's impossible for him/her to love you even more than he/she is now (completed)** ** _– Note: dragon slayers are like wild like beasts, don't ignore or poke them the wrong way, or be prepared to be taken by force._**

'That note is a joke right?' Natsu froze as he felt Nyoko grind on him. 'It's just… a… joke note'

 **Chapter end.**


	8. Conspiracies

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Thanks for the support guys, finally over 100 reviews. Anyways the chapter is here at last, I will admit I was just being lazy but it's here now.**

 **AscendedHumanity: in a way, dragon slayers can go into heat although, it's only those raised by dragons. As they lived with dragons, it affects the slayer at a young age but they can't go into a full heat as the have human emotion and feeling.**

 **Shadow of God: why Natsu could get easily flustered by someone like Mira but not Nyoko is different. Nyoko may go around Natsu naked but he has seen it a lot of times so unless Nyoko is trying to seduce, Natsu won't bother caring. Natsu is not used to Mira though and she can seduce quite well.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: well I won't go into depth and it may be confusing at this point in the story but both Natsu and Nyoko are end but they aren't end at the same time. Natsu is not an oc, he has a different personality because of a different past, that I will start explaining about phantom lord arc. Zeref I don't know about a gender bend but there is a couple others at least. The cursed island arc will start the harem and it's going to start like wild fire… eventually.**

"This is quite a peaceful island, isn't it?" Natsu stared around.

"Uh huh" Nyoko droned out.

"What kind of enthusiasm is that" he covered his face with the palm of his hand. "Is this because I stopped our little session?" Nyoko glanced to the side. "Don't look like that, Nyoko" Natsu rubbed her cheek. "If you look so cute, I might just lose control".

"Oh no, whatever will I do" Nyoko blinked as cutely as she could.

"Mmmftft" Natsu covered his mouth. "What's wrong? You look constipated".

"Oi" Nyoko's fist smacked the side of his head.

"Oi" Natsu mimicked punching her back.

Nyoko butted heads with him "are you picking a fight with me?"

"You hit me first, pyro" both of them began to roll around in a brawl as Lucy, Gray and Happy sweat dropped as they walked towards the fight.

"They're… they're both idiots" Lucy sighed. "Don't they know this is an S class mission… and speaking of which, WHY is the S class wizard on the floor while Nyoko is still standing".

"Simple, I'm just so strong" Nyoko boasted lifting Natsu's dangling body above her head.

"Nah, it's more like Natsu is a bit weak" Gray waved off Nyoko's statement. "Out of all the S class wizards in Fairy Tail, Natsu is by far the weakest, physically that is".

"That's why…" Nyoko dropped Natsu and caught him like a bride. "…I'm always there to protect him" she finished with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy tilted her head slightly "but if Natsu is an S class, how is he weaker than others who aren't S class".

"That's not what I meant… it's different" Gray shrugged.

Natsu clicked his tongue "think of it like I fight like you Lucy, you summon spirits to fight while I attack from afar. Our strength is subpar to be honest but our magic is powerful, unlike this one" he poked Nyoko's nose. "always fighting head first… same goes for every other S class mage in Fairy Tail".

(Flash Back)

 _"_ _Ni Way!" Erza screamed. "Natsu is an S class mage now, but I wanted to be the one to test him" she huffed._

 _"_ _That's too bad" Makarov sipped his beer. "Maybe you can celebrate his promotion at that cake café, you were wanting to take him to" the old man giggled like a school girl noticing the red head storming off with a blush. 'heh, heh, heh I swear kids are growing up faster and faster with each generation' he took another sip of his drink._

 _"_ _Hey rust bucket, I never realised you gained a bit of weight" Mira snickered gaining the red head's attention._

 _"_ _At least my breasts are growing and not sagging, emo…" Erza walked over to her rival with a curious glance. "What happened to you? Did you get rejected" she commented on the demon girl's bandages._

 _"_ _Oh ha-ha" Mira crossed her arms. "No I just kind of, lost the fight against Natsu when I tested him"._

 _Erza smirked at her rival's defeat "Natsu?"_

 _"_ _Yo" Natsu called back from right behind her._

 _"_ _Kyaa!" Erza jumped. "Don't do that" she took deep breathes._

 _"_ _Well you said my name, little tomato" Erza twitched annoyed at the nickname but smiled softly. "So did you need something or… did you just miss me" Natsu pulled Erza closer by her waist._

 _"_ _I want a little spar with you, just to test you myself" Erza glared challengingly._

 _"_ _But I don't wanna… I just fought Mira a couple of days ago and Nyoko and Gray keep picking fights with me" Natsu ranted._

 _"_ _Then how am I going to test your strength then?" Erza demanded. "A race, an arm wrestle, what…"_

 _"_ _Arm wrestle seems simple enough" Natsu strolled over to the nearest table. "bring it"._

 _"_ _I was joking" Erza dead panned._

 _"_ _I'm not" Erza rolled her eyes going to the table. "That's my strawberry, bring it"._

 _"_ _3"_

 _"_ _2"_

 _"_ _1"_

 _"_ _GO!" both of them shouted as Natsu's hand shot straight back with a crunch. 'Shit' Natsu thought as his body twisted into the air and slammed back down. "I think I just broke my arm"._

(Flash back end)

"You know I can walk right?" Natsu stated as Nyoko continued to carry him.

"Yeah" Nyoko bounced him up a little. "But you look so cute like this, just like a baby".

"You want to see a baby, give me 9 months" Natsu winked.

"Huh? Why 9 months? I'm pretty sure I can find a baby in a couple of weeks" Nyoko shrugged. "I suppose you are lazy Natsu".

Natsu grumbled "you three help me out over here".

Lucy burst into steam looking to the side in her wild imagination while Happy floated around the blonde leaking some naughty comments. Gray shrugged only in his boxers "no one can help you with her single brain cell".

"B-but I taught her where babies come from, literally this morning… oh you know I am just giving up" Natsu slumped before gasping. "Careful you guys… there's a keep out sign" Natsu pointed to the sign on the huge wooden gate.

Nyoko stared down at Natsu with an uncharacteristic annoyed gaze. "Careful Natsu… butterfingers" the dragon slayer dropped him on the ground with a smug smirk.

"Was that karma from years ago?" Natsu pondered.

"Nope" Nyoko grabbed his hand to help him up. "It's payback" she lost her grip, dropping Natsu right on his ass again.

"You're a lot more sly than before I left but I might need to _teach_ you some new tricks" Natsu dusted himself off, clicking his tongue. "Anyway let's not keep the mission waiting… don't burn down the door Nyoko" the dragon slayer stuck out her tongue before turning to the gate with a pout.

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE! WE'RE HERE FOR THE JOB REQUEST" Lucy put her hands around her mouth and yelled to the top of the gate.

Meanwhile, Natsu gazed around the group as a golem in the mirror image of himself emerged beside him. 'Sorry Nyoko… you guys but this is where we part' he took off his jacket as the golem put on the jacket. 'That should confuse Nyoko's nose' wind magic coated Natsu's skin as he floated up slightly and hovered silently into the surrounding forests. "See you later" he hushed out turning his back towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Took you long enough" Natsu's eyes darted to the left noticing a familiar black haired woman.

"Ultear" the woman smugly smiled walking deeper into the forest. Natsu scrunched his face resisting the urge to groan as he followed her.

…

"But you guys look so cool" Nyoko exclaimed. "You have horns and stuff, so cool" she was about to continue but a fist slammed into her skull.

"Don't be rude Nyoko… they don't want to look like… this" _Natsu_ lectured the dragon slayer.

"Yeah Nyoko we're here to help them change back to normal remember" Lucy reminded with a sigh.

"Oh sorry my bad" Nyoko rubbed her head where _Natsu_ hit her.

"You're an idiot, Nyoko" _Natsu_ rubbed his eyes. "So village chief, how did this problem start to begin with?"

The chief looked up grimly "it all started when the moon turned purple. As you can see when the moon shows itself, it's purple light transforms all of the villagers turning in to the terrifying forms you see in front of us". Some villagers had tears falling as the chief continued "if this isn't a curse, what could it possibly be. We will return to normal as the moon disappears in the morning however, there are some poor souls that cannot turn back as their minds have been lost".

"So sad" Lucy whispered.

"For those unfortunate souls the fate for them is insanity and to… put them out of their misery, we… put them to death". The chief clenched his walking staff "even my son… Bobo has fallen to this insanity… this curse which will doom us all".

"But they could've gone back to normal someday" Nyoko yelled.

"Perhaps but it always ends in failure, we've tried but to no avail. They always break free and if we don't put them down then they may kill us all, I should know after I had to kill my own son" streams ran down the chief's cheeks. "Please lift the curse from this evil island… please or we are all doomed in this fate".

"We're not going to let that happen! We can fix this I promise you" Nyoko gritted her teeth.

"There's only one way to remove this curse, the moon… the moon must be destroyed".

(Meanwhile)

"Look Ultear" Natsu leaned his back on a tree, folding his arms. "What do you want this time? Or is this under Master Hades' orders?" he stared into the forest. "I took the mission as you asked".

"Indeed you did, I was going to contact you earlier about coming here to gain a bit of help but you are here before I asked" Ultear slithered her hand on his shoulder.

"Oi" Natsu clamped down on her wrist. "Try and put another paralysis binding snake on me again and we are going to have problems".

"So uptight" Ultear giggled. "I just thought a strong man such as yourself needed a little message to help those stressed muscles" the time mage pushed herself against him a subtle smirk twitching up at the corner of her mouth.

Natsu rolled his eyes internally 'is that what she's playing at? Seduce me and manipulate me, oldest trick in the book'. He smiled pulling her closer until all they could see was each other 'if you want to play that game, I'll show you how a master gamer plays the game'.

 _Ping_

 _Charm has evolved into Seduction_

 _Seduction (lvl 1)_

 _An advanced form of charm, using you appearance, body language and personality to lure others. 99.9% chance of seducing loved reputations, 90% chance of seducing adored reputations, 60% chance of seducing friendly reputations, 40% chance of seducing liked reputations, 25% chance of seducing neutral and disliked reputations, 5% chance of seducing hated and hostile reputations._

 _Note: if charisma is over double your target, target's seduction will be reflected back._

"Don't worry if I'm stressed Ultear" Natsu led her back to a tree and sandwiched her tightly. "Embracing you like this is enough for me, you're perfect… soft, kind, strong and independent".

"Hm… flattery only gets you so far big man" Ultear looked off to the side in a mix of anger and embarrassed blushing.

"If you have the time, we could _explore_ different areas" Natsu caressed her cheek.

The time mage looked back to him a relaxed smile "I guess we could". Ultear grabbed his hand with a sultry look and put his hand in her kimono "feel free to explore then ~Natsu~".

Natsu screamed mentally 'crap I didn't mean for it to go this far, I just got with Nyoko for fuck sake… but if I back out now, Ultear will know that I lied to her before on this secret mission… a mission that could protect Nyoko'. He smiled grabbing Ultear's left breast giving it continuous squeezes 'Nyoko's health and safety is most important'. Ultear jumped up wrapping her legs around him like a vise with a large amount of force, knocking Natsu down with her on top.

"~Natsu~ this feels…" Ultear panted before slight panic appeared in her eyes. "We can't do this, I-I… refuse to um… do this with a guy from a light guild… so…" Ultear fixed her kimono while she hid her face. "This never happened so… the job the JOB!" Ultear perked up taking out a mask. "S-stop your fairy tail friends from i-interfering with the moon drip".

"So use this mask as a disguise and stop anyone from hurting your group, got ya" Natsu plucked the mask from her hand. "And you won't say a word about that secret of mine".

"H-hey I'm the one who's embarrassed h… oh you meant that…" Ultear gritted her teeth in embarrassment. "But we're keeping what just happened a secret, you got that?" she gripped his collar.

"Don't worry about it" Natsu sighed.

"I'm serious! If those damn council members find out, I won't here the end of it and those damn 7 kin won't stop mocking me" Ultear shoved him back.

"Alright, alright, jeez" Natsu re-quipped the mask. "It's time to play my part" as he put the mask on, Natsu shrunk slightly his body now having the look of a man in his late 50's with long green hair. While his clothes changed into a tribal outfit with a poncho. "Gahaha, now I'm in character" Natsu laughed in a squeaky yet hoarse voice.

"Just get the hell out of here and get to work" Ultear huffed, arms crossed.

"why thy disrespect my dear? I am Zalty, Master of Elements" _Zalty_ held out his hand as fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning appeared on each fingertip. "I am the strongest mage that ever lived".

 **Quest: Masked Betrayal**

 **Objective: Help the Ice Emperor and complete the moon drip project**

 **Secondary Objective: Allow no one to discover your true identity**

 **Secret Objective ?**

 **Rewards:**

 **375,000 exp**

 **500,000 Jewels**

 **?**

 **?**

(Time Skip)

"Uhh it's so early" Nyoko grumbled.

"I'm never up at this time" Gray groaned.

"Well you two kept me up all night and I'm not complaining" Lucy pepped up. "I don't know how Natsu slept through that, he can really sleep like a log" she sighed.

"What's Natsu doing anyway?" Nyoko twitched "Why isn't he coming with us?"

Gray sighed "he's making runes around the village to see if he can block moonlight in the village".

"Runes? What are they?" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

Letting out another sigh, Gray turned to Lucy. "Magic that does whatever you write into it, obviously not everything is possible and for big spells like Natsu is doing, can take forever to complete".

"So it's really powerful magic then?" Lucy wondered.

"Nah" Nyoko chuffed. "My dragon slayer magic can trump writing any day… but wait, when did Natsu have rune magic?"

"Does it matter? Natsu always finds himself gaining new magic, it's just who he is" Gray shrugged.

"Yeah… I wonder if he'll learn dragon slayer magic by chance" Nyoko put her arms at the back of her head.

"I don't think Gray meant it literally finding the magic by chance" Happy landed on Nyoko's shoulder.

Lucy hummed "can I ask you guys a question?" the group turned to the blonde "does Natsu seem a bit weird to you?" Nyoko gazed sharply at the blonde. "Maybe that came out wrong but… well usually you can sort of tell what type of person someone is by how they act and Natsu, kind of doesn't act in any one way". Lucy waved her hands in front of her "not that I am implying anything but it seems odd".

"It's fine" Nyoko smiled. "Natsu is a bit weird but I like that about him… sure he is a nice guy but many guys fit that category" she crossed her arms. "Natsu can be annoying as hell yet I still love that, he can be as quiet as he wants, as distant as he wants, it doesn't matter" Nyoko shrugged. "I gave up trying to figure out who Natsu exactly was because I don't have to… well it might make no sense but be with him for as long as I have and you'll get what I mean".

"That's… adorable" Lucy smiled clapping her hands together.

"Never knew the pyro had the brain to say such a thing" Gray chuckled.

"Who are you callin' pyro, snow cone?" Nyoko punched the ice wizard centre in the face.

"Uh here they go again" Lucy dead panned as the famous rivalry continued.

"Aye" Happy floated away from the brawl.

 **Chapter end**


	9. Knight against the Elements

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Tsuchikami: an moar you get**

 **Xerzo LotCN: for end that's practically it although, it is not an even split between them both, Nyoko has a larger share. When I said physically weak, I meant without magic whatsoever, Natsu is this story is not as much of a close range fighter and is more long ranged overall. Compared to Erza or Nyoko who fight close range all the time it's hard for Natsu to win in a brawl. for Natsu fighting at close range, it's like Gildarts fighting at long range. No reason why he can't do both quests.**

 **fahimshahriar871: what type of eye magic? Are we talking about magic that is already canon, a crossover eye power like the sharingan, or are we talking about directly attacking with his eyes like superman's heat vision.**

 **Kaihaku No Iroke: that's why I put 'the gamer comics', just because I never put the name, doesn't mean I'm giving no credit.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Natsu ?**

Age: 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Stats:

Level 112 (1,187,201/2,673,750exp)

Health (7130/7130) 40 regen per minute

Magic (15940/15940) 10 regen per second

Str: 167

End: 292

Dex: 311

Int: 351

Wis: 696

Cha: 307

Luk: 47

Traits

Fairy Tail S Class Mage: +20% damage, +15 to all stats while fighting alongside other Fairy Tail mages. Allies gain a 5% boost alongside you, +25% rep booster.

Perks:

Exp Hoarder – Gain 25% more Exp towards levelling up, Gain 15% more Exp towards magic and skills.

Gamer Vision – Enable your vision to see the world in code and graphics, Plus 100% accuracy, ability Homing Shot gained, read any language.

Master Crafter – Unlocks every crafting ability at level 5, 10% bonus to all crafting.

Master of Arcane – Grants an additional 50mp per level, plus 30 magic regen per hour, auto adjusts for previous levels.

Gamer Mod – Triples Magic and Magic Regen rate, halves Health and Health Regen rate.

 **Magic**

Ethernano Manipulation – Max

Intermediate Basic Elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning) – Max

Re-quip – Max

Golem Creation – Max

Golem Puppetry – Max

Elemental Soul, Golem Form – Max

Mimic Magic – Max

Advanced Telekinesis – Max

Rune Magic – Level 57

Arc of Power – Level 83

 **Skills**

Charm – Max

Seduction – Level 4

Liar – Level 23

Crafting – Level 19

 **Nyoko Dragneel (Level 78)**

(1000/1000) Loved

 **Mirajane Strauss (Level 79)**

(40/1000) Loved

 **Erza Scarlet (Level 83)**

(895/1000) Adored

 **Lucy Heartfilla**

(350/1000) Liked

 **Ultear Mikovich**

(950/1000) Neutral

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hm this might be a bit difficult since Gray tagged along' Natsu scrolled down in his inventory screen. 'If it was just Nyoko and Lucy, I would have a decent chance at this quest' he re-quipped leather arm guards and boots. 'I could've focused all my defence against fire since Lucy won't be able to do much against me when she is about 50 levels below me' Natsu put on a padded cuirass and looked at himself. ' **Observe – Active Equipment** '

 _Tribal Mask – Def +3, Enchantment: Hidden_

 _Tribal Clothing – End +5, Dex +1_

 _Leather Armguards – Def +23, Resist Fire +5%, Resist Magic +2%_

 _Leather Boots – Def +37, Dex -7, Resist Ice +20%_

 _Padded cuirass – Def +25, Resist Magic +10%_

"Perfect" Natsu took out a communication lacrima from his inventory. The lacrima buzzed as it tried to connect "come on, piece of crap". Natsu slapped it as a blur picture appeared in the orb. "Hey Gramps, you there?" he hit the lacrima a couple more times.

 _"_ _Natsu, my boy" Makarov's voice broke through. "Is there any news? Are you well?"_

"Perfectly fine old man, you just need to worry about that back of yours" Natsu smirked.

 _"_ _Cheeky brat" Makarov's chuckle became distorted with the lacrima's bad signal. "So what do you have for me?"_

"Yeah down for business" Natsu crouched down to sit. "I've met with one of Grimoire Heart's elite members" Makarov hummed but let Natsu continue. "And it is as we feared, the woman that met with me was Ultear from the magic council".

"That's troubling… we can't report to the council without proof either" a brief silence passed. "Tell me Natsu, do you think you will be able to go through with the plan".

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem really" Natsu sighed. "Given my reputation from the decade quest and my power, many dark guilds would probably want to recruit me". He laughed mockingly at himself "after all who wouldn't want the man who slaughtered an army without a single scratch".

"My boy… Natsu I told you it's not your fault" a heavy breath scraped his ear with static. "You were brought to a war zone without prior knowledge…"

"It doesn't lift the weight in my gut or ease my nerves, I didn't even flinch as I destroyed everything in my path" Natsu gritted his teeth. 'I didn't care for anyone, I didn't even hear their screams or notice their pleads. All I seen was my exp rising' he closed his eyes in frustration. "How could I ever deserve anything after what I done? Yet here I am living my life… with Nyoko, someone who believes I'm perfect and has no idea I'm drenched in the blood of those I killed".

"Natsu no one is perfect, that is reality" Makarov whispered. "But if you are going to ramble on while drowning in misery, I will allow you to with a heavy heart". A pause made Natsu curl up. "However, if you really care about that girl, you will stop moping over the past…"

"What the hell do you know Gramps, you've never committed a massacre" Natsu shouted.

"Perhaps not but I do know of another disaster that you will cause if you don't stop you're whining" Makarov shouted through closed teeth. "Everyone chooses how they live their life, sure incidents happen… but I will not stand by as you crush that girls heart. Nyoko thinks the world of you, if you truly care for that girl like you said, stop pitying yourself and keep her happy". A long silence past as Natsu stared at the lacrima like a dead fish "Natsu?"

"Gramps I… I will get the job done, that's all you need to know" Natsu squeezed the lacrima as it shattered under the pressure. "My job to protect Nyoko… no matter what path I take".

(Meanwhile)

"Aye Ma-am right away" a short burly man dressed as a pirate saluted Erza. The red head in question standing next to the wheel of the large galleon.

'Damn it Nyoko, taking an S class mission' Erza crossed her arms. 'That idiot probably took it to impress Natsu… then there's Gray who was supposed to bring them back but the fool joined them instead'. She sighed in frustration 'And I bet Lucy and Happy just went along with the idiots…'

"Ma-am we have reached our destination" Erza nodded in acknowledgement.

"I shall be going ashore now" Erza stepped onto the railing of the ship. "Thank you gentlemen for the lift" with a swift movement, the red head leaped from the deck a couple hundred feet landing on the sandy beach. "Now then, where are you?" she re-quiped an ordinary short sword.

(Elsewhere)

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko yelled as she smacked a giant rat a mile away.

"How'd you punch that thing so far away AND WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG TO DO SO?" Lucy complained as stink smoke came from her clothes.

"It wasn't that impressive" Gray shook his head offhandedly.

"I was going to save this for a rematch with Natsu, he told me how to train and stuff" Nyoko smiled softly. "I'll show him that I'm just as strong… and definitely beat Erza and Lexi afterwards".

"Looks like you never trained your mind to remove that stupidity" Gray smirked but Nyoko shrugged it off.

"I'm serious with this mission Gray" Nyoko stated with fire in her eyes. "Natsu intrusted me to complete the mission without his help, so if you are just going to joke around now just leave". The dragon slayer huffed walking to the temple a dozen meters away.

"Oi what's with you" Gray gripped her shoulder. "Why the hell are you acting like that?"

"Uh… y-you two c-calm d-d-down we shouldn't b-be fighting right now" Lucy trembled, feeling the tense atmosphere crawl down her spine.

"You want to know what's wrong, Do you Really!? Fine!" Nyoko batted Gray's hand off her shoulder. "I finally get to go out with Natsu but look at me, why does he want me?" she gritted her teeth. "I'm not smart, I'm not curvy like Lucy, I'm not funny… hell I'm not strong enough to protect him, I don't even know if I can complete this job request".

Nyoko spluttered as Gray's fist hit her gut "it's clear as ice that you are an idiot if you're sprouting such crap". The dragon slayer clenched her fists "do you really think being smart makes you so much better? If you needed to be smart for people to like you, do you think you would have friends at all?"

"Well that's… just…" Nyoko looked off to the side.

"And from what I've seen, it looks like Natsu likes you being a bit dumber" Lucy scratched her cheek nervously. "Just thinking about it, he might find you really amusing being slower".

"Aye" Happy pepped up, hovering closer to Nyoko's head.

"Thanks you guys" Nyoko hugged Lucy and Happy but punched Gray in the gut. "Don't think I forgot about that".

(Time Skip)

Natsu disguised as Zalty, continued heading towards the temple at a walking pace. 'Okay I shouldn't go full out when fighting but not to weak that Lyon or Ultear notices'. He grumbled to himself 'maybe I could fake attack with a large fire spell and I could act surprised when Nyoko eats it?'. Natsu hummed before feeling something hard at his back.

"Tell me, who are you? And, where I can find a group of three wizards and a talking cat?" Natsu edged turning around at the familiar voice.

"Erza… why are you..?" _Zalty_ jumped away from the knight. "Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail, as known as Titania…"

Erza raised an eyebrow "I'm the one asking the questions so answer them".

 _Zalty_ smirked but really wanted to cry. 'What the fucking hell is Erza here for? Damn I never told anyone I came along so naturally Erza's here'. He bowed at the red head "greetings my dear, I am Zalty… humble inhabitant". 'This isn't good, Nyoko and Gray I could possibly handle given elemental advantages over other elements but there is no way in hell I can beat Erza using elemental magic alone'.

"Very well then Zalty" Erza lowered her sword but was still very clearly on guard. "Do you happen to know where a group of mages that came here recently are hiding?"

"Hmmm…" Zalty hummed. "Now that you mention it… are perhaps talking about a blonde, pinkette, a blue cat with wings and… a male stripper". He smiled 'I can't let Erza interfere right now nor let her know about mine and master's plan, if Erza gets in the way, my chance to destroy Grimoire Heart and protect Nyo… no, everyone in Fairy Tail'.

Erza sighed at the last one "yes that would be who I'm looking for, can you please tell me where they would be".

"That's if you survive, **Flame Blitz** " Erza leaped back as her previous position exploded in fire.

 **-90mp**

The knight remained unflinching as a small bit of smoke rose from her singed attire. "Let me guess, you are one of the scoundrels that caused the job request to be made".

"Indeed, I am known as Zalty, Master of Elements" Zalty stuck his tongue out like a madman. 'I have to at least slow Erza down enough so Lyon can thaw out that dead demon, then the plan can go on unhitched'.

"If that is the case" Erza re-quiped into her Heaven's Wheel armour. "I said to myself to not get involved however, I will make an exception for your foolishness" Erza charged in a hover. "Dance my blades" two dozen swords appeared floating behind her.

" **Wind Cyclone** " Zalty wasted no time as a ball of wind formed in his hand.

 **-140mp**

Erza narrowed her eyes as the swords pointed at her target " **Scattered Petal** ". All two dozen swords shot off like darts, each taking a different route for the same target. However, the ball of wind shot blades of high powered air to knock off all of the swords. Zalty leaned back before tossing the ball at Erza as it exploded in a wind frenzy. " **Flight Armour** "

"Cra…" Zalty grunted as a sword stuck his shoulder then his back in quick succession.

 **-63hp, -54hp**

" **Earth Dome, Lightning Discharge** " mud and rocks quickly rose up covering Zalty like an igloo then lightning sparked off the dome. 'Damn Erza is just as flexible in a fight as ever' he side stepped as a giant spear rocketed through the dome, shattering it. Zalty pointed at Erza " **Aqua Cannon"**. A magic circle appeared shooting gallons of water at Erza, using the electrified debris of rock shards.

 **-380mp**

" **Adamantine Armour** " Erza leaped before putting the two halves of the giant shield together. Using the weight of the armour to dive into the water, Zalty quickly found he had to hop back to avoid getting crushed by the shield.

"The way you attack, your timings, even the quality of your armours… you are truly worthy of your title Titania" Zalty clapped.

"You are not bad yourself, to use many elements is commendable" Erza changed into her lightning empress armour. "However, you lack the power to beat me" her spear sparked as dangerously as her eyes.

"If that's what you believe, allow me to prove you wrong" Zalty challenged as they stared at each other without a blink.

(Elsewhere)

"The intruders are right here!" Nyoko sent a wave of fire with a punch. However, the fire was met with ice colliding to send ice drops flying away in smoke.

"Jeez I guess we have to fight now" Lucy put her hand on her keys.

A woman with a darker shade of pink hair stared in wonder at Nyoko's bold _sneak_ attack. "That mark… I know it is the Fairy Tail symbol".

"Intriguing, the villagers must have hired them to get rid of us" a blue haired man with large eyebrows commented.

"Don't worry about them, I can take care of them. Go and destroy the village" the leader wearing a horned helmet ordered.

"Why would you do that?" Nyoko clenched her fists.

"Anyone who decides to get in my way directly or indirectly is my enemy" the leader exclaimed as the three underlings ran off.

"Oh yeah, think again **Fire Dragon Roar** " Nyoko spat at the three underlings trying to escape. While Gray slammed his hands on the floor creating ice spikes which hit his opponents.

…

 _Zalty_ and Erza twisted their heads slightly, keeping an eye on their opponent while also seeing a flame thrower at the top of the temple. "So that's were Nyoko is" Erza mused to herself. "But to be safe, I will take you out first" Erza ran forward, sword drawn.

" **Flame Blitz** " Zalty exploded the area in front of him, halting Erza's charge.

 **-90mp**

'This isn't looking good' Zalty gulped reading his main stats. '932/7130 is not a good amount of health to have, Erza takes time to plan her attack but once she gets one hit in, I can't avoid the following hits'. " **Earth Wall** " he jumped back placing a wall to stop Erza's advance. 'Since I can't use my golem skin to reduce damage, her hits with her ordinary armours do about 60 damage on average so if she hits me multiple times in one that's about 200 – 400 damage in one go'.

" **Re-quip Black Wing Armour** " Erza broke through the wall with a couple of slashes. "This is the end" Erza yelled leaping into the air.

" **Lightning Strikes Twice** " Zalty formed a bolt of lightning in both hands. He hurled the left one first but Erza weaved out of the way using the armour's hovering ability. However, she wasn't lucky enough to avoid the second one as it struck her in the thigh. "Hm as I said lightning strikes twice" Zalty clenched his left hand. Erza raised her sword to parry the next attack but felt a burning pain in her back, not expecting the first bolt to boomerang back. 'Not good enough, while my stamina is far greater than Erza's, her HP…'

 _Erza Lvl 83 (3390/9450hp)_

'Not to mention, I think Erza being a tank like mage has given her a good health regen to go along with her durability'. Zalty leaped to the side but Erza flew fast enough through being hit to return with a hit of her own.

 **-139hp**

'Jeez, that's a heavy hit but at least she can't hit in multiple succession' Zalty clapped his hands together. "Time to finish this… **Five Elemental Strike – Storm of Calamity** ". A tornado with water emerged with Erza in the middle before lightning began to crackle around the water. Next flaming rocks spun in the eye of the tornado as lightning jumped between water and rocks trapping Erza effectively.

"Not… quite" Erza gritted her teeth. "This is a powerful spell however…" a giant magic circle above Natsu appeared along with a dozen swords. "A spell like this requires a lot of concentration" Zalty looked up with a smirk.

"Good try but such a slow and obvious attack won't reach me" Zalty ran out from underneath the magic circle as the blades dropped uselessly.

"That's why I'll get you with this" Zalty turned just in time to see Erza charge at him as she cut through the elemental magic. " **Re-quip Purgatory Armour** " Erza slammed her sword into his side, then she spun around hitting him again. Zalty flew back at the force, landing on his back with a thud.

 **-764hp**

 ** _Warning hp below 5%_**

"Jeez… what the… hell…" Zalty panted with genuine surprise. "Where… did you… get… such… a… freaky armour?" he held his chest where Erza's last attack made contact.

"That doesn't matter" Erza changed back into her regular armour, keeping a normal sword out. "Someone like you can't be trusted not to interfere again" she spoke without losing any composure from before and after the long fight.

"So… what are you going to do about it?" Zalty spoke finally getting his breath back.

"Take you back to the village, tie you up until I bring my guild members back… then we can deal with you" Erza stabbed her sword in the ground. "I don't know what is going on here but it was unwise to fight a superior opponent" she equipped a rope. "There's no point struggling now" Erza grabbed his wrist roughly, forcing him on his back. Zalty sighed in defeat as Erza tied his arms tightly around his back.

'No! I can't let Erza take me like this' he gritted his teeth. 'I was supposed to help everyone subtly while pretending to be on the opposite side… WHY DID FUCKING ERZA HAVE TO APPEAR!" Natsu sighed under his guise 'well it's not like anyone on this island could pose a threat with the exception of Ultear but she's not meant to get herself involved'. He felt Erza grab the back of his collar and begin to drag him away. 'I guess none of that will matter but my biggest problem now is how to escape Erza'.

 **Chapter End**


	10. Jelly and Dolls

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Specterchilypepper: I wouldn't say nerfed, Natsu fighting with only elemental magic is like Mira fighting without using Take Over magic. Of course he is a bit dumber, can't handle the emotions.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: using plain elemental magic, Natsu would be able to beat Nyoko and Gray at best. Using all his magic, it would take Erza, Lexis and Mira fighting together to win. but yeah he will train to get rid of those weaknesses soon. As for talking to Erza, Natsu is unsure if he can. He doesn't know if it will affect his quest to stay disguised but he knows the gamer ability is black and white, so a failure big or small is the same failure.**

 **fahimshahriar871: It's been a while since I've seen that but good idea**

 **AscendedHumanity: yes Natsu does have that capability although, that's why Natsu struggles with fighting Gildarts. If someone can power through rapid fire of ether arrows then Natsu is in trouble.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are… you… serious" the Natsu Golem stated slowly. It clenched it's fist as the right arm's mirage began to lose effect revealing an earthy coloured arm. Hiding the arm behind itself, the golem stepped back to avoid noticeability.

"Princess, I have completed the task" the celestial maid bowed her head.

"Good job Virgo, my plan is definitely going to stop those three" Lucy praised herself.

Virgo blinked "I am not sure about that".

"What!" Lucy yelled.

"Hey Lucy" Happy pointed towards her. "I don't want to be mean but, are you an idiot?"

The golem shook it's head shifting away from the group. 'Minimum magic requirements lowering, form unstable… transferring rune defence magic to original'. Twitching, the golem lost it's Natsu mirage completely, now looking like a moving mannequin. Cracks began to form on the golem before repairs fixed the golem as the mirage reappeared. 'Original meeting magic requirements, form fully recovered'.

(Meanwhile)

Zalty chuckled 'finally, Erza took her sweet time in tying my hands together and gathering her baring'. He used a subtle wind blade to slowly cut the rope that had his hands tied. 'It's been just over an hour since the fight from what I guess, to reach max health it takes just under 3 hours and I'm over a third of the way… not to mention my MP is fully restored'.

"Stop you're laughing, we are nearly at the village where I will be able to deal with you properly" Erza marched, still dragging him.

"Oh is that right" Zalty groaned. 'Okay it's now or never, I can't let Erza led me into the village again… so how to escape' a grin appeared on his face as his hands were cut free from the ropes. 'It's unfortunate Erza that you use armour, against me if you remember… it's your greatest weakness'. Grabbing her free hand then the hand grabbing the hand holding him, Zalty pulled Erza back.

Recoiling in shock, Erza tumbled on her back landing on top of Zalty. "You fiend, how dare y-ack" Erza cut off.

"Got ya" once Erza fell, Zalty grappled his legs around her neck. While he pulled her arms back, trapping the re-quip mage in a choke hold. 'Sorry about this Erza but you need to sleep for a bit'. Erza flailed her legs in an attempt to escape but unable to properly gain a footing on the ground, it failed.

'I can't lose here, not like this' Erza seethed feeling light headed. Crunches and squeaks could be heard as her everyday armour started to bend and crack under the pressure. ' **Re-quip Heavens Wheel** ' Erza changed armour and wiggled, trying to use the new shape to her advantage but the wings of the armour shattered. She gritted her teeth seeing black dots as a sword flew around hitting Zalty on the side but it wasn't enough to move him.

'Nearly there' Zalty thought as Erza's armour disappeared as she returned to her white blouse. 'Any second now' Erza's struggle was nearly gone as the strength in her arms were non-existent but her legs were moving a bit, trying to free her in a failed battle. 'There" he thought and stated simultaneously, grabbing the red head's waist to toss her to the side. As she landed Erza spluttered in a coughing fit, finally getting air again. "It's been an honour Miss Titania but I must take my leave" Zalty floated into the air, quickly making distance between them.

"W-*cough* Wait damn… you" Erza clenched her fists as Zalty stuck out his tongue in response and left in a burst of wind. She coughed a little bit more, rubbing her neck with her bare hand. "Shit… I let my guard down, even though I know it was an S class mission on this island I still was over confident". She stared at the direction where Zalty left "I can't believe he beat me like that, the only one that has beaten me like that is Natsu… he was the only one to use my armour against me, how did that guy know how to beat me like that so quickly when he never fought me in close combat". Erza frowned remembering Natsu's words back when they were teens.

 _"_ _Erza… no matter what you do, you will never beat me like that… you may have the strongest weapons, the toughest armour but they are only items. Underneath everything you have nothing to be honest, no skills to speak of, you only have the strength that you do because of your items… if you ever want to beat me Erza, look under that armour and discover who you are."_

"In the end Natsu, it looks like I haven't grown to challenge you again" Erza sighed. "And I lost because I couldn't lose the armour, if I removed the armour while I still had strength I could've broken out of that choke hold". She shook her head "I guess there's no use thinking about such things now".

…

Getting to a far enough distance from Erza, landing in the forest. Natsu removed the tribal mask removing the Zalty persona as well. 'That was close, I doubt Erza would fall for that again… that said I can't believe my elemental magic is that bad, the element take over is far more powerful'. He hummed 'well I suppose usually I mix magic together for a stronger result and intermediate elemental magic is only an uncommon type of magic… so lower stats I guess'.

" **Ex-quip** " Natsu lost his tribal clothing. In its place Natsu gained baggy black pants and a tight dark blue top. On top of that was a golden colour coat, reaching his shins, decorated with purple flowers and purple fur on the collar. While around his neck was a choker. "I really got to thank her for this coat, it's so comfy… maybe I shouldn't have taken the choker but she did say I looked cute in this".

'Well anyway Erza might come this way so I better move but since she is trying to bring everyone home not knowing I was going on this quest then she may also either go to the village to get answers or the temple where we saw Nyoko's fire a while back… not that it matters, if I approach Erza as myself then I should be able to stop her interfering'. Natsu cracked his shoulder 'But I got to say, this whole thing is pointless, that demon is dead by all means thanks to my gamer ability I know it's not a threat but it should be loot-able… and maybe I could invest more into my Re-quip magic, hardly use it for anything but luggage carrying'.

(In the village)

"Aaaahhhh" Nyoko screamed.

'Oh shit what hap… oh… OH' the golem blinked in a loop while the real Natsu far away chuckled inwardly.

"Who's funny idea was this? We don't have time to be playing jokes on each other" Nyoko yelled from a pitfall Virgo made earlier.

"Don't look at me" Happy shrugged. "It was all Lucy's idea".

"I should've known" Nyoko commented.

"It wasn't meant to be a joke, it was supposed to be a trap" Lucy waved her hands in defence.

The Natsu golem turned its head towards the sky "we have intruders incoming". After the statement everyone stopped chatting and followed his line of sight.

"A giant rat? And it can fly?" Lucy exclaimed jaw dropped.

"Looks like your pitfall is useless Lucy" golem Natsu commented. It tilted its head at the bucket it carried "very heavy duty with traces of magic, it could carry corrosive or molten liquids". Golem Natsu squinted it's eyes looking at the three wizards on top of the rat. 'lvl 51… 53… 49… hardly any threat, apart from Gray that seems injured and possibly Lucy… any one of us would be able to wipe all three of them solo'.

"What is that… jelly?" Lucy wondered out loud a large green drop descended.

"Watch out" Nyoko dived at Lucy tackling the blonde out of the way but the drop never landed.

"It's fine, I have already put in place a multitude of defensive magic around the village" golem Natsu comments. "It took me the whole first day here to write runes all around this village" it walks forward next to Nyoko and Lucy. "I would be disappointed if some weak acid could scratch my defence and I doubt unless they have something equivalent to a Jupiter cannon, they have no chance of breaking this defence". The villagers and Lucy braced themselves as the rat dropped all the jelly only for a dome to appear around the village, letting the jelly slide to the side worthless.

"BASTARDS" Nyoko sprinted to the village wall. Leaping on to the railing of the entrance, she quickly parkoured her way to the top. "I'm not going to let you harm anyone here" she yelled to the flying rat.

'Damn idiot, she's going to be out of the rune's protection' the golem clapped it's hands together. ' **Telekinesis – Propulsion** ' as Nyoko jumped from the wall, a large force blasted her up like a rocket. Ignoring it, Nyoko set herself ablaze. "Lucy do me a favour… stay here".

"Wait you're going to help us but I thought you weren't going to…" Lucy gripped her chest feeling a cold shiver run down her back. Unable to show proper emotion, the golem stared at her. Gulping at the soulless eyes peering at her, Lucy nodded not saying anything else.

"Lucy you are new to the wizarding scene so I don't want to be rude but you would probably be better staying out the way" the golem stepped into an open space.

"And maybe you will learn something new" Lucy shot her head around to stare at the real Natsu walking towards her. Pointing at Natsu, Lucy fumbled all her words unable to comprehend what was happening. He snickered at her face of disbelief before glancing up to see Nyoko the human fireball hit the rat in the gut. "Nyoko looks like she's doing fine but… **Telekinesis – Attraction** " Natsu pointed his hand to the rat as the beast and three on top began to hurl down towards Natsu. "Happy, my little bud… would you catch Nyoko before she falls?"

"A-Aye sir" Happy flew towards Nyoko at max speed, passing the rat as he did.

Natsu snapped his fingers " **Elemental Soul – Steel Golem** ". Changing it's appearance to a 7ft woman covered in jagged steel, the golem charged at the falling rat. Within seconds the rat and golem collided. Like a ton being dropped, the rat recoiled from the impact sending the three on board flying off, all three landing in a different place. Two inside the village and one out with.

"Natsu" Nyoko yelled as Happy dropped her down beside him. "You said I could do this mission all by myself" a hard fist met Natsu's gut but he accepted it with a low grunt.

"I would hardly say you would be doing it yourself regardless of me helping or not" Natsu hummed. "Aw don't pout, grumpy pants" he brushed a hand through her locks. "But… if you really feel like that, you can punish me after".

"Eh? What do you mean by that?" Nyoko huffed in curiosity.

"You can do whatever to me, ask me to do something or whatever…" moving his hand down, he stroked her cheek. "You can ask me for anything… anything" Natsu finished with a whisper.

A moment passed as Nyoko contemplated his words. "Um..? Oh… Oh!" Nyoko punched her palm in realisation. "Yeah you better remember that for later because you won't be getting out of it".

"You don't have to worry Nyokee~" Natsu shrugged. "Do you really think I would avoid any punishment?"

"Would you two stop flirting already!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah Luce" Nyoko waved the blonde off with a grin.

"It's Lucy, did you actually forget?!" Lucy complained.

"You're really loud, Luci calm down" Natsu giggled with Nyoko as Lucy stomped like a child. "Alright serious time, Nyoko be a dear and knock those two out and I'll get the other one". He glanced at Gray "Lucy take Gray with the villagers to a safe place away from all the fighting".

Nyoko grinned "I'm all fired up now".

"Wait I can still… urgh" Gray wheezed losing his consciousness as Nyoko's fist smacked him. Natsu nodded with a sigh looking around. 'Seems I miscalculated… no mistyped the runes, it appears that they don't stop intruders… only attacks' he shook his head. 'Well it shouldn't be a problem anyway'. He crouched down "have fun Nyoko… just don't take too long".

"You bet I will and I will teach these guys a thing or two about attacking the village" Nyoko remained facing the direction of her opponents, only hearing the subtle noise as Natsu left. "I won't let you down Natsu"

…

"Jeez what the hell happened" the pink haired woman moaned swiping dust from her dress. "Why did Angelica fall? And what was that bubble over the village?" she gritted her teeth. "What will my dear love think of me?"

"Why does my little pinkette have such stupid rants to herself?" Natsu landed on the ground like a boulder. He looked slightly above her head 'Sherry, huh? Level 51… easy enough'.

"Don't try and mock me with idealisms of love" Sherry screeched at him.

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck "I think I hit home more than anything else to be honest". Closing his eyes for a moment "anyway, are you going to just give up or am I going to have to drag you back?"

"Like I would ever give up, I could destroy you in seconds" Sherry threatened.

"I would look above you before saying that" Natsu motioned up with his finger. "Don't give up and the golem will take you out, simple as that" Sherry flinched as the golem was hanging off a tree a few inches above her. "It's your choice".

"Heh are you sure about that?" Sherry twiddled her fingers. "I would be more worried about myself" she smirked as the golem hopped down from the tree facing Natsu.

"Marionette magic I assume?" Natsu stated flatly without a care in the world.

"Yes and your biggest weakness, you are power…less" Natsu waved his hand and the golem crumbled into dust. "Wait you can just cancel the magic like that?" Sherry blinked in shock.

Natsu crossed his arms "you're not the first to use that magic". He rolled his shoulder "Marionette magic has the capability of controlling the mind of non-humans however, like everything it has weaknesses". Raising three fingers at her, he glanced at her bored "I have three easy ways to beat that magic, one complex golems take a lot of magic to control that you don't have, two there is a clear limit to how much you can control compared to how much I can create, and three I don't need golems to beat you so…" Natsu leaped forward side kicking Sherry's shoulder, sending the mage tumbling back.

"Grrr…" Sherry seethed holding her shoulder. "So what if I can't control your creations, I will make my own, **Wood Doll** " a tree emerged, uprooting itself as it stumbled towards him.

" **Rune – Slash** " with one motion Natsu wrote slash, resulting in the tree being cut at it's trunk. "Look, you don't have a chance so just give up" Natsu raised his voice over the tree falling in a thud.

"No I can't… give… up" Sherry began to take steps back as Natsu approached her.

"What's wrong… are you afraid of me?" Natsu chuckled as she stumbled backwards tripping on a small stone.

"Get him **Rock Doll** " all the rocks and stones formed together creating a giant of a monster but size was all it was.

" **Rune – Crunch** " another flick of his finger and the giant rock golem crumbled into a pile of pebbles. "You can still give up Sherry, I would rather not fight you" he closed his eyes again. 'Her level is too low for me to even get proper Exp or loot, there's no point'.

"I-I… no I… can't but… I" Sherry gulped as Natsu stopped directly in front of her. "No I can still win" Sherry clenched her fist as she threw a right hook.

 **-1hp**

Natsu groaned in frustration as Sherry threw another punch then a kick but he caught her leg. "Goodnight Sherry" he grabbed her forehead with his other hand. 'Now if I do this right' Natsu threw her head back against a tree as Sherry's eyes rolled back. "Ah perfect a nice easy and quick knock out, probably hurt like a bitch when she wakes up but everything else is good". Natsu lifted Sherry up in a bridal carry. 'Nah' Natsu threw Sherry over his shoulder. 'Maybe I should carry her different in case Nyoko complains' Natsu hummed as he moved his hand back and forth, trying to find the most appropriate place to hold Sherry. "Alright here we go" Natsu place Sherry under his arm, holding her waist. "Jeez anywhere I hold someone's going to call me a pervert aren't they?" he headed back to the village but a familiar sight caught his eye.

"Natsu? What are you doing here Natsu?"

"Oh… hey Erza, how are you feeling… on this… um… fine day" Natsu groaned.

 **Chapter end**

 **Well it's nearly the end of this arc, one more chapter should finish it.**


	11. Feel the Burn

**Gamer of Magic**

 **AzureDominon: never really could get past season 2 of SAO but I looked it up and yeah it's a good idea.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: yep and I guess you will have to read to find out.**

 **rufus264: thank you**

 **Silly Thoughts: just a slight mistake when doing everything mainly because it was about chapter 5 that I used the timeline so it was going to be messed up. But I made it so you can be an unofficial S class mage when you are under 15 like it has in Natsu's stat information. So at that point Erza technically had the strength of an S class but just wasn't old enough.**

" _Natsu? What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Oh… hey Erza, how are you feeling… on this… um… fine day?" Natsu groaned_

Erza stared blankly at him "annoyed but answer the question".

Natsu shrugged "I think it is fairly obvious that I am on a mission here". He smiled coyly as Erza twitched frustrated "to be honest the question is why are you here?"

Clenching her fists, Erza stomped over to Natsu. "I'm here because Nyoko, Lucy, Gray and Happy went on a S class job alone" she shoved her finger at him. "There was no mention of you being here" Erza poked his chest again.

"Well now you know there is an S class mage here so you don't really need to be here" Natsu half turned around before Erza grabbed his arm and yanked him around. "What is it?" Natsu dropped Sherry on to the ground.

"This job is ending now you and the others have broken guild rules, I am taking everyone back to the guild" Erza tugged on his arm but Natsu remained still.

Natsu smirked "what rules have I broken? This job requires an S class mage and that's what I am".

"While that's true, you forgot one basic rule" Erza stole his smirk. "You have to declare at the guild that you are accepting the job otherwise your pay and obligation is forfeit".

"I see… but contrary to that rule, if the client should accept despite declaration within the guild the job can proceed without issue" Natsu flicked her forehead. "Rule 16: a job may also be terminated early should a higher ranking member within the guild order so within reason. However, Erza we are both S class mages and since I have done more S class missions to account, I outrank you so… tough luck".

"Wha-" Erza spluttered embarrassed as she tried to formulated a response. Unable to think of anything to say, she responded with her fist but Natsu caught it.

"Not very professional Ms S class" Natsu ruffled her hair, clearly intending to annoy her.

Erza narrowed her eyes but she wasn't annoyed. 'What's with him, he wasn't so stand offish when we were younger' she moved her head slightly allowing his hand to ruffle her head more smoothly. 'Can't believe I never noticed he changed so much since he left… I used to be the tall one'.

Natsu hummed watching Erza just stare blankly with a noticeable smile 'what is she doing? Isn't she going to shout at me'. She placed her right hand on his collar and slowly slid her hand down his chest "um Erza, you… you in there?"

"Yeah I'm here" Erza replied completely out of it. 'He's grown so much' Erza leaned forward against him. She snuggled her face into his chest peering up at him before closing her eyes.

"Alright then… this is freaking me out, you're supposed to be yelling at me or something" Natsu glanced side to side uncomfortably. 'Jeez if this was anyone except a strict Erza this would be fine but this is just too weird, at least I'm a head taller than her so it isn't more awkward face to face'. He hummed "oh hey Nyoko".

Jolting away from Natsu, Erza gulped "Nyoko, it wasn't, I…" Erza blinked noticing the absence of the Dragon Slayer.

"Hey Erza, I'm going back to the village. Are you coming?" Natsu called over as he lifted the unconscious Sherry up.

"Yeah… sure" Erza gritted her teeth subtly.

…

" **Fire Dragon Exploding Flame Blade** " Nyoko yelled as flames exploded around her sending both of her opponents flying back with full body burns. "Don't you dare get up again or I'll beat you up again, never go after the villagers again you hear". Nyoko cracked her neck as she looked around "oh no… Natsu's going to be angry". She sweat dropped as a large part of the village had been burnt down. "LUCE, HAPPY… I'VE WON, YOU CAN COME OUT NOW".

"OKAY JUST GIVE US A SECOND TO GET DOWN" Lucy yelled back.

Nyoko stared towards the temple 'should I go now, there should only be the ice guy left'. She sighed 'Natsu always said to be cautious or something… but I can take that ice guy down by myself and Natsu wouldn't be far behind if I need help'. Nyoko hummed "I'll go".

"And where do you think you're going to go?" Nyoko jumped as she was embraced from behind.

"N-Natsu~" Nyoko let loose a low growl as Natsu caressed her body. "We can do this after the job".

"Fine, fine… that's fair enough" Natsu stepped back missing a sad whimper of Nyoko as he did so. "You were going to go that temple by yourself weren't you?"

Nyoko chuckled nervously "yeah I was an… oh crap… ERZA". The Dragon Slayer hid behind Natsu and peered over his shoulder.

"Hello N-Nyoko" Erza turned her head away, unable to meet Nyoko's gaze. 'I was going to do it… I was so close to Natsu with nobody around and… I… was going to kiss him'. Erza shook her head 'He's with Nyoko so I shouldn't think about such things but… I want those things'

Natsu looked between them "don't worry about Erza, Nyoko she merely didn't know I was here on the job so she's super embarrassed".

"She's embarrassed? Really?" Nyoko giggled as Erza twitched.

"Anyway… are we going to the temple and beat up the bad guys" Natsu did a few air punches.

"Heck yeah" Nyoko jumped up and down.

"Wait a second you guys can't just go charging in like this, you need a plan" Erza exclaimed regaining a commanding posture once more. "There is some powerful wizards in there".

Natsu shook his head "Erza that's true on most cases but… we have beaten 3 out of 5 of the main people also the ice guy and five elemental guy are weaklings".

"You've encountered these two before?" Erza raised her eyebrow.

"Well I fought that elemental guy and kicked his ass easily, he got away but I beat him good" Natsu pointed to Nyoko "she fought the ice guy pretty easily".

"That's good at least you know what you are doing" Erza pondered. 'This Zalty guy was in perfect shape when I fought him' she sighed. 'No use thinking about that now'.

Nyoko blinked "who is the elemental guy? Doesn't matter I'll kick both of their asses". Without warning Nyoko began a sprint towards the temple.

"Hey we're here…" Lucy tilted her head. "Where's Nyoko running off to?"

"The temple" Natsu groaned. "Now if you excuse me… I have to catch up with an idiot". Lucy looked like she wanted to say something but remained silent as Natsu crouched in a running position. "One of you tie those three up and keep an eye on them, this shouldn't take long" Natsu began a small sprint.

"Wait a second…" Gray started a little too late.

" **Arc of Power: Unrelenting Force** " Natsu bounced of the ground using the magic to make a flying leap.

…

"Here we go, **Golem Skin** " Natsu landed down on top of the temple with a thundering clap.

 **-20hp**

Natsu clapped to himself "got to love a superhero landing". He strolled to the side to see a familiar pinkette rushing into the temple. 'You got here faster than expected Nyoko… **Create Golem** ' he clicked his fingers as twelve golems in cloaked outfits rose from the ancient pillars. 'Guess I better hurry with proceeding with the moon drip'. The golems began praying in the middle of the temple as the moon drip began to fall while Natsu sat on the steps of the temple watching Nyoko enter through the ground entrance. 'This whole quest is stupid… the whole lot of villagers wanting help to avoid transforming into demons when they actually are demons, this ice emperor group and Ultear wanting to revive Deliora when it's already dead… and I suppose I'm the only one that knows this… so boring'.

Natsu looked around dartingly 'Nyoko you clever girl'. He closed his eyes feeling the temple beneath him shift to one side 'breaking the pillars of one side so moonlight can't hit Deliora'. Natsu raised his right arm up at the fallen side " **Rock Wall** ". At the bottom of the temple a large wall rose up on the fallen side lifting it back in place 'sorry Nyoko, it was a smart idea but my quest needs the demon to be revived'. Natsu looked back towards the village's direction activating his gamer vision to observe the forest 'hm Erza, Lucy and Happy are surrounded by a large group of level 10 – 20s while Gray is running to the temple… didn't I say for one of them to stay behind?'

"Hello Natsu~" the Gamer watched out the corner of his eye, Ultear sitting herself down next to him.

"Ultear… nice night right and all the stars are all twinkly and bright, yet the moon is quite a sight but it might give a fright with all the light" Natsu hummed.

"Please don't become a poet Natsu, it really… doesn't suit you" Ultear giggled as Natsu pouted. "But I guess it is a beautiful view" she glanced at Natsu a bit surprised he kept his gaze on the sky. "Are you feeling okay? Was it hard fighting your friends?"

"Hardly… members of Fairy Tail fight amongst ourselves all the time" Natsu looked down tiredly. "Everything used to be such a rush…" Ultear merely tilted her head. "I used to get so excited in a fight but look at me now, at the beginning of my adulthood and every fight I'm in now… I have to hold back so much to give myself a challenge but that's no fun" Ultear remained silent as Natsu continued. "I mean I could've destroyed everyone of the Ice Emperor's forces in 15 minutes if they all grouped up… I… I feel like a snotty nosed brat using every cheat code in an online game".

"I'm sure it can't be that bad, don't you have Makarov and Gildarts within Fairy Tail? They are quite powerful" Ultear rubbed his lap.

"Gildarts is never at the guild and Makarov won't fight because of hurting _his_ children" Natsu leaned back.

"Well there is more ways than fighting to pass the time~" Ultear winked moving her hand from his lap to his crotch.

Natsu shuffled slightly "Ultear, I am not in a mood to play around so unless your serious I would move that hand… you are nice Ultear but I don't know enough about you to care about afterwards".

"You're being a dick right now" Ultear moved her hand.

"Last time you were a bitch so we're even" Natsu quickly responded.

"Touché" Ultear mumbled but smiled slightly. "So what are we going to do to pass the time, eh?" she leaned her shoulder on his. "I'm not someone who can sort those problems of yours, we both know that".

"We don't need to pass time, twelve golems on moon drip so…" Natsu paused as a large inhuman roar could be heard. "We don't have to spend any more time together until the next job" Natsu stood up reluctantly. 'Nyoko and Gray beat Lyon fast, good job I used 12 golems to speed up the moon drip or they would've made it up here… and I managed to complete the ritual before Erza and Lucy got here' he sighed in relief. "Ultear, I'm going down to Deliora… see you later" Natsu slapped his hand on the ground as earth magic made a hole in the ground directly under him.

"Bye… Natsu" Ultear peered down the hole watching Natsu continue falling until she couldn't see anything below except the darkness. "Still an interesting guy as always" Ultear peered back hearing a noise then releasing it was only Natsu's Golems. "Hm, **Arc of Time: Future** " Ultear chuckled to herself as all 12 golems were reduced to dust. "Perfect" Ultear stood up. "Time to go" she narrowed her eyes as she ran across and jumped over the edge of the temple barely avoiding an encounter with Erza, Lucy and Happy.

…

"Damn we were too late" Gray clenched his fists seeing the demon of his childhood moving out of the ice.

"It doesn't matter I'll easily beat the big guy" Nyoko grinned igniting her fists.

"We can't beat this thing, Deliora is a natural disaster" Gray seethed stepping forward.

"No… you can't…" the two looked back to see Lyon pulling himself across the ground. "I will be the one to defeat this monster… not you… nor anyone else… I will surpass Ur".

"Tsk" Gray muttered something to himself. "No I'll seal Deliora again so this problem doesn't continue" Gray crossed his arms.

"Like hell you are" Nyoko screamed. "If you think you can just throw your life away, you're dead wrong… we are Fairy Tail Wizards and we're going to beat this big guy".

"We can't beat this thing, what don't you understand about me saying that" Gray seethed.

"Only I… can… defeat Deliora… no… one" Lyon shook as he began to force his body off the ground by an inch. "But me… can… defeat Deliora".

"If you say so" Natsu's voice echoed as he dropped down from the ceiling. "Oh no" he flailed grabbing Gray, forcing the ice wizard to catch him lest he fell too.

"Natsu!?" Nyoko and Gray reeled their heads back slightly in shock.

"Hush" Natsu placed a finger to Gray's mouth. "You don't need to shout my name when I come out of nowhere… but you got to learn to let go Gray". The maker mage just opened his mouth but only silence came out "wait a second". Natsu pushed Gray's jaw up, closing his mouth "there you go… now where was I?" he stepped down from the ice mage noticing the outline of where Nyoko was standing.

"Hey Natsu! Over here" Nyoko called for her fellow pinkette as she ran straight for the demon.

"Nyoko what are you doing?" sprinting after her, Natsu stopped raising his fist to break a falling boulder.

"I'm going to show you how I'm going to completely destroy this demon" Nyoko looked back at Natsu with a cocky grin. "So just watch me burn this guy to ash" she ignited her right fist with a trembling fist.

Natsu froze 'Nyoko… you're scared..?' He glanced between her fist and face 'not of Deliora but… me?' Natsu gazed dully noticing her subtle glances back at him '…but her fear is not directed at me… is she afraid that I might step in to help her?'

"Nyoko, watch out!" Gray yelled as Deliora roared, deafening everyone in the cave with the demon.

The Dragon Slayer stepped back with her right foot " **Fire Dragon Hard Fist** ". She kept her fist back for a few seconds as the flames swarmed her hand, heating the room several degrees. Noticing the heat source, Deliora flung it's fist down like a hammer. Nyoko responded with her own dragon pitched roar as her fist met Deliora's. A mild shockwave hit everyone else in the room as the two collided but failed to move any of them.

Natsu smiled sadly "you've grown so strong… I can't believe I missed you becoming such a fine little lady". Choking on his words, Natsu covered his mouth quickly " _Lady_? My ass, Nyoko is much more like a gremlin but I guess she's my gremlin". He nodded slowly as Deliora cracked under the pressure from Nyoko's punch and erupted into flames.

 _Ping_

 **Quest: Masked Betrayal (Completed)**

 **Objective: help the Ice Emperor and complete the moon drip project**

 **Secondary Objective: Allow no one to discover your true identity**

 **Secret Objective: Gain Ultear's trust**

 **Rewards:**

 **375,000 exp**

 **500,000 Jewels**

 **+20 Luk**

 **Black Market (Available)**

 _Ping_

 _Black Market icons added to map_

'Oh… I forgot it was two separate quests I had' Natsu opened the Gamer menu mentally. ' ** _Quest_** ' Natsu hummed looking at the remaining quest. 'Should be finished when the villagers realise they are demons, not humans'. Natsu blinked as the menu disappeared from sight.

"Natsu~!" the Gamer widened his eyes, removing himself from his thoughts.

"N-Nyoko…" Natsu heaved in surprise as the Dragon Slayer tackled him in a hug. "Oi, oi, oi, oi" Natsu flapped his arms desperately but ultimately fell backwards. Both pinkettes landing in a puddle of water from the melted ice. "Jeez did you have to do that" Natsu pushed her forehead back.

"But Natsu~ I did it, I saved the village from the demon and everything is going to be okay" Nyoko cheered. Natsu silently sat up pressing his forehead against hers. Feeling his arms settling around her waist, Nyoko glanced around making sure no one was watching. Noticing Gray was preoccupied with Lyon and no one else was around, Nyoko grinned showing her canines.

"What's that look for Nyokee~" Natsu stroked her shoulder only to be met with an unnerving stare. "Nyoko?" he asked softly but Nyoko pounced forward on him again. Before more words were uttered, Natsu cringed at a burning sensation on his left shoulder. 'What the fuck!' Natsu mouthed, his throat to dry to make a sound. Nyoko glanced coyly out the side of her eye as she bit down on his shoulder. 'Shit this hurts like a bitch…' Natsu's hands twitched. 'Can't… move…' he panted as the burning sensation was moving through his body. Natsu clenched his teeth as he felt Nyoko's canines pierce deeply into him. 'Get… off… Nyoko…' Natsu gazed half lidded as sweat began to pour down his face. 'So… hot… can't…' the Gamer blinked feeling the cave walls becoming fuzzy.

 _Ping_

 _Nyoko has mated_

Natsu groaned as Nyoko unhinged her jaw, releasing her teeth from his flesh. 'Everything… is still so… hot…' Nyoko lowered her mouth again. This time she licked instead of bit.

Licking up left over blood from her chomp, Nyoko looked sheepishly at Natsu. "Sorry I did that out of nowhere… I-I… just got over excited about finishing my first S class quest and… and I don't know".

"It… hurts… burning…" Natsu spasmed slightly.

"Natsu?" Nyoko him gently. "You're… c-crying..?" she whispered, worry heavy in her tone. Natsu shook his head pushing Nyoko to the side. "Na-" rolling over, Natsu spluttered emptying his stomach.

"Fuck m-me" Natsu dunked his head into a puddle of water.

"Hey are you two okay over there?" Gray called over hearing a slight commotion.

Nyoko fidgeted "N-Natsu's… he's…"

"He's perfectly fine" Natsu motioned to himself as he stood up slightly wobbly. "Are you finished talking with Lyon yet" he gripped his chest but Natsu kept his back to Gray.

Gray nodded knowing Natsu wouldn't see it. "Yeah and thinking about it, I don't think it's possible for the moon drip to turn people into demons… Lyon and his followers didn't have any changes…"

"Moon drip doesn't do much except unseal and cause hallucinations" Natsu shuffled towards Gray. "The villagers are all demons… case solved… I want to go home…"

"What!?" Gray yelled while Nyoko silently stared at Natsu's back. "But-"

"Gray!.. get Erza, Lucy and Happy back to the village… I'll show you when I get there… I-I just need some fresh air" Natsu grunted wobbling past the ice mage.

"S-Sure" Gray stopped in place at Natsu's unusual tone but took off after a couple of seconds.

"N-Natsu… I'm sorry if I…" Nyoko stepped back as he turned back with a glare.

"Stay away from me… alright" Natsu stumbled forward.

"No… NO!" Nyoko ran in front of the Gamer and stomped her foot. "I can't let you walk away from what happened" she shook her head. "I'm not dumb enough to not see a problem… and… how can I make it up to you?"

Natsu fidgeted under her gaze "just let me walk out of here".

"I can't let you go so easily" Nyoko shook her head.

"Nyoko…" Natsu grabbed both her shoulders, shoving her back against the wall. "If you don't let me walk away… neither of us are…" he gritted his teeth and gulped, while a notification continued to be hidden.

 _Ping_

 _Nyoko has critically seduced you – break contact to remove seduced state_

"I-I never even realised that you were…" Nyoko looked away embarrassed.

"It's your fault for mating me in a place like this idiot… just go…" Natsu moved his hand from her shoulder to the wall. He glanced around him 'everything is so blurry… except her'. Shaking his head, Natsu pointed with his free hand. "Go while I have some restraint… go" Natsu shoved her to the side.

"This is all my fault you are like this…" Nyoko whispered but it was clear for Natsu. "So I-I think I can help"

"Go" Natsu stated.

"Shut up I'm just trying to be responsible here" Nyoko half yelled. "I don't mind anyway… it's a bit scary but… Natsu look at me" Nyoko called over.

"I told you…" Natsu froze as Nyoko unwrapped her scarf, the last bit of clothing she wore.

"It's m-my f-first t-t-time… go easy o-on me" Nyoko gulped in fear as Natsu silently approached her. "I-I mean you don't have to, I can take anything on" nerves gripped her voice as well but her smile remained. "So… uh what do I do… oh".

 **XOXOX**

Nyoko remained a statue as Natsu leaned in kissing under her ear, pecking her neck until her collar bone. Natsu moved his chin slowly across her skin, deeply inhaling the scent as he went. "Am I supposed to be doing something?" Nyoko gulped a growing blush spreading across her cheeks. Natsu glanced up noticing her position.

"Brace yourself" Natsu lower his head.

"What f-AHH" Nyoko clamped her hands on her mouth as she felt Natsu's tongue start exploring towards between her legs. "Hey I w-wasn't ready for that" Nyoko panted as Natsu's tongue started licking rapidly. "N-naughty boy" Nyoko poked his head. "UAH…" she gripped his hair feeling the spark of his tongue entering her. "Natsu… enough of that… I…"

"Ready for the main event" Natsu grabbed her thigh, lifting her leg up as he stood up. " **Re-quip** " in a flash, Natsu's clothes disappeared. Nyoko nodded slightly as Natsu stole her lips while rubbing himself on her. Natsu parted lips with her "sorry about this, I can't stop myself".

Without hesitation, Natsu rammed himself into her. "It hurts…" Nyoko shut her eyes trying to stop tears.

"Sorry…" Natsu grabbed her waist, gently laying her back against the ground. "I'll just…"

"No! don't take it out" Nyoko shuffled side to side slowly. "haaah… you can start moving now" she wrapped her arms around his back holding herself in place. Nyoko bit her tongue as Natsu began to move his hips, trying to hold in any moans. She began to lose her battle, moaning as her hips began to buckle with every quickening thrust.

"Aw cute" Natsu slid his hand up and down her torso.

"I don't know wh- _ah_ -at you are talking about?" she pouted. Her pout didn't last long as Natsu increased his pace "wha- wait a…" Nyoko roared almost like an approval as she reached her climax.

"Too quick Nyoko" Nyoko didn't respond, only twitching in a state of bliss. "My turn" grabbing her thigh, Natsu flipped her body over. Without hesitation, Natsu continued his thrusting. This time going as wild as he could, the wet slaps only speeding every thrust. "Fuck" Natsu cursed digging his fingers on her ass, cumming inside her. "God, my body feels hot again" Natsu sighed in contempt but also annoyance.

"I… I feel hot too" Nyoko gasped feeling Natsu slide out of her. "Do you think…" she grinned. "We could go another round?"

"But everyone will be pissed we took so long" Natsu sighed.

"Please Natsee~ I promise to be good~" Nyoko clambered over and sat on top of his chest.

"Fine I'll give you two more rounds" Natsu grinned, pushing Nyoko back to a good straddling position. "Oh who am I kidding, lets make it five rounds".

"I thought you were worried about time?" Nyoko squinted her brow.

"Yeah… better hurry" a devilish smirk appeared on his face. While Nyoko giggled taking the subtle challenge up.

 **Chapter end**


	12. Troubling Triangles

**Gamer of Magic**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: Indeed it was**

 **AnonDr: Natsu is getting Dragon Slayer Magic but it's not fire so Nyoko would really only teach basics. You'll see what happens after. Also thanks for the praise, I'll keep trying to do better.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: well the only reason it was awkward for Natsu because he is a couple with Nyoko and hasn't thought about a harem yet. He's practically beat the two quests since one of them was just to release Deliora, the other not yet. As for what Nyoko did, I guess it was a bit unexpected.**

 **xXCoopyXx: Rushed it because I suck at doing lemons. I'll try a longer one next time.**

"We should do that more often, Natsee~" Nyoko leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder as they walked past the forest.

"Mmhmm" Natsu closed his eyes allowing a comforting silence to pass. "But next time don't slobber" he giggled as Nyoko puffed her cheeks.

"Says the one panting like a beast" Nyoko snickered. "Hey..! Natsu!" she grumbled as he flicked her forehead.

Twiddling his fingers, Natsu moved his finger in a circle against her cheek. "Don't look at me like that, you're the one with a sharp comeback… Where's my silly little Nyoko" Nyoko smirked stepping ahead of him, swaying her hips. "Are you trying to tease me Nyoko?" he shook his head.

"I have no idea what you mean by that Natsu, I'm just walking" she stuck out her tongue.

"Wow is this payback for all the teasing I did to you in the past?" Natsu hummed in an attempt but Nyoko fake huffed to ignore it. He sighed noticing a notification pop up at the side.

 _Ping_

 **Quest: Training Wheels 2.0 (Complete)**

 **Objective: Assist Nyoko on her first S Class mission she in charge for. (Complete)**

 **Secret Objective: Don't defeat any enemies (Failed)**

 **Rewards:**

 **200,000exp**

 **125,000 Jewel**

 **Dragon Lacrima**

'Hm the others must have completed the quest for us' Natsu stared at the dragon lacrima on the screen for a while. 'Intriguing I wonder what I can use that for' he shrugged dismissing it for now as the village was nearly in sight.

…

"WE'RE BACK!" Nyoko yelled as she set foot in the village.

"Hey" Natsu half saluted. He raised his hand catching a mug aimed at Nyoko's face. "Oi, oi, that's not very nice" Natsu smirked at Gray.

Gray returned the smirk "I just thought flame brain looked a bit thirsty". Natsu's eyebrow rose as he took a sip of the drink.

"I'm fine… thanks Gray" Nyoko smiled.

"Ppfft" Natsu clamped his hand on his mouth to try and stop the spilt drink. "Nyoko… did you just…"

"Nyoko thanked Gray…" Lucy widened her eyes.

Erza smiled while closing her eyes "and here I thought those two were going to embarrass the guild by fighting".

"Jeez!" Nyoko sighed. "I just didn't want to fight right now, it's not that big of a deal" she tugged Natsu's arm. "Come on let's go sit down".

"Yeah sure" Natsu followed the pinkette's lead. As both of them sat down in a space between Erza and Gray. "So what's the occasion for the party? I mean to go on all this trouble above the reward money is a bit much, isn't it?"

"Actually about that…" Lucy sweat dropped with a disappointed look.

"Ms Erza refused the money…" a villager spoke up.

"We insisted but… she's scary" another villager continued.

Natsu turned his gaze to the red head in question. "So Erza… what reason do you have refusing the money?"

"I just… felt bad taking the money and we… damaged the forest and stuff" Erza looked away bashfully.

"A real piece of work" Natsu shook his head. "Although, arguing with a stubborn woman is much more annoying and something I can't be bothered with right now". Natsu held out his hand, palm upwards "Gray, Lucy… here". In a flash, two stacks of cash appeared. "Your share of the job, I guess you need it after today… 250,000 Jewels each is enough right?"

"250,000 JEWELS!" Lucy yelled, her face frozen in shock.

"Natsu… I can't except that man" Gray push the money back.

"Gray what's the big deal? I'm just giving you some spare change" Lucy felt an imaginary arrow pierce through her soul.

"I'm not a charity, I can manage fine without your money" Gray pushed the money fully back to Natsu's chest.

Natsu hummed as he nodded "fine don't take my hand out, take this as a job". He raised his free hand lifting two fingers "take this as pre-payment for a personal request of mine…" Natsu lowered one finger "I will need help with something and I require some ice magic". He lowered the other finger "also would you mind not fighting Nyoko, you two give me a headache… especially when you cause a full guild brawl".

"Man, your insistent" Gray muttered as Natsu dropped the stack of money in Gray's lap.

"I prefer the word generous… Lucy you want the money?" Natsu clicked his tongue shaking the money in front of her.

"Well… I…" Lucy squirmed under the question. "So what's my job?"

"Happy!" Natsu called out soon after feeling a small lump landing on his should.

"Aye Natsu" Happy replied muffled by a fish in his mouth. Natsu turned his head to the exceed, whispering something in his ear. Happy returned the whisper as they continued for a few minutes.

"That's not such a bad idea… Lucy" Natsu giggled. "Whenever you get a chance, kick Erza's ass as hard as you can, a nice boot to pay for refusing the reward money… don't worry if Erza has a problem with that, I will deal with it".

"Um… that's a bit…" Lucy murmured.

"What was that!?" Erza yelled.

"I'm just joking Erza, I doubt Lucy would be okay with kicking you anyway" Natsu clicked his tongue. "Lucy for a month, make sure you stop Erza tasting any strawberry cheesecakes" he tossed the cash to Lucy, smiling at Erza's glare. "Aw aren't you cute when you glare like that" Erza closed her eyes in a huff.

"Natsu" Nyoko jolted forward hitting Natsu's chin. "Don't *yawn* fight right now" she wiggled closer to him, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Alright, Nyoko… just you rest okay" Natsu tilted his head down, pecking Nyoko on the forehead before stroking her hair gently with his free hand. "There, there… that's it…" Natsu continued stroking her hair until he heard cute little snores. 'Ah glorified body pillow once again, not that I mind' he looked around noticing everyone staring at him. Natsu dead panned, mouthing a _what_.

Gray raised his fist _so that's why you took so long you dog_.

 _Seriously, you were on the job as well_ Erza shook her head.

Natsu twitched _Hey Nyoko started on me, I just finished it_

 _That's gross Natsu_ Happy gagged quietly.

 _Hey little bud, you'll be doing the same with another feline in the future, don't judge_ Natsu flicked Happy on the head. _As a father figure, I'll be teaching you the moves… but if it is that gross_. Natsu hid his mouth from everyone except Happy _I could teach someone else the moves… maybe I'll help Gray get his first kiss_.

Happy giggled to himself _maybe you could help Erza too_.

 _Now Happy, there is only so much one man can accomplish_ Natsu giggled with the Exceed as the two mages were oblivious to the silent conversation.

"Um… what is everyone talking about?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu sighed "Lucy, are you really still innocent or can't you lip read?"

"I know what you are saying but I don't… huh?" Lucy paused as Gray whispered something in her ear. "WHAT!?" Lucy screamed pointing at the two Pinkettes.

"Jeez Lucy" Nyoko grumbled being woken up by the screech. "Did you have to yell like that" she stated rolling off Natsu. "So…" Nyoko looked around groggily. "What are we talking about?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep" Erza slammed her fist on Nyoko's dome. The Dragon Slayer blinked expecting a hit that never came. Looking up she saw Natsu, holding Erza's wrist in place.

"Now Erza, that was uncalled for and I'm now the only one that can do that to Nyoko" Natsu raised his fist. "Punishment time for you" Natsu slammed his fist on Erza's head. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Erza collapsed forward with a comical lump on her head. "So… is this a party or what?"

…

"Urrgh… why do… we have to… ride a… boat…" Nyoko hung herself over the rail of the large ship. "Natsu… can't you fly… us back… to the guild?"

"If Happy… flew himself… I could possibly… have… enough magic to reach land… but I…" Natsu gripped his mouth. "I may… have drank too much… at the party" he rested next to Nyoko. "If I use my magic, I think I might throw… mmmfft" Natsu gulped. "Phew that was a close one".

"Well it's karma isn't it?" Erza grinned evilly. "Don't worry though, I'm here to help" she intentionally patted their backs. Immediately the two pinkettes threw up chunks for Erza's action.

"What did I do?" Nyoko heaved.

"Nothing… nothing at all" Erza stated leaving the two on the rail.

"God I really got to stop drinking" Natsu groaned allowing his body to relax limply. ' **Menu… Character Stats** ' Natsu gazed dully as a couple of info boxes appeared in front of him. Looking at the bottom of the screen, he mumbled gibberish to himself. '162 unused stat points and 1 perk point… hmm nah using the stat points is useless to me right now, I can just rain to improve my stats. What can I do with the perk point? Get another random trait that is completely random.' Natsu shook his head negative. ' **Inventory** … hmm everything here is not really that good stat wise, not that it is an issue right now but it might cause problems in the future. **Current Magic'**. The screen changed showing a list of all his magic with all the spells hidden under each magic. 'Oh? My rune magic has levelled up from 57 to 71, common and uncommon magic is so easy to master'. Natsu shook his head 'if I train with it for a full day considering it doesn't use much magic, I should be able to use it non-stop'. Natsu gazed at past the menu and began to just stare at the ocean.

"Natsu, can we talk?" the Gamer turned around startled.

"Erza?" Natsu took a deep breath trying to make peace with his stomach. "What's on your mind?" he turned back to facing the sea.

"It needs to be private…" Erza stepped back. "It's about S class stuff" the knight tried to keep a straight face but she felt a gaze piercing through her armour.

"I… fine, we can talk in the cabin then" Natsu pushed himself up, following the red head to the inside of the ship.

'Wait Natsu, don't go with her' Nyoko seethed as the rocking of the boat stopped her from getting up. 'Of all the times… Erza you bloody bitch, leave my Natsu alone'. She clenched her fists as she caught Erza looking back smugly.

"So just in here… close the door behind you" Erza swayed her hips more as she walked into the cabin.

Natsu closed the door behind them and stared at Erza expectedly. "Well I'm here… what is it?" Natsu sighed uncomfortably.

Erza closed her eyes "it's a bit complicated but…"

(Flashback)

"Come on Lucy…" Natsu staggered chugging a full bottle. "It's *hic* rude not to drink at a *hic* party like so… *hic*… at least dance Luce or I will get Nyoko on you".

"Heh… heh, sorry but I would like to be able to stand tomorrow" Lucy sweat dropped as she remained sitting with the villagers.

"Boo… Nyoko~" Natsu whined.

"Hm" Nyoko edged around slowly, food in hand and stuffed in her mouth.

"Nobodies dancing with me" Natsu stumbled on the spot as he motioned Nyoko to come closer.

Gulping the food down, Nyoko blinked at Natsu. "But Natsu, they have such exotic food here… we can dance after I finish eating". Nyoko pouted while Natsu mimicked her.

"If Natsu's asking for a dance, I'll be happy to oblige" Erza nudged Nyoko's arm. "I can keep Natsu dancing until you are… ready…"

"Oh~ Erzy Werzy wants to dance" Natsu clapped estatically.

"Natsu, Erza is…" Nyoko sighed in dread. "Yeah you two dance… _dance with the devil_ " she looked away. 'Yep Natsu is not going to be able to stand after the Erza spin' shaking her head Nyoko went back to eating as Erza re-quipped in a purple dress with a floral design.

"Let's dance, _Natsu_ " Erza smirked.

…

"I suppose I better dance with what's left of Natsu while I have the chan-" Nyoko froze as gazed at the two _dancing_ at the corner of the party. 'What the fuck is this?' Nyoko screamed mentally. She clenched her fists as Nyoko stormed over to the two of them.

"Come on Natsu~ don't fall asleep on me" Erza whispered. Natsu barely registered the red head's voice as it was clear to all that Natsu would collapse any second. The only reason he wasn't was Erza pressing her back on him, against a pillar. "There, there" Erza lightly slapped his face as she grinded against him.

"Erza… why the hell are you doing that" Erza froze as her head cranked around to see a fiery glare.

"N-Nyoko…" Erza coughed into her hand. "It's none of your damn business for what we do together" Erza whispered harshly. "Natsu's not complaining… so why don't you go stuff your face again while the two _S Class_ wizards can have fun".

"How can you even say that? Natsu is with me and if you are such a horny bitch that you have to make Natsu dead drunk to get attention, you have hit a new low Erza". Nyoko gripped the helm of Erza's dress "get the hell away from him".

Erza huffed "well we will see who Natsu really wants"

(Flashback end)

"But… do you remember much last night" Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Hm… not much" Natsu closed his eyes, humming in thought.

Erza gulped as she shivered " _he's not drunk this time, it's so embarrassing_ ". Natsu opened his to see hazel eyes.

"E-Erza..? what are you doing" Natsu recoiled, stepping backwards at how close her face was to his.

"Hold still" Erza grabbed Natsu's collar, holding him against the wall. "We have plenty of time for everything else".

"Wrong answer" Natsu smacked his palm into her gut. Stumbling back a couple of steps, Erza stared at him, her cheeks highlighted slightly red. "Erza look, I get it… I know what's been going on here" Natsu sighed. "I know I do have a reputation as a player of sorts, messed around under the sheets with a few girls… but I'm being serious with Nyoko".

"Are you serious!?" Erza gritted her teeth.

"I really don't have a reason to lie to you so yeah, I'm serious" he crossed his arms.

"Why? I don't get it… we have had a lot of time together as well, I'm smarter, stronger… I-I… I have a body men crave for" Erza stomped in frustration. "I am an S Class wizard and much more deserving to be with you than anyone else". Natsu rolled his eyes at her and turned towards to door "I'm still talking Natsu".

"You know, I was just going to leave here and forget all this bullshit but…" Natsu glared at her. "Here's an idea, let us two go out but… I'll spend every second with Nyoko, deal?"

"But Natsu-" Erza started but Natsu clicked his fingers to stop her.

"No Erza… listen, do you really think I would throw Nyoko out like trash? Did you think that I am so heartless? Or did you really think you could stand there and dictate to me that the two of us would go out?" Natsu clenched the door handle. "Next time Erza, remember this is not one of your fantasy novels… it's real life so try… I don't know… realistic".

As Natsu swung open the door, Erza simply looked down. "H-he's so cool… maybe he will punish me if I keep it up" Erza sighed. "But maybe I did go too far, too soon" she groaned in frustration.

 **Chapter end**

 **I know someone is going to say something about Erza's personality but this is Erza, blunt and direct, need I say more.**


	13. A Dragon is Born

**Gamer of Magic**

 **AnonDr: thank you for reading. All elements is a lot and I think Natsu would be OP enough without every element.**

 **Rufus264: hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **Chris Jacksion: I know what you mean but I believe Natsu remained human mostly. I thought he was like a human on a demon IV drip than an actual demon. At least until the demon seed grows at least, just my take on it.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: When Natsu was drunk, Erza did technically but never got far with Natsu. I get that you are annoyed Erza didn't ask to join the relationship as a harem but my thinking was both Erza and Nyoko are dominating alpha characters, if Erza was a more meek like character then I would've done what you said. As for Natsu's element, I think you'll be happy but don't worry just because he's 2nd generation now, don't think he will always be.**

 **paradox0.5white: I already have femLaxus but I don't think I will have any other genderbends**

 **RinnePotter726: don't think I can do femGray at this point**

 **RaudomGny: on you go and write a fic, I know first chapters are the hardest but just look around other fics for inspiration and if you are writing a canon character, you can just describe the differences of how they look in canon. If you do write a fic, I'd like to read it.**

"Hey Natsu where are we going?" Nyoko complained as Natsu dragged herself and Erza along.

"We are going into the forest to sort out any problems we have" Natsu sighed. "As annoying as this may be, it's just going to get worse the longer we leave it… also I'm leading you two away from other people as you are quite destructive".

"Oi" Nyoko smacked his shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Erza glared at him.

"It means I am not paying for property damage… this will be far enough" Natsu released his grip on the two and twisted around. "I guess you two know what this is about?"

"Yes in fact I do know, a bloody man stealer" Erza pointed her thumb at Nyoko.

"He was never yours to begin with" Nyoko stomped up into Erza's face. "You're just jealous you weren't pretty enough to be chosen".

"Jealous? Of what? You tits… because you don't have any, little candle" Erza shoved Nyoko back.

"Don't have any? Natsu seemed to enjoy them, I can't see him playing with your saggy bags" Nyoko headbutt herself back into Erza's face.

"Alright that's enough…" Natsu clicked his fingers for them to stop but neither of them listened. "I said THAT'S ENOUGH" he grabbed both of them by the hair and smacked their heads together. "Listen I-" Natsu stopped as Nyoko's fist smacked his jaw. "Okay maybe I-" this time Erza cut him off with a punch square on the nose. "Fucking hell, really?" Natsu held his nose as blood began to drip. "May I continue..? Alright now can we stop all the insults and punching?"

"Fine" Erza crossed her arms in a huff.

"I can't keep any promises" Nyoko put a hand on her hip. "And it's your fault, Natsu so you better sort it".

"Um what? Why do you have a reason to be angry with Natsu?" Erza tilted her head.

Natsu sighed "I don't get it, I chose to stay with you, why are you angry with me?"

"Urgh don't play stupid with me" Nyoko seethed. "You are my Mate, we are an official couple… Erza is wanting you so just give her a quick fuck and let her go on her way, don't treat her like she is your mate".

"H-hey I didn't go to N-Natsu for a one night stand, you know" Erza stammered a blush.

"And me fucking around with any girl that wants while we are together is… a bit of a douche move" Natsu groaned.

"What the hell are you two going on about, this is mating 101 that I learned from Igneel" Nyoko yelled. "First we have a couple, me and Natsu… Natsu is the strongest out of the two of us, so he is the dominant mate meaning Natsu can have as many mates as he wants but only one female can mate him and… um…" Nyoko scratched her head. "Ragh, I'll remember the rest of it later but what I am getting at is Erza is challenging me for the female mating position and as alpha female, I will knock sense into anyone wanting to fight me".

'She lost me ages ago' Natsu wiped away left over blood from his nose.

"Oh I see" Erza placed her hand on her chin. "So dragons are like wild animals in a pack".

"Dragons are NOT animals" Nyoko roared with a fire at the back of her throat.

"I'm just saying they act similar" Erza pointed at the Dragon Slayer. "For example, me and you would be the females while Natsu is the sole male who… u-u-um… y-you k-know".

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Jeez Erza" he winked. "You're blushing so hard… it's like you're thinking _Natsu could pin me down and have his way_ , naughty girl" Erza gaped pointing at him while spluttering, unable to form her words. "And then there's Nyoko but that can wait, I don't want to carry you home afterwards".

 _Ping_

 _Seduction Successful: Seduction level increased 1 - 2_

"Natsu…" Erza crossed her arms. "Are you implying w-we should both go out with you? It's weird" she looked at him meekly.

Nyoko hummed "I mean I know I talked about dragon sharing mates but to actually do it is really weird".

"You say it would be weird but…" The Gamer sighed. "You think it wouldn't be weird after all this if we didn't get together? We are on the same team and see each other nearly every day".

"That's true" Erza nodded. "I guess I am willing to test it out".

"Hmph, fine! I guess I will allow it but… I want extra tonight" Nyoko stomped.

Natsu chuckled grabbing their wrists and pulled them against him. "I lied earlier… I might not wait for the night and start right now" he smooched Nyoko's fore head. "Whether or not Erza wants to join in is a different story"

"I-I think it m-might be t-too soon for me… and I would probably just want Natsu i-in my bed for my f-first" Erza shuffled nervously.

"Aww cute little tomato" Nyoko snickered. "Wait hold up… that just reminded me" she cracked her neck. "Natsu I have a little question for you? How many girls have you been with?" Natsu gagged on his own spit as Nyoko glared with half lidded eyes. "I was just wondering since you obviously knew what you were doing before".

"Well, I… *Cough* don't exactly know… err, at least… five maybe six" Natsu whistled to the side. "I mean… boys will be boys right?"

"What's wrong Natsu? Why are you looking so scared?" Nyoko put an arm around Natsu's shoulder. He avoided the Dragon Slayer's gaze while she clenched her fist. Grinning, Nyoko chuckled grabbing Natsu in a headlock. "I'm kidding Natsu, I'm just messing with you don't actually look so scared" she grinned. "It's just payback for all the times you messed with me before".

"Oh no" Natsu groaned as Nyoko slammed her fist on top of his head, giving him a rough nuggy.

"Finally some good payback" Nyoko screamed in laughter, confusing Erza who just shuffled awkwardly.

"Hmm… yes" Natsu reached down grabbing Nyoko's thigh as well as her wrist. "Some good payback indeed" twisting his body, Natsu flipped positions with Nyoko. "You think you can tease me and get away with it, Nyokee~"

"Wait a second… aaaaahhhh don't lick my ear… bffaaahhahahaaah" Nyoko squirmed erratically as Natsu ran his fingers down her sides. "I give, I give… stop tickling me".

"Don't be such a baby Nyoko" Erza unre-quiped her gauntlets and cracked her fingers. "It's just a little tickling".

"Just a little tickling..?" Natsu paused allowing Nyoko to roll to safety.

Nyoko motioned her head towards Erza. "Well a little tickling will be nothing to the GREAT Erza" Nyoko snickered.

"Nyoko what are you doing? The two of us will win" Erza hushed a whisper.

"Hehe~ no chance" Nyoko stuck her tongue out. "I'm going to be on the winning side".

Natsu chuckled to himself "I'm going to take you on a special date after this, won't I?"

"Oh? Think you can beat me? Bring it on" Erza tackled Nyoko to the floor, pinning her down.

…

"God damn it Erza" Natsu groaned as he cracked his back. "It was just meant to be a tickle fight, why did she have to go body slam me?" he turned around placing Erza down on his bed. 'Aren't they cute?' Natsu placed Nyoko beside Erza as they began to curl up together. 'I really need a bigger bed if the three of us are going to sleep together'. He pulled the blanket over them before leaving the room. Natsu twitched a notification ping rang inside of his head 'alright fine, **Show Notifications** jeez, try to have a normal day without a screen in my face but I get a stupid beeper in my head, going off like crazy'.

 _Ping_

 _Achievement Unlocked: Harem MC_

 _Objective: join a romantic relationship with 2 or more partners (Completed)_

 _Reward: +10 End +20 Luk_

 _Ping_

 **Skill Harem (Lvl 1)**

 **By whatever means, you gained the attention of others and they all want to be with you. Any individual with a loved reputation are potential partners however, be cautious as some partners may be hostile towards each other.**

 **Partners gain 10% exp boost + 15% stat boost within 100 meters of you. Higher level partners give +100% boost to levelling stats and magic skills. Lower level partners give 0.05% HP and MP boost to player. Buffing stacks. Failing to bring a potential partner to the harem will result in reputation loss + random debuff.**

 **Note: level is determined by number of partners x partner happiness, level can be reduced and skill can be lost**

'Wow… that's nice' Natsu blinked to himself. 'But really, a partner that is a higher level than me, sure finding someone who is a higher level than me is something I can find but having them as a partner is a bit hard'. He swiped the notifications aside one by one. 'Urgh most of these notifications are so pointless' he continued swiping to no end. '157 notifications in 16 hours… seriously!' Natsu groaned before pausing on one notification.

 _Dragon Lacrima ready for processing_

'Oh now that's interesting, **Inventory** ' hovering over the lacrima, Natsu plucked it from it's item box. 'Very interesting indeed… never expected it to be as big as my head though'

 **-25HP**

 **-50MP**

Natsu flinched as energy sparked from the lacrima. 'Fucking hell' using his Telekinesis, the lacrima hovered up above his palm. ' **Observe** '

 _Dragon Lacrima (Legendary)_

 _A lacrima infused with the magic of dragons. Dragon Lacrima's are known to allow humans to achieve the power of the dragons without training under dragons themselves. Warning: using the lacrima on a person can be dangerous on the body, a strong body with a large magic container is needed or results can be fatal. Recommended use is for infusing equipment for safer lest not as effective use._

'Oh that's much riskier than I was expecting, I thought I would be pushing a button on the gamer menu like usual' Natsu sighed. 'But Nyoko was looking for a Dragon Slayer… she really did wish I was one' he hummed silently, contemplating on the lacrima in front of him. 'Jeez, why am I even worrying, I'm over level 100 with decent stats… I can take a lacrima… right?' he nodded to himself. 'Damn right I can take it, heh Dragon Slayer here I come' hopping out of the window. "I better not do it here in case I wake them up… the edge of town should do" the lacrima floated behind his shoulder slowly spinning.

…

"Geehe" a shadowy figure grinned, couching on the roof of a close by house. "So that's the Armada, Natsu of Fairy Tail, huh?"

"Yes it appears to be, the description is spot on" a second figure seemingly merged out from the ground. "this is definitely le messieur we are looking for" he bend sideways while adjusting his glasses.

"He doesn't look so tough" the first figure cracked their neck.

"Drip. Drip. Drop. Regardless, the Master wants him eliminated" an umbrella woman droned out. "Apparently, this Natsu is a far greater threat than Makarov. Drip. Drip. Drop".

"Geehe, that plan is worthless to me" mechanical laughter cranked out of the figure. "I beat up this punk and I can have all the fun I want".

…

"This should be far enough" Natsu stepped between the trees of the forest. "So… how do I use the Lacrima"

 _Ping_

 _For Lacrima-Equipment use: melt the Lacrima slowly and soak the intended equipment regularly until the Lacrima is fully absorbed._

 _For Lacrima-Body use: hold the Lacrima with the bare body and allow the magic of the Lacrima to radiate into the body. Warning: will cause damage to carrying body part, keep away from organs._

"Oh that sounds so good" he rolled his eyes, turning towards the floating lacrima. "Let's get this over with" Natsu reached towards the lacrima with his left hand. Ignoring the small sparks of energy, he quickly grabbed it.

 _Ping_

 _Absorb Dragon Lacrima_

 _Yes – No_

He shook his head. "I've had enough of these warnings" Natsu clicked the yes button. "This better be worth… arrgrgh" beginning the process, the small sparks transformed into a large discharge.

 **-361HP**

 **-1731MP**

Tears grew as Natsu fell to his knees, still holding the lacrima. He could only stare as the veins in his arm had become as blue as the lacrima. 'Fuck's sake, it's like I'm holding a thunder cloud… fucking shitty… it burns…. Burning piece of shit'. Tears finally falling, Natsu gripped his left shoulder as blue flames ignited his hand and fore arm.

 **-1284HP**

 **-5172MP**

"Fuuuuuuuucccccckkk mmmeeeeeee" Natsu screamed as his skin shredded and charred under the lacrima's magic

 _Ping_

 _Lacrima Progress 50% complete_

- **4823HP**

 **-7913MP**

'Shit I've only got about 1000HP left and it's on 50%... I've got to do something quick… Lacrima melted onto hand… **STATS!** " quickly making his way through the menus. '162 unused stat points…' Natsu glanced as his HP lowered to half a thousand. 'It's the only way…" he slammed his finger on the health bar. 'I need to hurry' Rapidly tapping down on the screen, he began adding all his stat points. 'By adding more health to myself I should be able to counteract this' peeking left and right, Natsu sweated as his HP rose and fell.

 _731/7950…_

 _591/8020…_

 _670/8305…_

 _427/8490…_

 _502/8530…_

 _109/8600…_

 _112/8610…_

'I will not lose…' Natsu seethed. "I WILL NOT DIE TODAY!"

 _Ping_

 _Lacrima Progress 100% complete_

"I…I did it…" Natsu panted, tears flowing from his eyes. "I'M ALIVE BABY!" Natsu cheered pumping his right arm in the air. "I-I thought… that was it… dammit" he covered his face with his right arm. "Jeez acting so emotional like that… what's wrong with me" his pants slowed to heavy breathing as he flicked the tears from his face. "Holy… crap…" Natsu gulped as he stared at his left arm, or what was left of it. From the tips of his fingers to the shoulder joint had been burnt to a point of total darkness. Skin no longer remained on the arm while muscle had been scraped off his palm, nails had melted and tendons had been barbequed to a crisp. "You're fucking shitting me, Lexi did this as a child… there has to be a safer way to absorb a lacrima… I suppose I am impatient" Natsu shook his head. "Shit… my arm is…" Natsu's arm twitched but failed to move. "This better not be permanent"

 ** _Ping_**

 ** _New Magic Added: Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic (Epic)_**

 ** _Magic designed to embody a dragons power to crush it's scales and shatter it's very spirit. Volcanic Dragon Slayers are the pinnacle of the volcano, controlling everything from magma to ash._**

 _Ping_

 _Achievement Unlocked: Dragonkin_

 _Objective: Become a Dragon Slayer by what means_

 _Rewards: +25% damage increase to all spells, +5% increase to spell MP cost_

 _Ping_

 _Temporary Debuff: Lacrima Poisoning (30 days)_

 _-50% Physical Stats, -75% HP regen, Left Arm Incapacitated, MP usage x 5% = HP Damage_

"In all honesty, it looks much worse than it is… it's only 30 days then I can appreciate this power up" Natsu carefully spun his left arm using his right arm. "I can beat Erza at 60%, 40% using my head, I'm probably an even match with her right now… well once my slow ass HP regeneration puts me up to max HP". He stood up with a grunt each inch up. 'Hm I wonder if I will need to disinfect my arm with this gamer body of mine… better not chance getting another debuff and bandage my arm properly'

 _Ping_

 _Danger Alert_

" **Iron Dragon Roar** " Natsu hopped to the side as a whirlwind of iron shards shot past him destroying several trees ahead of him. "Geehe aren't you a quick little fairy".

Natsu glared out the corner of his eyes. "Aren't you a cheap little… phantom?" he sighed as four others appeared behind his attacker. 'Why are Phantom Lord members attacking me?' Natsu shook his head. 'No matter, I just have to defeat them… 68, 71, 70, 72 and 84, their levels are not impossible to beat' he looked up at his HP and MP. 'That's going to be my main issue, 2 solid hits from the Dragon Slayer and… no if I get hit then I might knock myself out with that debuff harming me using magic… I have to defeat them all without getting hit or missing a hit'.

"I don't know what you did to yourself, you piece of fairy scum" the Dragon Slayer grinned. "But I don't give a shit whether you are about to collapse but I'm going to enjoy kicking you ass in the dirt".

'106HP and 298MP, can't use my left arm… alright even if I can't beat them, I doubt they would be able to stop me from getting Erza and Nyoko for back up, also there is happy who could get others but that's a last resort… I don't want them to get hurt because of me' Natsu sighed. "Well you Phantom assholes, come on then… let's see if you can beat a cripple like me".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Natsu**

Age: 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Black Market

Stats

Level 112

Health 8610, Regen 57 (-42) per minute

Magic 15940, Regen 10 per second

Str 167 (-84)

End 302 (-151)

Dex 311 (-156)

Wis 696

Int 351

Cha 307

Luk 67

 **Nyoko (Level 81)**

1000/1000 Loved

 **Erza (Level 83)**

650/1000 Loved

 **Mirajane (Level 79)**

40/1000 Loved

 **Lucy (Level 65)**

350/1000 Liked

 **Ultear (Level 86)**

135/1000 Liked


	14. eRR0rS

**Gamer of Magic**

 **GrayWolfDen: too right they are**

 **Xerzo LotCN: oh Natsu won't look like a chump here, don't worry. Yeah Juvia is a good Waifu but all female dragon slayers isn't something I am doing. I have a plan for later.**

 **AnonDr: fire dragon king slayer magic is above volcanic dragon slayer magic. Dragon king is higher than all regular dragon magic but volcanic dragon king slayer is a different thing all together.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: I see your point but given the amount of interactions both Mira and Erza have had with Natsu, I think it's mostly accurate. Mira will get back in the game soon.**

 **erasenpai946: Glad you liked it eventually at least. I think I made people a couple of years older than canon but that's just a guess. And yes all those will be in the harem, Cana is 50-50 right now though.**

 **badclash04: You'll get a few of those people don't worry**

 _Ping_

 **Mandatory Questline: Phantom Vs. Fairies**

 **Quest 1: Defeat or Flee from your attackers**

"So my lovely new friends" Natsu reached out to the side pulling a sword out from his inventory. 'No magic to do this… so it'll be hard but let's see… who is the biggest idiot out of all of them'. He spun the sword round as he closed his eyes. "It's a beautiful day outside. The birding are fleeing. The flowers are wilting. Night has fallen and on nights like these, people like you. Will be going to hell."

"Shut it with your bullcrap, **Crimson Fire** " Natsu squatted the fireball sent at him, flicking his sword through the dirt.

Natsu chuckled "Come on now, I just tried to lighten the mood here… obviously you need it as the weak link of the team you know.

"Bastard" the man met Natsu's mocking gaze while the other four didn't look particularly interested.

"If you have something to say, come at me little man" Natsu dragged his sword in a circle. "Don't tell me that sword is compensating for you, what a shame. I thought you were showing girls your true size like I am". He tutted "you know what, you're a virgin at 40 aren't you?"

"I'm 23 you fucking prick" Natsu observed the man named _Totomaru_ draw his sword. "I'll carve you up you bastard" Natsu ignored the man yelling and charging towards him.

'These Element 4 bunch are nothing special really, _fire_ Totomaru and _Earth_ Sol should be easy to deal with, their techniques aren't that much of a threat. _Air_ Aria might be a problem if I don't keep an eye on him, _Water_ Juvia should be the most troublesome with waters speed, flexibility and ability to cover a large area, not to mention her magic power is making it rain.' Natsu squinted his eyes ' _Iron Dragon Slayer_ Gajeel, he's too unpredictable. If he's anything like Nyoko, unlike regular iron, dragon slayer iron might be tougher than titanium'.

"Di-argh" Totomaru grunted in pain as a purple wall made of runes halted his advance. "What the hell is this?"

"A simple trap for idiots like you… in this little cage of mine no one but me can use magic and you can't leave until I let you" Natsu snickered at the shock in the man's face.

"H-How did… When did you…" Totomaru punched the rune wall in frustration.

"Oh that… you didn't think I was spinning my sword around for nothing, did you? And the Element 4 are meant to be S class mages, pathetic". Natsu side stepped the rune cage "now… are the rest of you going to come at me or are you going to run away like little babies… wait babies can't run, what's wrong with me today?"

" **Water Slicer** " Juvia flicked her wrists a three curved blades of water flew. Seeing this Natsu ducked under the water, throwing his sword at the woman in the process. Unflinching, Juvia never bothered looking at the sword as it passed straight through her.

"Water body? Interesting" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Reaching up, he pulled another weapon from his inventory. 'Turning your body into water is a double edged sword, the Lighting Empress Spear should work' Natsu chuckled. 'I still never asked why Erza gave me this then made another… was it because this doesn't match her armour?' he shrugged.

" **Iron Dragon Sword"** Gajeel rushed towards the Gamer.

'Stupid Dragon Slayer is going… to…' Natsu closed his eyes as his mind turned to Nyoko. ' **Earth – Rumble** ' he stomped on the ground as the area was effected by a miniature earthquake.

"Wha… bbfffppphhht" Gajeel collapsed to the ground, his face green.

"S-shit…" Natsu fell to one knee and covered his mouth. 'As I thought, Dragon Slayers get sick of movement due to their heightened senses. I guess that includes me now but I don't seem as bad as him, whether that is because the senses haven't kicked in properly for me or because my power is from a lacrima, but that doesn't matter'. Natsu stood up glancing at Aria but focused on Juvia. "This fight is over now".

Juvia gazed coldly at Natsu as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "I see, then I will be going now" Juvia turned heel.

Natsu tilted his head in confusion. " **Earth – Stability** " twisting around, Natsu saw Sol grinning and twirling his moustache.

" **Iron Dragon Club** " Gajeel roared striking Natsu directly in the gut, ragdolling the gamer against a tree.

 **56/8610HP**

"Little prick" Natsu groaned pushing himself up to a crouch.

" **Magic Drain** " Natsu gasped as Aria materialised from the air behind him. "It's so sad…" Natsu yelped as the magic held him still while his own magic left him.

 _PiNg_

 _ErrOr… £RroR… MagIC aT inCAPaBle qUanTitiES_

 _0/0MP_

Natsu could only scream as 1s and 0s was all he could see while his skin was being dyed green. "F &K! y0." He twitched side to side unnaturally, his bones twisting in the impossible without breaking.

 _Ping_

 _eRRoR… Er 9R..._

 _MP 0/0… MP -5/0… MP Err r... MP 9999999999999999999/0_

"000000011 1010110 11000011010 101110101010 0000111111001010101111000" Natsu opened his mouth to scream but a broken machine voice echoed.

"What's Going on… Aria what the hell are you doing it's creepy?" Gajeel yelled at the large man.

"I… I don't know… it's so… SCARY!" Aria froze as Natsu erupted in light, engulfing him as well. "Aarrgh…" in a moment of silence the light dimmed before exploding Aria away from Natsu.

"Eh..?" Sol never even blinked in time as Aria's body crashed into him.

"Error restored" Natsu mouthed. "Setting restored, abilities configuring, scanning… scanning… problem restored… resuming game" Natsu wheezed as he stopped talking. 'What the fuck was that… those errors what happened… did… Aria's spell removed all magic from its victims… did this happen because he tried to change my stats… like an antivirus stopping a hacker. Fucking hell, never mess with the game stats unless it's the proper way, for fuck's sake' he shivered.

"Rargh" Natsu leaped to the side as Gajeel came crashing down in his previous position. "I don't know what the hell you did there? But-"

"Oh shut it!" Natsu hurled the lightning spear at the Dragon Slayer. "Blah, blah, blah are you finished with all this? All this stupid questions on how something happened or calling someone something bad… it's getting dull".

" **Water Nebula** " grunting in pain, Natsu tumbled to the ground as the water smacked into his chest. "Forgive me but I must defeat you… those are my orders, please don't get up".

"I'll be honest depending on… the situation… I'd like to think we would have been good friends" Natsu shakily pushed himself up slightly. "…The rain is so… peaceful… so calming… beautiful…" he closed his eyes gently.

" **Iron Dragon Roar** " Gajeel demolished the very ground Natsu laid on. "I don't care about your lovey dovey crap… I came here for a challenge, yet this is so disappointing…"

 **2/8610HP**

"I know I was expecting you guys to be so much stronger than this… and you call yourselves S class mages…" Natsu panted turning his eyes to Gajeel who was walking over to him. "Just because… you are the… strongest in your… guild it doesn't mean you are… S class… your guild is pathetic… at full strength, I alone could destroy you all… your so overconfident… and so full of shit".

"Geehe, you're talking big for a man about to die" Gajeel turning his hand into an iron club and stepped on Natsu's chest.

"Wait Gajeel, we were never told to kill him… just beat him enough so he couldn't participate in the guild fight" Juvia pleaded with the Iron Dragon. "I… I don't want you to kill him… we could capture him instead".

Gajeel glanced back at the rain woman before slamming the club into Natsu's face. "No way in hell, this guy pissed me off… no way I'm allowing him to live".

"…No…" Juvia covered her mouth in shock as Natsu's head was crushed completely.

"Gahahaha…" Gajeel lost himself to a dark laughter, lifting his club to find rubble instead of crushed skull. "What… the..?"

"Aaaaaahhhhh" Juvia screamed as a lightning spear ran through her water body. Gajeel could barely turn around before _Natsu_ grabbed Gajeel from behind in a head and arm lock.

"Forgive me Juvia, you may have been… a kind enemy but you are still my enemy right now" Natsu spoke lowly almost like a whisper as Juvia was being electrocuted. Falling forward, Juvia gritted her teeth as Natsu left the spear in her back to immobilise her. "To make your body into water is a double edged sword… unfortunately you had to fight me" he left her with that as he walked over to Gajeel.

"What is this thing? Let me go bastard" Gajeel flailed but found himself unable to break free from the golem's grip.

"I told you…" Natsu pulled out a needle like sword. "I'm sick of hearing you ask questions and curse me shithead" he chuckled to himself. "But I am a bit hypocritical, right?" Natsu lost his smile as he plunged the sword into Gajeel's gut. "You see Gajeel… unlike most light guilds, I can see we are the same… we can kill another if it suits us". Leaving the sword in his gut, Natsu locked horns with Gajeel. "But there is one difference between us, we may both be shit but people like the crap I have… you, nobody gives a crap about you. The next time you come after me or anyone I like, I'm not going to miss your vital spots with my sword, you got that? Now… your going to give a little message to Master Jose…" Natsu whispered into Gajeel's ear. "…Oh and keep the sword, take it out too soon and you'll just bleed to death". Natsu smirked, booting Gajeel in the nuts.

 _Ping_

 _Due to Actions, Intimidation has be Unlocked_

 _Intimidation (lvl 1)_

 _Using words, body language or appearances to inspire fear into others. Fear can prevent people from making logical decisions or potentially make them surrender. 60% chance to intimidate people 50+ levels lower, 30% chance to intimidate people 25+ levels lower, 10% chance to intimidate people within a 25 level difference, 0.5% chance to intimidate people 25+ levels higher._

'Guess I've been a nice guy until now, well at least not acting like this to gain the skill' Natsu sighed to himself, moving to grab the spear in Juvia's back to yank it out. "Not even a scratch from the spear" he nodded to himself glancing at Totomaru still locked in the rune cage. "Hey fire guy, I…"

"No please, don't hurt me… I give up… just please let me go…" Totomaru curled up in the far corner of the rune cage.

'Jeez, did I just break this guy, goddammit' Natsu groaned. "Look I won't hurt you anymore, you're free to go home but… there is a few questions I need answered".

…

'Phantom is after Lucy but Jose is planning to destroy Fairy Tail first… given Gramps is slightly stronger than me, he can protect the guild but I might have to protect Lucy personally even if I have to hide her away' Natsu giggled to himself. 'Almost sounds like I was going to do something to Lucy myself… not that I would mind if given… bad brain, not the time' he shook his head. 'Given that I have just wiped out the five elite of Phantom, Jose should wait until they can fight again then he will probably go on a full out attack… so I really should deal with this crispy arm of mine before…'

"Natsee~" Nyoko yelled with her nose to the sky with Erza right behind her.

"Oh dear" Natsu clenched his eyes shut, waiting to be tackled in a hug.

"N-Natsu" Nyoko's voice trembled. He opened his eyes to see Nyoko staring tearily at his arm. "What happened… who… who did this?" she flinched backwards as she moved her hand to touch his hand.

"No… it's not…" Natsu grabbed Nyoko's shoulder.

"Natsu, I can't accept that" Erza stomped over grabbing his good arm. "And Nyoko stop acting so childish, Natsu is hurt so we need to help him first and tell the Master about this" she dragged Natsu along. "We need to get Natsu to Porlyusica to patch him up… if someone is strong enough to beat Natsu then we need help".

Nyoko clenched her fists "there's five people, I can smell them on Natsu". She spun around, smoke appearing around her body "as well as a Dragon Slayer".

"Hold it" Natsu swept his leg knocking Nyoko on her face. Glancing at Erza's posture, Natsu leaped forward stealing Erza's lips while curling his leg around her waist to hold them together.

"Hey why am I getting the rough treatment" Nyoko groaned. "Oh come on" she complained as she waited a couple of minutes before the two parted.

"Look, I appreciate that you are concerned about me and… Erza that's getting sore now" Natsu glanced down at Erza's hand holding on to his wrist. Flustered, Erza released him with an embarrassed gaze. "Look as embarrassing as it is, I sort of did this to myself" he scratched the back of his head.

"B-but I can smell them on you" Nyoko seethed.

"Settle down Nyoko" Erza yelled smacking Nyoko on the rear.

"Erza… save that for play time~" Nyoko growled lowly.

"No please… continue" Natsu grinned as the two flinched.

"We'll give you a show if you give us a show" Nyoko winked.

"Is there audience participation?" Natsu giggled.

"Shut up… this is not the time or place to discuss this" Erza blushed heavily enough to look like she was going to faint. "S-so Natsu… if your arm wasn't hurt in a fight, how did you injure yourself?"

"Well… you see" he scratched the back of his head. "It's a surprise" Natsu gave a thumbs up.

Nyoko roared grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Stop treating this like a joke Natsu, if you weren't hurt I would've… doesn't bloody matter" Nyoko released his collar with a huff.

"…Sorry" Natsu leaned his head against hers. Closing their eyes, both of them remained in silence.

"Yeah you better be" Nyoko pecked him on the lips. "Mmmm… I taste Erza's strawberries from earlier" Nyoko tugged his shirt. "Come on"

…

"Urgh, why do I have to do this?" Natsu groaned as he began to wrap a bandage around his arm.

"It's your fault for hurting your arm" Erza put her hands on her hips similar to scolding him. "Porlyusica was very clear, every morning and every night you must put your arm in an ice bath for 15 minutes and rebandaged" she shook her head. "Your lucky Natsu that your nerves are repairing themselves thankfully… don't really understand the clinical stuff".

"Strange words for someone in a nurse outfit" Natsu whistled. "Damn that looks good on your legs".

Erza blushed slightly as she saw his eyes stare her up and down. "Jeez you don't have to be so blunt, I bet you would've just teased Nyoko" she crossed her arms.

"True but that's because you become a stuttering mess or you don't get it" he smirked. "A bit thick headed, aren't you?"

"I would say the same… you hurt your left arm and your left handed, right?" Erza smirked as Natsu looked stumped. "I seen you write with your left hand".

"Oh…" Natsu smiled lightly. "You'd be right to say I'm not right handed" he nodded. "I guess I might need a nurse to help me with special things".

"I don't k… oh… EH?!" Erza yelped in shock. "Are… are you asking me to… you know?" she pointed at his crotch, nervously.

"Well I'm not forcing…" Natsu paused as Erza kneeled down in front of him. "…you but I'm not going to complain".

"I d-don't mind… but we have to hurry in case Nyoko comes back" Erza began to unzip his pants.

"Doubtful, knowing Nyoko it will take her a while with her destructiveness plus Lucy is going to be with her and she isn't the fastest of people" Natsu ran his hand through her red hair. "It's just going to be us for a while"

 **(Lemon Start)**

Erza squinted her eyes as she fiddled in frustration. "Here" Natsu sighed as he re-quipped out of all his clothes.

"Eh?" Erza jumped startled as his member shot upwards, finally being free of his clothes. "So… do I just" she caressed around his shaft. "Like this?" Erza gently rubbed him up and down.

"Yeah… using your mouth would help" Natsu motioned towards her. Silently, Erza pressed her lips against his _head_. she hummed as she began to lick the tip sloppily. Meanwhile, Natsu reached down unbuttoning the top of Erza's outfit revealing a modest purple bra. "They're much bigger than I thought, I'm just going to borrow them for now" Natsu pulled his dick away from her mouth. Pulling Erza up slightly by the bra, Natsu squeezed himself between her breasts.

"Um Natsu, what do I? Oh wait" Erza groped her breasts together against his dick. "Mmhmm" Erza mumbled as Natsu pushed her mouth down on the _head_.

"That's good Erza, keep it up" Natsu assured her as Erza responded with a slurp. He slowly moved his hips forward to grind up against her. "Erza… sorry about this" Natsu pulled away from her again, this time moving directly to Erza's mouth. "Watch the teeth, Okay" he pushed his member against her mouth. As soon as she opened her mouth, Natsu spent no time slipping his dick in her mouth. Grabbing Erza by the back of her head and thrust deep in her throat.

"Mmhmm" Erza grabbed his hips to hold herself as Natsu slid in and out of her mouth. Speeding up the pace, Natsu quickly got to thrusting as fast and deep into her throat. Feeling the wetness, Natsu gripped Erza roughly in place as she began to drool heavily from her lips. All of which helped Natsu get faster.

In a single motion, Natsu stopped thrusting. Pulling out most of the way, only leaving the tip in her mouth. Natsu looked down at Erza with a smirk as she moved her hand up, giving him a few strokes before he came inside her mouth. Erza moaned, closing her eyes as she swirled the new taste in her mouth. Finally gulping down everything in her mouth, Natsu pulled away from her. Immediately after that, Erza sprung forward putting his dick in her mouth again. "Now, now, Erza so you really are a little pervert reading those smut books but" he pushed her head. Sitting on the chair, Natsu patted his lap "want to try something else".

"I'm. Not. A. Pervert." Erza narrowed her eyes as her hips shook as she pulled her panties down but kept the rest of the nurse outfit on.

"Yes Ma-am, you're not a pervert" Natsu sweat dropped.

"Damn right I'm not" Erza grabbed his shoulders so she could stand over him. She reached down grabbing the _head_ and lowered herself down. Erza clenched her eyes as she felt the tip touch her. "It's just a sword going in a sheath" she convinced herself as Natsu shrugged. Humming, Natsu grinned moving his hips upwards, pushing the tip inside her. "N-Natsu" Erza squeaked slipping in surprise, slamming her hips down on his full length.

"It's alright Erza" Natsu hushed as Erza shook in ecstasy, of pain and pleasure. "Um Erza?" he moaned as Erza began to roll her hips wildly. "Ooh~ goodbye serious Erza, Hello pervy Erza".

"I told you not to call me a pervert, you need to be punished~" Erza sang as her hips began to rock her hips up, down and around. "Punishment time" Erza's personality flipped 180.

"Erza… you're scaring me" Natsu gulped as Erza gave him a death glare with a sadistic grin. "Serious Erza is… back" moving up and down most of his length, Erza grunted as she began to bounce up and down as fast as she could. "You lack spirit Natsu".

"Try me Erza" Natsu began to thrust up in time with Erza's bounces. Sharing a challenging glare, both of them never lost eye contact. As they continued fucking like in heat, Erza began to lose composure with each wet slap of their hips. Clawing his back with her nails, Erza screamed silently, her body tensing under her climax. "You lose Erzy Werzy" Natsu flipped Erza to the ground, slamming into her as quickly as her could. With a final plunge, Erza gasped loudly as he came inside her.

"Natsu…" Erza panted exhaustedly.

"Yeah…" Natsu hummed.

Flipping over on top of him, Erza grinned darkly. "You're punishment isn't over yet" she licked her lips hungerly.

"Has anyone told you… y-you look like a demon s-sometimes" Natsu chuckled nervously. "Oh no…"


	15. More Training?

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Xerzo LotCN: oh don't worry, I would be stupid to allow the Element 4 be the ones to defeat Natsu. Juvia is getting there but after phantom arc of course, I have plans for Lucy also. And finally someone knows my references, have a cookie on me.**

 **AnonDr: might take a bit more than maxing the skill but yeah. Although the big wigs at phantom aren't really impressive if you look at them, Aria was beat by Erza in a single hit, Sol lost to Elfman and so on.**

 **erasenpai946: just you wait ;)**

Natsu blinked himself awake. "Wow… that was some night" he drilled his gaze into the ceiling.

"Shut… up nathu" Erza drooled out still fast asleep.

"Okay Erza" he giggled as Erza wiggled as curled her body against him, making herself comfy on her body pillow. Natsu leaned down, catching Erza's scent. 'She smells so good… is this what Nyoko smells off me' he brushed her hair to one side. 'The urge to bite her… no boy, just wait until she is awake'.

"Tempting isn't it?" Natsu shivered at the cold voice.

"M-Mira… w-what are you doing here?" Natsu gulped in wonder. 'How did I not see her… she's only sitting a couple of meters away?' he smiled awkwardly "it's a nice to see you… here".

"Yes it's nice to see you both as well" she smiled coyly. "Sorry I was planning on asking Erza something last night and well you were having some time together… very bold sending Nyoko away to have Erza". Mira chuckled quietly "I never suspected Erza would have the courage to go on top but that's just Erza, right?"

Blood drained from his face as he shifted to the side, slipping from Erza. "So Mira… how much did you see?" pulling out a blanket, Natsu gently covered Erza with it.

"Everything from the removing of clothes to the final thrust" she winked. "And Natsu, lying to Erza saying you weren't right handed".

"Hey, hey, I'm not right handed, I'm ambidextrous so… technically… I'm whatever hand I want to be" Natsu smirked.

"I wouldn't tell Erza that" Mira glanced down at the snoozing red head. "So Natsu are you going to discuss about what happened last night about that arm of yours or are we just going to bed together?"

"Well it… um what… stop messing with me Mira" Natsu blushed. 'That stupid look of hers… god it's such a turn on' he shook his head. "And why would you think we would go to bed together? Jeez".

"I thought it was valid considering you have had sex with two thirds of the last team we had, you might not be able to help yourself… that and the fact you became rock solid while we were talking".

"Just because…" Natsu looked up and down, seeing Mira was enjoying an eyeful. He rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers as plain clothes re-quipped to his body. "Just because they happened to come on to me, doesn't mean you have to come on to me too".

"Of course, I can't even imagine me coming on to you anytime soon" she sighed. "Also I doubt Erza was meant to _come on to you_ when you have such an injury" Mira glanced to the side as Erza began to stir. "Anyways it's not like that it matters now… but Natsu, Master wants you and Erza to go to the guildhall".

Natsu groaned "did he say why?"

Mira smiled sweetly "no, it should be obvious when you get there… but I'm allowed to use force if you don't go, so please hurry up".

"Y-Yes Ma-am" Natsu jumped as she remained smiling although, her eyes darkened. 'I really got to learn how to smile like that'.

…

"NATSU!" the gamer looked up to find a blue furball smack him dead centre on the face. "Natsu…"

Natsu moved the furball off his face and onto his shoulder. "Happy, why are you crying?" he patted the feline into his neck. "What's wrong?"

"Nyoko said you got hurt when Phantom attacked the guild, I was worried" Happy sniffled.

"Happy" Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean attacked the guild? Phantom went after Natsu in the forest".

"Huh? But the guild…" Happy wiped the tears from his eyes.

"This was why Master wanted to speak with you, come on" Mira interrupted. "Nyoko had dragged Lucy to the guild and explained what happened, Master couldn't trust Nyoko to go back and get you the way she was acting".

"It can't be that bad, I mean… oh" Natsu shut his mouth as the guild came into sight. Iron pillars pierced through every wall, giant boulders crashed through a burnt roof while water dripped down into large puddles. 'They must have done this before attacking me, they are really going for a guild war'.

"Phantom did this?" Erza clenched her fists. "Why are Phantom doing this?" Mira sighed as she walked silently, the rest following her example.

'The basement? That's where everyone's gone' Natsu groaned as they walked down the stair gaining everyone's attention.

"Look Mira's brought Erza and Natsu back"

"Nyoko wasn't lying, look at his arm".

"Phantom has gone too far this time, we need to teach them a lesson".

"But if Natsu's out of the fight, can we win?"

Natsu cringed inwardly 'knowing Nyoko, she probably explained everything the wrong way around so apparently Phantom burned my arm'. He glanced to the side meeting the hard stare from Makarov. 'Aw jeez lecture time, he should know from Porlyusica that I was burned by absorbing a Lacrima'.

"Natsu! Help me" Nyoko screamed.

"Huh?" Natsu blinked peering at the corner of the room. "Hey Nyoko… you a bit stuck there?" Natsu shut his mouth to stop a giggle.

"Oh very funny" Nyoko roared as she was stuck in a magic box with her head poking out. "Let me out already".

"Do I look like a guy that carries box cutters with him" Natsu put a hand on his hip. "Well actually… yes I am but you're going to rush off to Phantom when I do right?" Nyoko flinched whistling to the side. "Exactly".

"Thank you for coming you two" Makarov interrupted the pinkettes. "And Natsu… are you okay to be moving about?"

"I know I really should be in bed resting but regardless of whether I am in bed or walking about, as long as I don't pressure my arm the recovery will be the same". He smirked "but don't worry old man I won't need your shouting this time".

"I doubt you would listen anyway" Makarov sighed. "But onto the matter at hand, we got lucky when Phantom came here… Natsu you fought Phantom's elite".

Natsu nodded in understanding after noticing the older man's gaze. "Yeah… in comparison to Fairy Tail, Phantom Lord is… stronger than us".

"What are you saying?" Gray slammed his fist on a table. "You think those Phantom bastards can really beat us" the Ice mage stood up, anger written all over his face.

"Statistically speaking, no they are not… however, logically they are" Natsu glared at Gray, who now moved over to him. "Think about it, Phantom has four times our numbers, we won't have Gildarts, Mystogan and I doubt Lexi will help". He shrugged "and to peel that sugar coating off, you don't make the cut to beat their elites Gray… you're not ready".

"I… gggrrr" Gray seethed but never continued the argument.

"It's alright Gray" Erza patted his shoulder. "Natsu was being a bit harsh… hurt as he is, he still insists on being the tough guy".

"Anyways… back to what I was saying" Natsu cleared his throat. "Since I gave Phantom's elite a beatdown, it will be unlikely they will act again for a couple of weeks".

"So let's hit them back hard" Nyoko yelled before the box she was trapped in tipped over. "Ow…" Natsu rolled his eyes twitching his fingers side to side as the box unlocked. "Huh?" Nyoko blinked in confusion as she stood up in freedom. "Free at last" she cheered quickly spinning around on her toes.

"Hold it" Natsu swept his leg out, tripping the Dragon Slayer. "Where do you think you're going?" Nyoko squeaked as Natsu tossed her over his shoulder. "And as a good plan as hitting them back hard is a decent plan at best… it would be better for us to prepare for the fight considering they probably are ready for our counter attack… but it's your decision Master".

"Hmm… well considering you seem fine with that idea and none of the children were hurt… very well, I agree waiting would be the wisest option" Makarov hummed. "But just what kind of preparations were you thinking of Natsu?"

"A very simple idea… training for the fight" Natsu grinned darkly. "I'll train anyone willing but… it might be a bit painful for me to watch such torture". He shrugged "but I guess it won't be a problem for those wanting to become S class".

"That sounds fun, it's been too long since we had a training session Natsu" smiling, Erza closed her eyes in thought.

"OH YEAH, S CLASS HERE I COME!" Nyoko roared in excitement. "Oh sorry Natsu" she sweated as he rubbed his ears.

"You know m-maybe we should do job requests instead" a familiar sight of Nab asked while looking at the request board.

"Yeah not everyone is as energetic as you" Macao sweat dropped at the monsters of the guild.

Elfman slammed his foot on the table "come on MAN up". He posed flexing his muscles "to train with other MANly individuals is a MAN's responsibility".

"Um… yeah what you said Elfman" Gray blinked in confusion. "But not everyone is a man".

"Although, Erza is pretty manly, Whoops" Natsu bent backwards avoiding an armoured fist. "Ha" he cringed, regretting the comment as Erza's second punch sent him sailing into a wall.

"Heh I'll join ya all" Cana hiccupped placing a barrel of booze down. "Sounds interesting".

"STOP MESSING UP WHAT'S LEFT OF THE GUILD YOU BRATS" Makarov enlarged his head as he scolded the group off.

…

"Just here, behind the guild should be enough room for all of us to train" Erza folded her arms in approval. "And I want to make some ground rules, first there will be no breaks, second no slacking off, third…"

"Thirdly, this is my training session Erza. So my rules" Natsu petted her long hair. "Don't worry I'm not mean like Erza during training" gaining a sigh from numerous people, Natsu chuckled. "I just said I wasn't mean, the training is still hellish" he grinned. 'So we have quite a handful of them, Nyoko level 81, Erza Level 83, Gray Level 80, Elfman Level 74, Lucy Level 65 and Cana Level 72'.

"Oh yeah, sounds like real MAN training" Elfman cheered.

"Oh no why am I even here?" Lucy asked shakily.

Cana giggled slumping her arm around Lucy. "Hey don't worry Lulu, you already have big muscles already, it'll be easy for you" Cana copped a feel of the blonde's chest giggling.

"How drunk are you?" Lucy yelled embarrassed.

Natsu twitched "Erza, would you mind?"

"Oh" Erza coughed to clear her throat. "QUIET" everyone froze at the red heads words.

"Thanks Erzy~" Natsu cracked his neck. "So to start this training, I'm going to separate all of you into groups Lucy, Cana, considering you don't fight physically very often, I think a crash course is in order".

"Eh?" the two blinked confused.

"Gray will need a magic lesson" Natsu ignored the pleas turning to the other three. "And the rest of you will need to be taught how to fight properly"

"Oi!" Nyoko yelled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Natsu wagged his finger at her. "If you want to know, come at me Nyoko".

"If you insist" Nyoko cracked her knuckles. "Here I come" the Dragon Slayer leaped forward. Nyoko swung a left hook. Batting her hand to the side, Natsu twisted his body around kicking Nyoko in the back of her knees. Grabbing Nyoko's arm, he pinned it to her back with the kick already putting her off balance, Nyoko fell face first to the ground.

"This is what I'm talking about" Natsu kneeled down on her back preventing Nyoko from getting up. "Given my condition, you should have wiped the floor with me" he stood up, hauling Nyoko up by the waist.

"Then why didn't I?" Nyoko huffed.

Natsu nodded "because I know how to fight and by knowing how to fight, I know no matter how strong a mage is, a mage is still human and humans have the same bodily functions. Some nuts may be harder to crack but a nutcracker will always do its job".

"Hey, hey" Cana slid over to Natsu with a drunken vibe. "You just did that to be on top of Nyoko, didn't you?" she giggled with a not so quite whisper.

Natsu joined her with a chuckle. "By that logic I might be getting on top of Elfman" he pretend fired finger guns at the now pale Strauss sibling. "It will be quite a rough experience".

"Sounds like a fun time maybe I can watch" Cana elbowed Natsu lightly.

"Only if I can watch you and Lucy… I seen that little moment you had together" Both of them muffled their laughter. "This is really getting to them" he commented on the looks Elfman and Lucy had plastered over their face. "Hey Gray… see you tonight" he blew a kiss in the mages direction.

"Bbffft" Cana raised her fist. "Nice… just look at his face" he raised his fist to hers.

 _Ping_

 _+100 Rep with Cana_

"NATSU, CANA, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND" Erza yelled freezing both of them in place.

"Yes Erza, sorry Erza" Natsu sighed. 'Damn it Erza, she's really got me whipped today' he sighed noticing he was stuck on something. Natsu looked down to see Cana had clamped onto his arm when Erza shouted. 'Oh that's nice' he averted his eyes to Erza, pretending not to notice his captive arm.

…

"Gray focus" Natsu clicked his fingers as Gray meditated. "Clear your mind, you can't let anything distract you" he poked the Ice mage on the head gaining no response. "Good keep it up, to meditate perfectly you need calmness of body and mind" Natsu took a large plate from his inventory and put a ball on the plate.

"Shit" Gray cursed as the plate tipped off him.

"It's fine Gray you can regain your focus, try again" Natsu caught the ball before it rolled away. "Once you can meditate, we can work on increasing your magic power".

"Why am I the only one that has to do this crap, everyone else working through their own sweat while I'm just sitting on my ass" Gray grumbled.

"I'll be honest Gray, you're the only one suited to this kind of train compared to the others" he shrugged. "Maybe Lucy could handle it in the future but anyways, Gray you are quite a special thing" he raised three fingers. "You have mind, body and soul in perfect balance. I suppose that won't mean much to you but if you look at it from a wider perspective… no I won't bore you with a lecture, I'm not Gramps". He chuckled "well I think you are like me Gray. Strategic, strong and creative, when you fight and otherwise".

"Like you? What so I could be a powerful S class mage like you" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Natsu rolled his eyes "it's not all about power Gray but… if you had shown the same spark when you were younger, under my guidance you would have been as powerful as Lexi".

"Not the power?" Gray shared a silence. "Thanks Natsu" the pinkette nodded handing back the ball.

Standing up with a stretch, Natsu waddled over to Cana and Lucy. "So how are you Ladies doing?" he raised an eyebrow.

"How can… you do… this…" Lucy panted as she did push ups.

"It's only been an hour" Natsu crouched down, noticing how much Lucy was dripping of sweat. "Oh well… here" he took out a towel as Lucy dropped.

"I can hardly move anymore" Lucy groaned before feeling a trickle of water on her head. "That feels better".

Natsu smirked placing the bottled water down "your welcome, it's alright to rest every now and then Lucy".

"Yeah… I think… I will just… have one…" Lucy rolled over grabbing the towel. "Thanks Natsu" she smiled but shifted her body around as she began wiping the sweat under her clothes.

"Hey Cana, how's the fun" Natsu twisted his head upside down. "And to be honest, I never realised you were this fit".

"Aw… flattery…" Cana wheezed as she did handstand push ups with her feet against a tree.

"Then a gift might" Natsu smiled smugly, taking a large keg of booze from his inventory. "Enjoy" he winked leaving the Card mage. "Elfman, good form just keep trying to do the motions a bit faster".

"Man, man, man, I'M A REAL MAN!" Elfman roared as he did air punches and kicks like a heavyweight kickboxer.

"Good man" Natsu gave him a thumbs up. "And Erza… good speed, good strength but your form is a bit off".

"What was that?" Erza glared at him.

"Hold it Erza, just trying to help… go into your starting position" Natsu held his hand up in surrender.

"Fine" Erza stood firmly with the sword she was holding, right in front of her. "Now what?" she demanded.

'Well at least she takes her training seriously' Natsu tilted his head side to side as he stared at her. "Just hold still, I think I see your problem now" he crouched down in front of her. "Yep that's it… you're using the male stance".

"What are you talking about? I'm in the right stance" Erza glanced down at him. "I'm doing what you did?"

"Huh? What I did?" Natsu blinked. "Ah so you copied my posture to the point it put you off balance, hm it's not often you get someone so good at copying another. Here" Natsu placed his hand on her thigh. "Didn't you think standing like this was a bit uncomfortable? Woman have wider hips and a narrower waist naturally so standing like this will be a bit better" Natsu squeezed her thighs. "Also I like your thighs" he whispered giving them a subtle kiss.

"Natsu…" she blushed as red as her hair but huffed. "This is training time Natsu, you can… do those things later" Erza whispered harshly.

"Fine" Natsu moved next to her ear giving her a little message.

"So immature" Erza complained, her lips twitching up.

"Yeah, yeah…" Natsu pecked her on the cheek.

"Cheeky" Erza glanced back, sticking her tongue out.

"Natsu" Natsu ducked down into Erza's chest as Nyoko leaped at them. Fortunately for Erza, Natsu had pushed her down to avoid Nyoko's kick. However, unfortunately for Natsu and Nyoko both of them smacked their heads hard. Nyoko into a tree while Natsu into Erza's armour.

"Nyoko, you idiot" Natsu droned out, collapsing onto Erza in an awkward position.

"I'm not an idiot Natsu, you're the idiot" Nyoko stumbled before doggy piling on them. "Oh hi Erza, when did you get there".

"Uhh… Hi Nyoko, thanks for dropping in" Erza twitched trying her best not to shout.

"Ah between two lovely girls" Natsu twisted around so Nyoko was on his chest. "I must be in heaven".

"If it was heaven, we wouldn't have a reason to leave the bedroom" Nyoko looked up grinning.

Natsu ruffled her hair "are you always horny, little dragon? Fine you know what, I'll give you a proper sweaty exercise later… just be a good girl a train okay?" He kissed her forehead "if train hard enough, I might take you somewhere special~".

"Hehe" Nyoko grinned.

"Wooow! Doggy pile" Cana yelled drunk. "Come on Lucy".

"Don't drag me into this" Lucy squeaked as she was pulled along like a ragdoll.

"Wait Cana…" Natsu squirmed unable to move as Cana tossed herself along with Lucy on top of Nyoko. "light as a feather" Natsu groaned.

"A MAN to the end" Elfman grinned


	16. I'm Sorry What!

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Yes this arc is going to differ a bit from canon to say the least due to Natsu.**

 **Guest: I see your opinion and to give you some good news, Levy and Gajeel are not getting together in this story. But I'm not adding her to the harem, actually I needed to partner Gray up and you just gave me the idea.**

 **Natsu**

Age: 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart

Stats

Health: 8610, Regen: 57 (-42) per minute

Magic: 15940, Regen 10 per second

Str: 167 (-84)

End: 302 (-151)

Dex: 311 (-156)

Wis: 696

Int: 351

Cha: 307

Luk: 67

Traits

Fairy Tail S class mage: +20% damage, +15 to all stats while fighting alongside Fairy Tail members. Allies gain a 5% boost around you, +25% rep booster.

Harem Protagonist: +100% rep boost with harem members, +50% charm and seduction boost, +50% rep boost to females, -50% rep boost to males, females deal 50% more damage against you, -50% damage to females, +25% damage to males.

Lacrima poisoning (12 days): -50% physical stats, -75% health regen, left arm incapacitated, MP usage x 5% = HP damage

Dragon Slayer: +25% damage to all spells, +5% increase to all spell costs, heightened senses

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Try again" Natsu demanded, cracking his arm by rolling it.

"R-right" Lucy panted. "Here I go" on shaky legs, the blonde ran forward punching and kicking with little finesse. Natsu on the other hand just pushed her attacks to the side.

"Come on Lucy… you're getting sloppy" Natsu grabbed her shin and lifted it up. "You can't let your spirits do all the fighting, you need to know how to fight yourself in case you lose your keys" he lectured, holding her leg up straight giving the image that Lucy was doing an air split. Natsu glanced down realising nobody could notice him staring at Lucy's body. 'God I'm a pervert, always looking up Lucy's skirt when we do 1 on 1 training… I mean she is the only one with a short enough skirt to do this easily, and I really don't need to peek up Erza's skirt all things considered'. Natsu groaned silently 'urgh I get turned on so easily after the harem status… it's starting to get annoying'.

"Natsu… wah-" Lucy gasped in shock as she landed on her back.

"Sorry Lucy, you can go rest" Natsu turned and walked away from the blonde.

"Yeah… sure" Lucy rag dolled back on the floor trying to soothe her body's aches.

"Natsu, fight me!" Nyoko yelled punching her palm. "I've gotten a lot stronger than last time".

Natsu rolled his eyes "you don't need to fight me every time that you get stronger". He squinted his eyes 'Also fighting her might not be a good idea in my current state, **Observe** '.

 _Nyoko Dragneel (Level 98)_

 _HP: 12,950_

 _MP: 11, 435_

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that I'm too strong for you?" Nyoko mocked. "If you admit I'm stronger, I might go easy on you".

"Easy on me" he clicked his tongue. "Does that mean I don't have to hold back like usual?" Natsu chuckled.

"Ha like you can hold back while fighting me" Nyoko blinked as Natsu raised an awkward eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Natsu nodded "very". In a single motion, Natsu grabbed her wrist while sweeping her legs with a kick before spinning around. Falling straight to the floor, Nyoko pushed herself up but fell straight back down as Natsu pinned her down. "Nyoko, you are wonderfully strong but… you just can't beat my experience in fighting. I have learned to fight many unique magics and several high class martial artists, fighting headfirst like that won't give you a chance at beating me".

Nyoko snickered "then I will fight the way you are teaching me to". She kicked the ground full force, bouncing herself up enough to spin herself loose. Quickly grabbing Natsu's collar, she flipped herself in the air. Spinning herself around, Nyoko dragged Natsu with her and tossed him away from her. "I told you I'm stronger than before".

"Impressive Nyoko, very impressive" Natsu smiled. 'Jeez she's so composed now and she's actually using her head now, all this training is paying off. She's improved so quickly though, a couple of weeks ago that move would have defeated Erza easily and I can't test out my stronger holds'. Natsu slowly clenched and unclenched his left hand. "Fine I'll tell you what, if you think you are strong enough to have a chance of beating me? Prove it and I might just show you a secret of mine".

 _Ping_

 **Side Quest: Sparring Match**

 **Objective: Defeat Nyoko**

 **Alternative Objective: Lose the fight (Holding back will fail this objective)**

 **Reward 1:**

 **500,000 Exp**

 **1 Perk Point**

 **Reward 2:**

 **+5 Volcanic Dragon Slayer Levels**

 **Nyoko +5 Levels**

 **?**

"Heh, beating you is better than some secret" Nyoko pounced. " **Fire Dragon Talon** " she kicked off the air, boosting herself forward. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** ".

Natsu shook his head and raised his hand. " **Arc of Power – Unrelenting Force** " a orange gust of wind past Nyoko gently before she blasted back down into the ground. "I thought you knew not to attack me head on… did you just get too excited?"

" **Fire Dragon Roar** " Nyoko breathed the flames forward against the ground. Natsu stomped on the ground creating a wind barrier, diverting the flames off course. "You're just scared that you might get burned" she cracked her knuckles. "Hehe I'm gonna crush you, no more nice dragon".

"I couldn't agree more… but how many do you think you can crush?" Natsu snapped his fingers. " **Create Golem… Golem Soul – Elemental Fury** " 12 Golems rose up from the earth and transformed into different elements.

"What? What is this?" Nyoko spun around noticing the golems had surrounded her.

"Aww Nyoko, did you forget? I'm master of the elements… well kinda" Natsu patted a metallic golem next to him. "Remember this one, the same steel elemental from our first S class mission together".

"So What" Nyoko charged at him. "I'll destroy them after-" she fell forward as a bolt of lightning hit her leg.

"One chance left… give up" Natsu sighed as Nyoko erupted in flames. "I guess it was stupid to ask that… but tell me Nyoko, do you know what 13 times 175?"

Nyoko twitched "I didn't come here for MATHS". She clapped her hands together " **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame** ". Seeing the fireball heading straight for him, Natsu moved the steel golem to block him with its body.

"Shame you don't know the answer, don't worry let me show you" Natsu and all the golems raised one hand as 175 ether arrows appeared above each off them. "Funnily you asked me before of why people called me the armada".

" **Fire Dragon Roar** " Nyoko yelled as the arrows began to rain down.

…

"How long have they been at this?" Lucy held her chin in partial worry.

"About half an hour" Erza stood firmly with her arms crossed. "Although, it is taking longer than I initially thought" she ignored the blast of wind coming from the pinkette's attacks.

"You're telling me" Cana giggled with an arm around Lucy. "Never thought Nyoko would stand a chance" the brunette gulped down a bottle of booze.

Gray shrugged "is it really that impressive? Natsu is still injured from before".

Erza shook her head "you realise Natsu is not infallible, right? Master once told me, even a pebble can break the tallest mountain".

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Nyoko punched through a golem's head, shattering it completely. Not given time to rest, Nyoko spun around crossing her arms to block another Golem's body slam. "Get out… of… my way" she grabbed the golem and stepped back, allowing its momentum to throw itself over her shoulder.

" **Arc of Power – Overwhelming Prowess** " Natsu charged through his own golem Nyoko tossed. Unlike the golem, Nyoko hurled backwards but rolled to her feet. 'Hm, Nyoko has lowered me down to 3,000 HP… if she didn't look so beaten, I might've been scared by now' he glanced into her emerald eyes. 'She looks so determined… why..? why does she look at me like that?' Natsu looked down. 'Nyoko… I keep saying I will but I never do' he glanced downwards unable to keep eye contact.

" **Fire Dragon…** " Nyoko charged forward with a stumble. " **Exploding Flame…** " she landed in a crouch a meter distance between the two.

Natsu lowered his hand with a smirk "Nyoko". He closed his eyes "I give up".

"Huh?" Nyoko froze as she leaped forward. "Ah uh" stopping her attack, she face planted into Natsu's chest due to her momentum.

"Uh? You okay Nyoko" the pinkette slipped from his chest but caught herself before she could fall.

"WHAT!? You can't just give up like that!" Nyoko stomped in frustration. "It's not fair".

Natsu rolled his eyes "Nyoko, you've already beaten me". He shrugged "don't give me that look".

"Hey!" Nyoko put her hands on her hips. "I don't understand how I beat you? You're still standing… and can still fight and stuff".

"Nyoko… just… accept this, I can't beat you… at least not right now" he rubbed his left arm. "But if you really want to continue fighting, I guess I can forget about putting your name forward as an S class mage".

"Eh?" Nyoko froze as the pin dropped. "Y-you want to… make me S class" she stepped back.

"Yeah… if you want to be" Natsu grunted as Nyoko tackled him to the ground.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes I'm going to be S class, Yes!" Nyoko cheered on top of him.

Natsu chopped her head "okay calm down".

Nyoko blinked unfazed by the chop "how can I calm down, I'm gonna be S class, I'm gonna be S class". She bounced in happiness.

"It's just a recommendation, I don't make the decision" Natsu sat up, headbutting the pinkette on her forehead. "There, have you calmed down now?" he smirked as Nyoko fell backwards, her eyes spinning. 'Guess she couldn't take another hit'.

 _Ping_

 **Side Quest: Sparring Match (Completed)**

 **Objective: Defeat Nyoko (Completed)**

 **Rewards:**

 **500,000 Exp**

 **1 Perk Point**

'Just letting her win didn't work then…' Natsu dusted himself off.

"Well fought Nyoko" Erza strolled over towards the two. "But you were sloppy at the end and…"

Cana leaned on the red head, shushing her. "Don't bore us Erza, always so serious all the time" Cana rubbed Erza's hair. "Why don't you relax?" the red head twitched at the contact but a look from Natsu ended her thoughts with a sigh. "Whipped" Cana whispered loudly.

"Actually Cana… about whips" Natsu tip toed over to Cana's ear. Whispering into the drunk's ear, everyone watched as her face turned to amusement and slight shock. Cana leaned back with a questioning look "yeah Erza really does like those sorts of things".

"What. Did. You. Say?!" Erza glared at him.

"Uh oh" Nyoko rubbed her bruised forehead.

"Nothing special… just" Natsu took a couple of steps back. "Well you know… you have a few armour sets that… aren't really armour…" the gamer stepped behind Lucy.

"Oh? Care to explain" Erza stomped over.

"Please don't hit me too" Lucy begged.

"Just that you look… pretty in your armours" Natsu chuckled slowly as Erza tilted her head. "What?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Erza punched Natsu in the face, shattering it into pebbles. "I knew you were using a golem".

"Makes sense you would notice the golem, you are the S class" Erza gazed down with a sigh. Natsu winked up to her as he laid on the ground, staring directly up her skirt.

"Um Natsu…" Lucy piped up. Natsu hummed but kept his eyes fixed upwards "how did you… do that?" Natsu hummed again, clearly to focused on other things.

Elfman pumped his fists "he's a real man, that's why".

"…What?" Lucy sweat dropped.

Gray crossed his arms "is everyone a man to you?"

Lucy sighed "you guys are helpful…"

"I know, they're idiots" Nyoko cracked her neck like she hadn't fought at all. "But Natsu here is a genius" she spoke, pride heavy in her voice. "He knows like a hundred different kinds of magic" Nyoko shoved Erza from standing over Natsu.

"73… no 74 different magics" Natsu pouted at the Dragon Slayer.

"74!" Lucy screeched breaking a few ear drums. "How did you even..?"

"Simple, picked up a book and learned from it… _but it's not like I use all the magic I learned, sometimes I… just learn a magic because I was bored_ " Natsu finished in telepathy. "But they are quite fun to use" Natsu puffed into smoke leaving ' _Nyoko_ ' in his place.

"Cool~" Nyoko gazed at the transformed Natsu with starry eyes.

"I know right~" Natsu matched the enthusiasm. He puffed into smoke again, revealing a child version of himself. "It's so cool, big sis Nyokee" Natsu spoke sweetly.

"Kyaa~" Nyoko crushed him in a hug, holding his head against her chest.

"Natsu" Erza yelled, freezing everyone. "Stop being a show off" she reprimand.

The gamer transformed back to normal, coughing into his hand. "Yes ma-am" Natsu winked.

"You're unbelievable" Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. "Either way, Natsu you have the most experience with Phantom… if they attacked, would we… win?"

"Honestly… this training was in case one of you got attacked personally" Natsu closed his eyes. "While I have no idea about Jose's strength, apart from him I would wipe that guild out myself".

"How could you say that for sure?!" Lucy stammered. "It's a whole guild".

Natsu shrugged "didn't four of you defeat Eisenwald or something, all by yourself? And let's be honest about talking about our strength differences".

"Yeah right? I totally just beat you or did you forget" Nyoko punched the air with a grin.

Natsu chuckled "yeah, yeah… now come on Nyoko, let's go". He grabbed her waist and lifted the Dragon Slayer under his arm.

"Where are we going?" Nyoko peered up.

"Well since you did _beat_ me, I did say about giving a secret of mine… that might be a bit… much for the others" Natsu groaned.

…

"So… you killed a lot of people" Nyoko whispered loudly towards the ground.

Natsu paced in front of the pinkette, alone with her in the empty forest. "Yes… for three years I killed… I… it didn't matter who they were… whether it was man, woman or child".

"But… why? I don't get why you would..?" Nyoko averted her gaze from him.

"I could say I just didn't think or notice… but I… just didn't care, I was just killing for money" Natsu gazed at her silently.

"Natsu…" Nyoko's glare burned into his eyes as Natsu stared back blankly. "I just… grrr…" she placed her forehead against his chest. "You're a fucking bastard" Nyoko pummelled Natsu in the stomach making him fall to his knees. "I always looked up to you…" she crouched down to him. "So don't be such an idiot again" Nyoko rested her chin on top of his head.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be angrier than this" Natsu stated plainly.

"Angry, why would I be angry?" Nyoko moved back and flicked his forehead.

"But I-" Nyoko put her hand to his lips. "Nyoko-"

Nyoko tutted "don't want to hear it". She shook her head "stop moping around already, aren't you supposed to be the protective older brother figure or something?"

"I think brother would be an odd term after what we have done to each other, don't you think?" Natsu scratched his head awkwardly.

"Hehe I suppose so but I promise, we will always be there for each other because I'll never abandon you" Nyoko fidgeted. "Even Happy seems to think we're his adoptive parents" she giggled.

Natsu smiled slightly "that silly little furball". He hummed "that's so stupid, how could airheads like us be parents… um Nyoko… did you bring this up because… well…"

Nyoko paused before turning red. "WHAT! NO! I STILL HAVE MY P… ahem" she averted her head. "I never brought it up for that reason, I just thought it would be nice for you to know, you know. It's just… I never thought you would be thinking about that. I mean I wouldn't mind if it was you."

"Nyoko!" Natsu clapped in front of her face. "You're thinking a bit too far ahead in the future Pinkie, we're still teenagers".

"I knew that, I was just thinking idiot" she huffed, punching his arm.

"Jeez, hit the bad arm why don't you" Natsu seethed.

"Well you deserved it… Natsu" Nyoko glanced to the side. "I was thinking for a while… but".

"Yeah..?" Natsu glanced to the side.

"I know that since you were always alone as a kid before you met me…" she shuffled on the spot. "I was wondering… sinceyoudonthavealastnamehowaboutyoutakedragneel".

"I'm sorry but what?" Natsu blinked.

Nyoko squirmed "I wanted to know if you wanted to take my last name since you don't have one, and… and…"

"Nyoko!" he snapped her out of the rant. "You know, when you ask someone to take your surname it's usually to marry them… are you going to ask me something, Nyokee~" Natsu leaned in to tease her harder.

"That's not… um" Nyoko twitched. "Eh… you smell nicer than last time" she gulped looking around.

"Oh that's probably cause I'm a Dragon Slayer now or something stupid like… that" Natsu froze watching Nyoko's eyes widen. "I mean… Natsu Dragneel does have a ring to it".

Natsu cringed as Nyoko inhaled deeply "YOU'RE WHAT!"

 **Chapter end**


	17. Party Before the Storm

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Xerzo LotCN: Well it's about time he got more pervy and glad you agree. Nyoko did not win because she never actually beat Natsu, while Natsu did actually knock her out. So yeah, Natsu told her about the events in the side story but nothing about the people.**

 **erasenpai946: yeah it will be a strained relationship when Lexi joins the harem. Natsu getting dragon force really depends on if he needs it but don't expect it too soon. Compared to Akainu, it's similar but flipped, if that makes sense. PS, you may get that wish.**

"Now that's better" Natsu rolled his left arm with a resounding crack. "Oh that feels good" he grinned. 'I'm finally healed from the stupid lacrima poison trait, it got annoying having such weak physical stats'. He chuckled to himself 'well Nyoko and Erza noticed the difference anyway'.

"Natsu~" Happy hovered down landing on the pinkette's shoulder.

"Hey Happy, what's up? Usually you and Nyoko are up to something or gone fishing for breakfast". Natsu dead panned as the feline's stomach rumbled loudly. "She forgot to go fishing with you, didn't she?"

"Aye… she's so mean Natsu" Happy cried fake tears.

"Oh I see" Natsu ruffled Happy's head. "So you only come to me for food, you cheeky furball" grabbing a plain blue fish from his inventory, Natsu tossed it into the air. "So where did Nyoko rush off to anyway?"

"She was heading to the guild" Happy looped in the air catching the fish. "She said something about telling everyone something big" Natsu froze on the spot as Happy finished.

"You have to be kidding…" Natsu twitched. "We had a deal Nyoko, you weren't going to tell anyone" he sprung to life, darting towards the guild.

"Oh dear… Nyoko's in trouble" Happy sighed, deciding to finish his fish before following.

…

"That idiot!" Natsu's eye twitched. 'As promised I did everything on my side of the deal, you just had to keep quiet about me being a dragon slay… woah!' he dived to the side as a lightning bolt hit the ground next to him. "Lexi… what the hell do you want?"

"Just a chat between the strongest people in the guild" Lexi smirked. "But also as fellow slayers".

"Oh do tell" Natsu snarled. "Let me guess, another fight so I can beat your ass again, maybe you want a little hand training… or maybe there's something you can't do by your little sparky self?"

"Oh ha ha, very funny" Lexi crossed her arms. "But there is something I may need help with".

"Go on…"

…

"Come on Natsuuuuu~" Nyoko groaned her face pressed against the table. 'Hurry up and get here, I just told them you got the last name Dragneel now'.

"Oh cheer up Pinkie" Cana nudged the Dragon Slayer's side. "I'm pretty sure you must have said that enough last night with the way you walked in" she giggled lifting up a barrel of booze.

"So true" Nyoko sighed wearily. "It was my special night from a deal we made, 7 hours, 19 positions".

Cana paused her drinking "heh not too shabby, maybe I could go a few round". She grabbed the pinkette in a headlock, struggling not to lose herself in drunk laughter.

"Really…" Nyoko blinked. "If you could that would be amazing, I'm still a bit sore from last night".

Cana tilted her head "I… was only joking Nyoko".

"I wasn't" Nyoko grunted. "Natsu's got too much libido and Erza is being too strict to let her guard down for phantom". She sighed "but if you don't want to, I could ask Lucy if she wants to… she's beginning to get close to Natsu".

"Pfft, like Lucy would have the guts to even kiss someone" both girls snickered. "Just don't regret me bagging Natsu for the night".

…

"…And that's how we can change this pathetic guild, we could turn Fairy Tail into what it's meant to be… Power. Strength. The Strongest." Lexi sparked with passion.

"True that could work, providing if you were smart enough" Natsu shrugged. "But why me? Trying to rope little old me into your plans is not very smart… then again, you have no way of stopping me if you try to take the guild by force". Lexi gritted her teeth but remained silent. "You know it is kind of… ironic, Gramps has been trying to pass on the title of master for sometime now and you would be in prime position to be master if you weren't such a cunt".

"You little-" Lexi stepped back as Natsu moved closer.

"You'll what… hit me with some static" Natsu sneered. "Aw looks like you're about to wet yourself".

"I am… not" her voice squeaked slightly as she backed into the wall.

"Scared? Are you really that afraid of me that you cower away from me?" Natsu chuckled. "After all your tough talk, acting so high and mighty. You can't handle it when someone well above you league attacks you". Natsu punched the wall beside her head "but you know if you didn't act like a bitch to everyone then maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament".

"R-right… s-s-sorry…" Lexi shivered.

'Oh shit, I used my full killing intent on her… jeez got to calm her down a bit' Natsu cringed. "Look um Lexi, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… be so angry" he wiped a lone tear running down her lightning scar with his thumb. 'God this is awkward'.

"I-I'm fine" Lexi smacked his hand away.

"Lexi… I" Natsu grabbed her wrist. "I know this might not be the best coming from me right now but". Natsu tugged her and grabbed Lexi in an embrace "you don't need to be tough all the time, so just relax… let it all go". A minute passed before Lexi grumbled something to herself before allowing his arms to squeeze their bodies together, as she snuggled in closer.

 _Ping_

 _Lexi +287 Rep_

 _Ping_

 **Side Quest: Shocking Comfort**

 **Objective: Gain Friendly Rep with Lexi (60 days)**

 **Rewards:**

 **Random Lightning Equipment (x2)**

 **?**

"…" Natsu looked around awkwardly as the blonde had no visible intentions of ending the embrace. 'Well this is… fun'.

"Natsu" Lexi mumbled lowly. "G-get off me" she squeaked while pushing him back.

"Hey you hugged me back so don't complain" Natsu winked. "Then again, it is embarrassing to be seen with such a fine specimen" he ran a hand down himself. Natsu raised his hand, blocking a lightning punch.

"Keep talking shit and we're going to have a problem" Lexi gritted her teeth.

Natsu rolled his eyes "first off you came to me, so don't give me that crap. And second, you need my help to _take over_ Fairy Tail, so don't go making threats like that".

"Whatever… the old geezer probably already knows I am planning something like this, you knowing means nothing" Lexi huffed turning away.

"Fair enough but… instead of all these plans to take over Fairy Tail, how about you try to get a date?" Natsu rolled his head. 'God knows if something can stop her temper tantrums, it's that'.

"What are you implying by that?!" Lexi yelled. Natsu however, just waved off the blonde's question.

'Better brace myself for the _congratulations on becoming a Dragon Slayer_ party' he sighed.

…

"Yes Master Hades" Ultear smirked. "Just as you predicted, Natsu is a dark person on the inside… his bloodlust is high enough to bring the S class Lexi to a nervous breakdown yet is potent enough that ordinary civilians can't sense it" she glanced at the floating orb beside her.

"Perfect, then everything is right on track" Hades buzzed through the orb.

"Should I continue watching him or proceed to phase two?" Ultear glanced at Natsu's form moving towards the guildhall.

"Neither… watching him any further may expose you and phase two won't fit our plans so far" Hades continued. "However, I have made arrangements to remove Natsu from the Phantom attack… having him there will prevent Phantom to have a chance of damaging Fairy Tail".

"Just tell me what to do sir" Ultear glanced at the orb. Not noticing a gaze turning in her direction.

"You are to simply give him a mission" Hades paused. "However, what this mission entails is beyond me… Tartaros has taken an interest in Natsu, what for hardly matters?"

"I will make it happen Master" Ultear bowed her head, ending the orb communication. She glance back to where Natsu was. "Great I lost him" Ultear clicked her tongue in frustration, unaware of a miniature golem of 15cm listening in right behind her.

…

Natsu hummed reaching the guild 'Tartaros huh? Very interesting'. He pushed the guild doors open subtly and slid into the guildhall without anyone noticing. Hiding his magic power to its lowest, Natsu strode slowly without making eye contact with anyone. 'Total master of stealth over here' Natsu smirked noticing Erza sitting down with a prized strawberry cake. Walking up behind her, he plucked the strawberry from the cake. "I'll be taking that Erzy Werzy" Natsu hushed into her ear, plopping the strawberry in his mouth.

"You. Dare. Take. My. Strawberry" Erza glared at Natsu as he sat down next to her. "Don't think anyone will save you now".

"Mmhmm, fine" Natsu inched closer to the red head. "You can take it back if you want?" he opened his mouth showing the strawberry resting on his tongue.

"You are unbelievable" Erza cut off a bit of her cake and placed it on her tongue. Turning her body to face him, she slowly pressed her lips against his. "Mmm" Erza moaned as she allowed the flavours to enter her mouth. Parting after a minute, both just stared at each other with mild amusement. "That was different…" Erza hummed.

"Let's keep eating and kissing separate… okay?" Natsu winked.

"Agreed" she giggled with him. "Oh and congratulations Natsu, Nyoko told me all about it, she's waiting for you to arrive before she told everyone".

"She told you… huh?" Natsu sighed.

"Well it's not something that you can hide from Natsu" Erza smirked.

"I beg to differ" Natsu blew away into the wind. "With proper use, you can".

Erza dead panned "Natsu I'm not stupid" she crossed her legs. "You just want to go invisible and get up my skirt… I just know you too well".

"Very foolish Erza, I know you too… and you wear looser armour while relaxing" he chuckled. Quickly rolling herself up, Erza's eyes darted side to side trying to find him. "Erza I'm joking…" Natsu reappeared in the wind next to her. "You should know yourself that you don't wear looser armour" he shook his head. "Well better go tell Nyoko I'm here" Natsu kissed her cheek as he stood up. "And thanks for the cake".

"You really are… just… such a pain sometimes" Erza looked down wide eyed noticing her whole cake was gone.

Natsu rolled his shoulder heading to the bar. "Nyoko… my little troublemaker" he clicked getting her attention.

"Natsu! You're finally here, why did you make me wait so long?" Nyoko yelled.

"Funny thing really, I…" Natsu paused as a table hit the back of his head, the table breaking on impact. "Alright, what's the big idea?" Natsu called out, turning 180 degrees. He blinked noticing everyone giving nervous looks while standing opposite him was Erza. "Oh".

"Give me back my CAKE!" Erza tackled him, sending them both over the bar table.

"Hey… hold on… ow, ow, ow" his voice echoed in a silent guild with only a handful able to see over the bar. "Mira…" Natsu popped his head onto the bar. "Could you be a dear and get me a slice of cake?"

"Sure thing, Natsu" Mira smiled sweetly without flinching in the slightest.

"Ahh that's better" Natsu cracked his back as he stood up. "Come on Erza, let's sit down and have some cake. Doesn't that sound good" reaching down, Natsu picked Erza up from the ground. "What? Why's everyone staring?" he shrugged, carrying a knocked out Erza who was tied up in chains. "So… Nyoko, where were we?" he leaped over the bar.

"Oh yeah" Nyoko jumped up in excitement, ignoring Natsu trying to place Erza on a stool without a chance that she would fall over. "Everyone! I have some news…" Nyoko hopped up on the table. "Natsu has… mmmft"

Natsu threw a fireball straight against her forehead. "I thought we discussed about that earlier?"

The pinkette slurped the fire up with a burp. "Yeah we did, you said you had no problem" she coughed into her hand. "You see Natsu here…" Nyoko gave a firm glance to the pinkette. "He's chosen to take my name" she looked around to see confused looks. "He is Natsu _Dragneel_ now" she reiterated, gaining celebratory cheers.

"Oh my" Mira placed the plate with cake in front of Erza. "I thought you were going to tell everyone that Natsu became a Dragon Slayer?"

"Eh?" Natsu blinked. Having a look around, he raised an eyebrow at how chill everyone was.

"That was hardly a secret" Gray crossed his arms. "Nyoko went around the whole guild, telling everyone to keep the _Natsu's a Dragon Slayer_ fact a secret".

Natsu sighed "So in other words, she told everyone… when she said she would keep it a secret". The whole guild nodded while Nyoko tip toed away. "And where do you think you're going?" he glanced at the pinkette from the corner of his eye.

"Oh you know… I'm just going to… stay!" Nyoko turned to face him, arms crossed.

Natsu nodded "that's good I just got here after all".

"Woohoo!" Cana put an arm around Natsu's shoulders, pulling him down to her height. "Can we start the party _Mr. Dragneel_?" she waved a bottle in front of his face.

"Fine, fine" Natsu took the bottle and raised it. "Party Time!" he shouted with fake enthusiasm.

…

'I can't fucking stand this anymore' Mira smiled outwardly. 'Why doesn't he look my way anymore?' she twitched as she gazed at Cana grinding up against Natsu. 'I was his childhood crush, he always took glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I allowed him to lean on me, I allowed him… grrr… and he goes off taking Nyoko, Erza and now he's going after Cana. Oh I'm not letting this slide any further'. Mira stormed towards him.

"Come on Natsu, drink up" Cana giggled holding up another bottle.

"I-I uh… maybe I" Natsu started but was shushed.

"Nuh uh… Nyoko gave me you for the night" Cana tutted.

"Well… she did mention something… l-like that" Natsu wobbled slightly.

Cana smirked but she quickly lost it as Mira shoved her to the side. "Actually Natsu, Nyoko said she wanted me to have you for the night".

"I think your mistaken Mira" Cana shoved Mira in retaliation. "Natsu is with me".

Natsu shrugged stepping back, downing another bottle and grabbing another. 'I wonder how long they are going to fight' he glanced over. 'Ooh, Nyoko is getting handsy with Lucy… maybe I could join them if these two don't stop fighting'. He glanced to the other side 'oh there's Erza… on a pile of knocked out people… yeah I am not going over there'.

"Natsu~" Mira and Cana grumbled. "Who are you choosing for the night?"

"Huh?" Natsu finished another bottle. "Can't I…" he stumbled forward grabbing them to catch himself but ended knocking them all over. "Can't I just take both of you?"

"Natsu, we asked you…" Mira twitched.

"I'm in!" Cana pushed herself up dragging Natsu with her.

"H-hey wait up" Mira quickly followed suite, latching onto Natsu's other side.

 _Ping_

 **Skill: Harem (Lvl 4): Levelled up**

"So… where are we going?" Natsu hummed.

"The backroom" Mira whispered. "It's nice and quiet so no one will bother us".

"And has a lovely lock on the door~" Cana also whispered.

…

 **(Lemon Start)**

"Hey come on you two" Natsu stumbled backwards as Cana ripped off the last of his clothes. Mira shushed him as both of them gave small strokes. Moving up, Cana lowered her breasts down on his crotch. Sandwiching his member, she rubbed her breasts together while her and Mira began to lick his _head_. "Phew, two is better than one" Natsu just watched as their licking became erratic. "Come here Mira" he grabbed her ankle and twisted her around.

"Mmmfftmm" Mira mumbled her gasp as Natsu's tongue assaulted her pussy, wasting no time to taste as deep as he could go. With an eye grin, Cana moved back. Grabbing the back of Mira's hair, Cana forced the dick to go deep down the whitette's throat. While with her other hand, Cana began to play and finger herself. Mira tensed as her head was bobbing faster and Cana never had a look of allowing her to stop. She muffled a squeal reaching her climax but Natsu's tongue refused to stop. However, Mira only had to wait a few seconds more before Cana held her head down as Natsu came directly into her throat. She scrambled a bit before Cana let her up, allowing the whitette to gag properly.

"Come on Mira, you were talking about how you could take anything" Cana giggled.

"Why don't you come on Cana?" Natsu grabbed the back of the brunette's head. "Let's see how much you can drink" before she could respond, Natsu pushed forward into her mouth. Cana relaxed to allow Natsu full control with his thrusts, each one begging her to gag.

"Mmmfft" Cana moaned feeling a pair of hands grab her breasts from behind. She could barely focus on Mira squeezing and pinching her, that she failed to notice her own climax. Moving her head around Mira grabbed Cana's breast to allow her to bite down on the nipple. "Mmmfghgtmm!" Cana squealed as best as she could with the dick down her throat.

"Moment of truth, Cana… how much can you drink?" Natsu gripped her head, tightly holding it against him as he came. Wet gulping came from Cana as she gazed up at him in a daze.

Standing up from them, Mira walked over to the wall and bent over in front of it. Placing her hands on the wall for support, Mira looked back with a challenging look as she spread her legs open. Pulling from Cana's mouth, Natsu moved behind Mira and crouched down. Mira shivered as she felt his tongue again, if only for a short moment. Standing up again, Natsu grabbed her ass and rubbed himself against her crotch. "S-stop… teasing…" Mira whimpered. Grunting in response, Natsu lined himself up and thrusted forward hard. "AAAHH" Mira screamed not expecting the roughness nor the lack of resistance due to her own wetness. Not in the mood for waiting, Natsu began to move his hips at a slow but rough pace. "Wait I… ahh" Natsu grinned with glowing orange eyes. Leaning forward, Natsu bit down on Mira's shoulder. "N-Natsu… it's hot, I feel hot" Mira drooled with burning orange eyes.

Ending his bite, Natsu gripped her ass tightly. Quickening the pace, wet slaps began to fill the room. While the wetness trailed down Mira's legs as she reached another climax. Natsu grabbed her hips up, supporting Mira's near collapse. Losing control of herself, Mira allowed her to hang outside of her mouth as the thrusts kept on getting faster with no end. With a final thrust, Mira opened her mouth to scream but found her voice gone. After a minute, Natsu lowered himself with Mira to gently place her on the ground.

Laying on the ground a foot away from them, Cana squirmed at her own touch. She winked as Natsu gazed at her with her legs spread apart. He crawled over to her and climbed over Cana. Not even bothering to tease, Natsu lined up with her pussy and slammed down into her. With the same orange eyed look, he bit down on Cana's shoulder. "NATSU~" her eyes nearly rolled back into her skull as they turned a burning orange. Grinning, Natsu started with a quicker pace to allow the wet slapping to be heard again. Continuing with his momentum, Natsu began to bounce himself up with his own thrusts. Keeping the pace for ten minutes, Cana began to twitch in ecstasy. Before Natsu slammed down one more time. "I hope you girls can handle another round" Natsu smirked as Mira moved into another position, just waiting for him. "Oh this is a good party, why didn't I want to go to this?"

 **(Lemon end)**

 **Chapter end**

 **Next time: Phantom vs. Fairies**


	18. Natsu's Magic List

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Not a chapter here, it is only a list of magic so far that Natsu will actually use since as a gamer he can learn dozens of magics but won't really use them. Just so everything is up to date.**

 **Ether Magic:**

 **Ether Arrow:** basic magic bolt, 2 damage – 1 MP per 5 arrows (Max 175)

 **Ether Spear:** staggering magic bolt, 10 damage – 1 MP per spear (Max 80)

 **Ether Ballista:** powerful magic bolt, 200 damage, 5% knockback chance – 30 MP per Ballista (Max 5)

 **Ether Shield:** protective barrier around Natsu, blocks 50 damage – 5 MP per second

 **Golem Magic:**

 **Golem Creation:** creates golem from surrounding environment containing 80% of Natsu's physical attributes, uses Natsu's MP to cast a spell – 50 MP, Max 15 Golems at one time

 **Golem Puppetry:** Natsu controls a singular Golem with focus, enables speech, etc., Natsu has all 5 senses of the Golem – 10 MP per second

 **Golem Wall:** a large golem hand emerges to block an attack, defence equal to 10% of Natsu's HP – 80 MP

 **Golem Skin:** Natsu's skin hardens similar to a golem, 50% defence increase, physical attacks resulting in under 20% of Natsu's strength stat cause no damage

 **Intermediate Basic Elements (Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, Lightning):**

 **Wind Twister; Earth Spear; Flame Incinerate; Water Pulse; Lightning Shock:** blast an opponent with a respective element for 30 damage – 20 MP

 **Flame Blitz:** explode the air around the opponent for 75 damage, 10% stun chance – 90 MP

 **Wind Cyclone:** Projectile ball of wind that explodes outwards on contact for 150 damage – 140 MP

 **Earth Bolder:** projectile rock that shrapnel's upon contact, 60 damage, 10 damage per shrapnel – 110 MP

 **Lightning Discharge:** 10 meter radius, everything becomes electrified or shocked for 40 damage, effect lasts 10 seconds – 80 MP

 **Aqua Cannon:** large blast of water hitting a large area for 50 damage and knockback – 120 MP

 **Elemental Dome:** surrounds the user in a shell using an element to defend against attacks, Dome 100 HP, 80% defence against own element – 130 MP

 **Five Elemental Strike – Storm of Calamity:** surrounds opponent in a frenzy of elemental barrages for 150 damage per element, 75% chance of stunning opponent, 15% chance of rag dolling opponent – 550 MP

 **Elemental Soul, Golem Form:**

 **Transform existing golem into an elemental. Golems can only use their transformed element and gain the properties of the element. Golems gain 100% immunity to their own element and stats increase by 10% - 75 MP per golem.**

 **Elemental Souls available:** steel, fire, lightning, wind, water, earth, dark, light, iron, carbon, rock, gold

 **Mimic Magic:**

 **Can copy any magic Natsu has witnessed. However, magic will cost 20% extra and will be 20% weaker than the original caster. Magic will also lose additional properties such as copying Dragon Slayer magic with no effective use against Dragons. Legendary and Unique magic can't be mimicked**

 **Advanced Telekinesis:**

 **Telekinesis Attraction:** Allows Natsu to pull in objects in quickly with force or with a large weight – 5 MP per 20Kg

 **Telekinesis Repulsion:** Allows Natsu to push away objects quickly with force or with a large weight – 5 MP per 20Kg

 **Telekinesis (Nameless):** Allows Natsu to freely control objects within a 50 meter radius – 1 MP per second, unable to move 60Kg or above

 **Rune Magic:**

 **Anything written can take shape however limits on person's creativity, intelligence and wisdom. Any complex rune must come with a condition in which the rune can be undone or must be written with a larger setup time. Damage reflects: (wisdom/intelligence) x wisdom x time taken, cannot damage above wisdom nor intelligence.**

 **Transformation Magic:**

 **Transform (Stage 1):** change into another humanoid being – 10 MP per Second

 **Transform (Stage 2):** change into a creature/monster to boost or change abilities – 20 MP per Second

 **Transform (Stage 3):** change size, appearance, presence and magic aura to mask your personal presence entirely – 40 MP per second

 **Re-quip:**

 **Weapon Re-quip:** re-quips a weapon in inventory to fight quickly – 20 MP

 **Outfit Re-quip:** re-quips the current attire – 40 MP

 **Arc of Power:**

 **Arc of Power Unrelenting Force:** a targeted shockwave knocking everything back, 90 damage – 80 MP

 **Arc of Power Absolute Force:** Increases physical damage output by 400% - 200 MP per hit

 **Arc of Power Unparalleled Force:** Create a defensive field around the user, Invincible with exception of high level enchantment and piercing magic – 1,000 MP per second

 **Arc of Power (Other Magic):** enchants the efficiency of other magic spells by 300% - other magic MP x 3

 **Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic:**

 **Volcanic Dragon Mode (Pseudo 2nd Generation Dragon Force):** 10% more damage 15% more MP consumption, body temperature increased to 100 degrees Celsius/ 212 degrees Fahrenheit

 **Volcanic Dragon Hard Fist:** 50 damage, 3 damage over 10 seconds – 40 MP

 **Volcanic Dragon Talon:** 70 damage – 50 MP

 **Volcanic Dragon Roar:** 200 damage, 25 damage over 20 seconds, lowers physical defence by 10% – 500 MP

 **Volcanic Dragon Active Eruption:** 200 damage, 1 damage over 300 seconds, large pushback – 200 MP, 1 minute cooldown

 **Volcanic Dragon Corrosion:** 10 damage over 300 seconds – 400 MP per second

 **Volcanic Dragon Dormant Core:** Increases physical damage by 50%, Increase Dexterity by 50%, doubles HP regen – 1,000 MP (lasts 30 seconds


	19. It's Apart of Me

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Uday Sra: Thank you**

 **Rufus264: Thank you**

 **Phenomenal Ultra Instinct: Thanks for all the reviews**

 **Nayrcon: your wait is over**

 **Dylan-A-Friend: very nice**

 **Xerzo LotCN: oh yes, the pairings within fairy tail are coming together but I don't think Lucy would be ready to join a lemon just yet. Marking them doesn't raise levels but I'm probably going to use it for something.**

 **: thanks for all the motivation**

 **Guest: No Levy isn't in the harem but it doesn't mean I'm going to pair her off with someone.**

 **10: love how you were almost having a conversation with yourself between reviews. Natsu may learn god slayer magic or something similar. He's 6ft 1**

Nyoko (level 98)

1000/1000 Loved

Erza (level 96)

890/1000 Loved

Mira (level 79)

450/1000 Loved

Cana (level 74)

950/1000 Adored

Lucy (level 72)

600/1000 Liked

Ultear (level 92)

120/1000 Liked

Lexi (level 106)

300/1000 Neutral

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You know Natsu, it's not very comfortable to sleep on the floor… in the back room of the guild" Erza muttered under her breath.

"It was not my original idea Erza" Natsu replied in the same tone. He glanced side to side to the sight of Mira and Cana clamping on his arms, still fast asleep. Sliding one arm away at a time, Natsu stood himself up like a zombie rising from the dead. "Though I'm pretty sure you know first hand how to get me drunk and have fun". A dim light enveloped him as his clothes Re-equipped themselves. Natsu hummed looking at his clothes "nah". He Re-equipped again into casual boots, baggy dark blue pants and a tanned knee length coat, left open to show his bare chest. "Better?"

"Better" Erza looked at him up and down, biting her lower lip.

"Later" Natsu flicked her forehead, reading her thoughts. "So party ended as it usually did then?" Erza looked away tensed. "What, they over did it again?"

"No…" Erza clenched her teeth.

"Seriously Erza calm down, why you look so serious?" Natsu put a hand on his hip.

"Phantom…" Erza looked down. "They took Happy hostage and… Nyoko let herself be beaten so they let him go"

"Oh?" Natsu tilted his head innocently. "And then what happened?" he stepped forward, shattering the wooden floor boards beneath him.

"T-they've taken Nyoko and demanded for you to go to them" Erza gulped under the pressure.

"I see" Natsu chuckled darkly to himself.

"Natsu stop!" Erza stepped in front of him. "It's a trap for you, we need-"

"You need to get out of my way" Natsu pushed Erza to the side but she grabbed his wrist.

"Listen you need to think" Erza shouted.

"What's going on" Mira stirred awake with Cana, feeling the pressure. "Natsu?" he looked back with a glare, stealing his hand back from Erza.

"Natsu wait!" Erza called on him as he stormed out of the room into the main hall of the guild. Natsu grumbled noticing but not taking in the depressed looks of the guild. "Stop, you can't just force your way in".

"Maybe you can't but I can" Natsu's stare bore deep into the red head as she stopped in front of him again. "So be a good girl and go eat your cake" he stepped forward but Erza kept her ground.

Glaring, Erza Re-equipped a sword "Master told me that I have to keep you here".

"Did he?" Natsu grabbed the blade of the sword. Twisting his hand, Natsu snapped the blade from the handle and dropped it on the ground. "Tough" Natsu barged past her. Feeling her hand come towards him again, Natsu spun round flicking his fingers. Erza halted her advance as her armour made a crunching sound. "Try and stop me but those runes on you will freeze all armour you try to use against me" he turned back towards the exit.

"Don't walk away from me" Erza yelled on deaf ears.

Stepping outside Natsu twisted his head ' **Menu, Map, Find: 'Nyoko Dragneel'** '. He stopped looking in the direction of the forest 'you can run but I can find any ally on my maps'. Natsu used his wind magic to hover up in the air and shoot forward like a bullet ' **Arc of Power – Magnified Speed** '. He squinted his eyes over the map '14,328 meters away… should take me 10 minutes at most'. Twitching Natsu looked back at the menu 'I told you last time Phantom, this time there is no holding back. **Menu, Options, Set Player Mode – Enable Lethality** '.

 _Ping_

 _Warning: enabling this setting will allow the player a chance to kill enemies that reach zero HP._

 _Go Back – Enable Anyway_

' **Enable Anyway** ' Natsu clenched his fists. 'I have had enough playing around. This is MY game and I will be the one to win'.

…

"Geehee" Gajeel laughed loudly to himself as he smacked Nyoko in the back of the head.

"That hurt you bastard" Nyoko growled as her hands were locked behind her back with magic seals. "I'll get you for this".

"Heh not a chance Salamander, you ain't gettin' out of those cuffs" he grabbed the back of her hair, holding her head back. "Don't worry though, after I get rid of the prick coming for you we can have lots of fun together, Geehee".

"Hehe you think you can beat Natsu" Nyoko snickered. "He will destroy you".

"You think he will when I hold a sword to your throat" Gajeel smirked.

"Like you will have the chance… right Natsu" Nyoko smirked back.

Spinning round to braced himself, Gajeel looked around noticing no one was there. "Hey" he turned back noticing Nyoko was legging it further into the forest. "What… get back here bitch" Gajeel charged after her. Noticing Nyoko fall to her knees in exhaustion, Gajeel stopped his charge and cockily stomped over cracking his knuckles. "Trying to run away… Geehee, well we may have to have some fun together right now so you will never run again".

"Sounds fun Gajeel" the Dragon Slayer looked down to see a hand on his chest, halting his walking. "Shall we have to fun together?"

"Natsu Dragn… urrgh" Gajeel grunted as Natsu shoved him back hard.

"Nyoko, do me a favour" Natsu rolled his neck, making several snaps. "Run back to the guild, you don't need to see this".

Nyoko closed her eyes seeing a bright light. "Huh?" she looked around her to noticing intense flames engulfing her. Glancing down she grinned noticing the flames had melted the magic seal holding her captive. "Thanks for the grub Natsu" wasting no time she wolfed the fire in her belly. "Natsu..?"

"Kehaha" Natsu snickered, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

"What the hell is your problem? **Iron Dragon – Club** " Gajeel jabbed forward with his extended iron arm.

"Oh there is no problem with me, in fact I have just found the solution" Natsu caught the club with his hand. "There needs to be exactly seven Dragon Slayers alive to defeat Acnologia, none including me, the rules of the game". He pushed the club to the side "I can't be bothered having to deal with another game over again, I don't want to restart. I… but this is different, in no other playthrough have I met the Mother of all Dragon Slayers before the war. With Irene, I have seven again, I… am going on a tangent here".

"What are you going on about this time, Fairy Scum. **Iron Dragon – Sword** " Gajeel leaped above Natsu bringing his sword arm down.

" **Volcanic Dragon – Active Eruption** " Natsu grinned as high pressure ash exploded from his body, sending Gajeel flying back. 'Interesting powerful, only 200 MP but has a cooldown of one minute'.

"Fuck" Gajeel patted himself down to remove the burning ash lingering on him. "So you were a Dragon Slayer all along" he grinned. "All the more reason to… gruk-!" Gajeel choked as Natsu dived forward, gripping his throat.

"Why the hell are you looking so cocky for?" Natsu lifted him up by the neck. "I destroyed you last time as a cripple, if I removed that sword the first time we met your dead body would have bled out in that forest".

 _Ping_

 **Quest Alert: Heir to the Dragon King**

 **Objective: Eliminate, Subjugate or Mate all other Dragon Slayers**

 **Optional Objective 1: Mate all Female Dragon Slayers**

 **Optional Objective 2: Eliminate all Male Dragon Slayers**

 **Optional Objective 3: Deal with all Dragon Slayers 1 on 1**

 **Optional Objective 4: Allow Dragonifaction**

 **Rewards:**

 **+1,000,000,000,000 exp**

 **+1,000 to all stats**

 **Optional Reward 1:**

 **+1,000 rep with all females**

 **+20 levels in Harem skill**

 **Optional Reward 2:**

 **+1,000,000,000 Jewels**

 **+5 random Dragon Slayer magic unlocked**

 **Optional Reward 3:**

 **+2,500 to all stats**

 **+2 Legendary items**

 **Optional Reward 4:**

 **+10,000 HP**

 **+10,000 MP**

 **Longevity Immortality**

Natsu paused looking at the long quest 'the same as ever'.

" **Iron Dragon – Hard Fist** " Natsu blinked not noticing Gajeel hook him right in the face with the quest notification in the way. " **Iron Dragon – Sword** " Gajeel continued his onslaught but Natsu's foot met his chest first, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Natsu, I'll back you up… I owe this guy a beatdown" Nyoko ran up beside him full of energy thanks to the fire.

"I told you to go" Natsu strained out.

"I'm not leaving you here by yourself, you know that right?" she complained.

Natsu sighed "that's just like you alright… urgh". He dead panned "alright… I know it's going to be pointless to try convince you to leave, just don't get in the way".

"What! I beat you in our last spar" Nyoko cracked her knuckles. "Pretty sure you shouldn't get in my way".

"Fair enough" Natsu gritted his teeth as the canines grew into large fangs. His veins burned a bright orange colour, like magma under the ground while his breath exhaled dark smoke. " **Volcanic Dragon Mode** " Natsu sighed but ended up growling with smoke.

"Hey no fair, how do you get to look so… hot" Nyoko stared intensely at him. He rolled his eyes, poking her forehead "right, um… yeah let's kick that iron piece of crap up".

"Oh yeah, you think your ready Fairies" Gajeel roared getting their attention. His skin now covered in iron dragon scales, Nyoko blinked.

"Whoa, whoa hold up just a second… where's my awesome look I get?" Nyoko stomped on the ground "it's my turn".

" **Iron Dragon – Hard Fist** " Gajeel leaped forward.

" **Volcanic Dragon – Hard Fist** " Natsu copied Gajeel, punching his fist with a red hand dripping hot lava.

Jumping over Natsu, Nyoko grabbed his shoulder to spin herself around. " **Fire Dragon – Talon** " Gajeel stepped back managing to avoid the first kick but the second struck him in the face. As Gajeel stumbled back, Natsu grabbed Nyoko's wrist. The pinkette loosened her body as Natsu spun her around, tossing her at the Iron Dragon Slayer. " **Fire Dragon – Iron Fist** " Nyoko curled up slightly, jabbing Gajeel in the gut.

" **Volcanic Dragon** " Natsu leaped to the side to get a clear angle. " **Roar** " a beam of lava entailing fist sized molten rocks, spewed from his mouth.

"Shit!" Gajeel panicked unable to dodge the roar. In an attempt of a defence, he turn his arms into iron clubs to try defend his body. "Argh!" Gajeel screamed in pain but the sound of the roar drowned it out.

'This is annoying' Natsu glanced at Nyoko. 'I can't go all out or Nyoko will get in the way'.

" **Iron Dragon – Lance Demon Logs** " Nyoko dived to the side to avoid the multiple jabs. "I'll get you for this" Gajeel stepped out of the dust caused by the roar. The Iron Dragon Slayer had turned red with the heat, like all metal, his scales were melting with the heat of the lava. His arms lacked iron scales as liquid iron began to drip away.

" **Volcanic Dragon – Corrosion** " Natsu blew a small ash cloud at Gajeel. Thinking nothing of it Gajeel charged towards Natsu.

" **Iron Dragon – Club** " he jabbed the club forward while Natsu caught it again. "Bastard I'll… I… gruk" the Dragon Slayer fell to one knee.

"You really are not the smartest guy in the book are you?" Natsu crushed the end of the iron club by clenching his fist. Yelping, Gajeel returned his arm to normal and clutched his chest in agony. "Iron… is not really the strongest of elements is it?" Natsu smirked as Gajeel's scales were either melted or were now corroding in a brown rust like fashion. "You know the only reason people use iron, is because it's so accessible right? It's got a low melting point it rusts so quickly and it breaks very easily" Natsu walked up to the writhing Dragon Slayer. Shaking his head, Natsu booted Gajeel in the face cracking the scales. "But to top it all off, you just ran into a poisonous cloud… you know volcanoes have more gases than lava right?" Natsu bent down to taunt him but Gajeel used the opportunity to spit blood on his cheek. "Well… you've just made this painful for yourself".

"Natsu" Nyoko grabbed his shoulder. "We beat him, come on we have to check the guild is alright".

Natsu peered towards her "you go… I uh got something to do first".

"Natsu… don't you dare" she pulled him to face her. "You promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone" Nyoko pointed backwards. "And we are going back… together!"

"Oh Nyoko… I promised nothing about killing pieces of shit" Natsu grumbled. "I promised I would be the 'big brother' figure that will protect you" he tugged her hand off him. "So be a good little sister and get out of here so I… can dispose of this".

"I know he is a piece of shit, he might be the biggest crap ever" Nyoko flailed angrily. "But we are Fairy Tail mages, we don't kill people, we're not murderers".

"Speak for yourself, many would call me a mass murderer" Natsu cracked his neck.

"Yeah but… you've changed… and" Nyoko pushed him gently from the fallen Gajeel. "You are a better person now so…"

Natsu looked down "I've not changed at all Nyoko, I just wanted to look good in your eyes since we joined together at the beginning". Natsu gritted his teeth "I never said anything in case the End came".

"What are you saying Natsu? Just spit it out already" Nyoko crossed her arms.

"I'm tired of playing games Nyoko" Natsu darkened. "I'm tired of playing along with these childish pretences". He moved past her towards Gajeel but Nyoko stepped in front him again "M **o** v **e** ".

"N-No… I-I won't" Nyoko shuddered under his gaze.

"Fine I'll give you the options, either kill him yourself or let me do it… but if you want to spare him so badly… we're through" Natsu glared with burning red eyes. "Don't worry, any attack you do would kill Gajeel right now" he smirked. "After all, looking at the blood coming from his gut, it seems the sword wound from last time has opened again".

"I… I can't… you… can't" tears began to run down her face.

"Are you going to stop me?" Natsu bluntly asked as Nyoko froze in place. "Good girl, don't worry I'll make it fast" Nyoko could only watch as he walked past her, his arm brushing against her as he did. " **Volcanic Dragon – Talon** " Nyoko jumped in her skin hearing a loud crunch. "See nice and fast" Natsu patted her head as he walked past her again.

"Why… Why!?" Nyoko sobbed. "Why do you have to kill..? it's not right".

"All a matter of perspective" Natsu waved it off. "I think killing is necessary to root out all evil… justice is often _cold_ isn't it" he sighed. "I bring an end to evil, I end suffering, I end life… I'm always ending something, that's why the name End always stuck to me… never to you". Natsu shook his head "I suppose it's a bit early for you Nyoko, you are just not ready to learn the truth are you?"

"What do you… mean" Nyoko yelled as Natsu snapped his fingers. "B… y… th… at" she collapsed forward unconscious into Natsu's arms.

"Sorry Nyoko but I'm going to change your memory for a bit… you can't remember any of this" Natsu's eyes watered but refused to drop tears. "But knowing the truth between us… between our past… sorry but you can't know, not yet". Natsu held her closer running a hand through her hair "I'll protect you no matter how much you hate me". He grabbed her legs, holstering her up into a princess carry "maybe I can start by telling you to lose some weight, right..? right". Natsu sadly chuckled to himself "don't worry Nyoko, everything will soon be back to normal and we can get so charred BBQ, your favourite".

 **Chapter end**


	20. Confession of a Lifetime

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Well that was a mix of reactions from last chapter. Some enjoyed a darker Natsu some didn't but what can you do. Welp, I just didn't want a Gary-Sue like Natsu which is kind of hard considering gamer abilities. Anyway I hope everyone is still enjoying the story.**

 **OmniKamiUltraInstinct2020: long indeed**

 **Flygar: I'll give you that but there can always be redemption**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: well that is games for you**

 **Harashien: yeah I got tired of cliché**

 **Efthee: I have my reasons, sorry if you don't like it**

 **erasenpai946: Natsu did indeed do that and he does have some of those beliefs.**

 **Nayrcon: I have indeed hinted at this, maybe too subtle. If you look at Natsu's thoughts and speech, it shows that he knows what is happening as he has had experience. A couple of examples: in the first chapter Natsu was annoyed by the game telling him stuff he already knew, then a couple of chapters ago Natsu is teaching people exactly what they need to know for phantom's attack, Elfman – beast soul and so on. Now you mention it, maybe I was a bit too subtle.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: you'll find some answers in this chapter. For the quest not quite, it said subjugate meaning he doesn't have to kill them. Natsu needs to become alpha male and just make sure they don't challenge him on that but he could kill them if he wanted too.**

"Woohhhooo!" Nyoko screamed in enjoyment as Natsu flew her full speed towards the guild. Natsu chuckled to himself as her tongue hanged out like a dog in a car. "Faster, faster".

"We're here" Natsu flipped down before landing on the ground, the pressure blowing away all dirt from the ground.

"Again! We have to do that again" Nyoko smirked, resting comfortably in his arms.

"How is it that you love that, flying a hundred miles per hour but can't handle a little train journey?" Natsu shook his head. "And don't you dare say it's because I'm not a vehicle"

Nyoko huffed "well you are not a vehicle, simple as that". She winked "anyways I have plenty of experience riding you".

"Hehe, no… Nyoko you never want to be on top, you always flip me over if I try so it's pretty much me that has experience riding you" Natsu placed Nyoko down on her feet

"Well that's…" Nyoko nudged him. "I mean you are really good at it" she drooled slightly.

"Don't temp me right now Nyoko" he winked. "Come on, Happy is probably crying his eyes out" Natsu motioned her towards the guild doors while he looked back.

Nyoko perked up and sprinted towards the door, taking a jump. She booted the guild doors open "I'm back!" Nyoko yelled for the whole guild to hear.

"NYOKO!" the guild yelled back as Happy tackled Nyoko. The feline sobbed his sorrys into her chest in a mixture of tears and snot. Nyoko didn't seem to mind as she rubbed his head to comfort him. "Are you okay?", "What happened?", "It's good to have you back, Nyoko". The guild surrounded her making sure everything was fine.

Glancing around, Natsu shuffled his way through the crowd of people, grabbing Makarov's arm on his way. "We need to talk, _now_ " needing no explanation, the Master nodded leading the Gamer towards his office. Looking back at Nyoko, she gave him a grin but Natsu could only give her a solemn smile in return.

"Close the door on your way in" Makarov stated. The man stopped in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. "I know you have a lot to say about the current incident however, I don't intend on allowing Phantom get away with this, I was merely waiting to hear from yourself before I acted rashly". Makarov muttered angrily "as long as assaulting Phantom is concerned, we will get payback ten fold for what they have done…"

"Master" Natsu let himself collapse in one of the chairs. "I have crossed the line today, one that I can't brush under the rug so easily".

"Whatever you have done, you can still make up for it, my boy" Makarov turned to face him.

"Not everything can just be fixed, Master" Natsu sighed. "I'll be honest… you may be the one man here that could ever see redemption in a killer like me".

Makarov hummed sadly, looking down. "Yes, that may appear to be true… Fairy Tail has never condoned killing, even if the council allows the deaths of criminals". He spoke in a low tone "however, I guess it is not the killing you are troubled by, is it? It is the memory seal you placed upon Nyoko, is it not?"

"Yeah… that" Natsu tapped the armrests of the chair.

Makarov sighed heavily "is it really so troublesome my boy? To protect those who you love sometimes, you have to make sacrifices". The old man strolled side to side "does a parent tell a child the serious consequences of life at the beginning or do they sugar coat the facts until they are ready for the truth?".

"Nyoko is hardly a child" Natsu argued, as he sat up serious.

"Age is a relative concept, Nyoko still has her innocence as a child… but I have seen her becoming more mature, like yourself" Makarov smirked. "You are her friend, partner, lover and her role model… all you did was preserve her image of you, her hope and joy. You may be judged harshly but it is in human nature to protect what is close to you, losing something close can bring the worst out in people. To someone like Nyoko, discovering the darkest part of your closest person can be similar to losing them. And then they allow darkness in their own heart".

"So you're saying I should expose Nyoko gently until she is ready to see my true self, to avoid hurting her?" Natsu asked.

"Reality is often disappointing… just don't hide the truth forever, or you will hurt her" Makarov moved over to the Gamer, giving him a pat of reassurance. "Is there anything else troubling you, my boy, you don't look satisfied?"

"Actually, Gramps… there is something I need advice on… something that needs full discretion" Natsu fiddled with his thumbs.

Makarov nodded "you have my word, that nothing will exit this room".

"I've been living a lie… all this time Master" Natsu took a sharp breath. "I am Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the Fire Dragon King, brother of Zeref Dragneel, and the Etherious Demon E.N.D" Makarov sat silently, accessing his words. "I suppose I should start at the beginning… I lived several lives before this one. My first life was kind of similar to Nyoko's life, I searched for Igneel, I fought Gray and Erza daily, I adopted the exceed named Happy. My life was normal… well at least for a Fairy Tail mage". Natsu strained out a chuckle "It was a good but painful life, all that mattered was that everyone had fun on our adventures but it happened one day, at the end of my twenties. I searched around my brother's old lab, not really knowing what was there, I never really wanted to go there I just… it felt necessary as his brother, to remove his dark belongings away. Then I saw it, a plain cube with a screen asking to start the game and I did".

"If I may ask how does playing a game involve what is troubling you?" Makarov spoke calmly, calmer than he probably should have been.

"Well that's the interesting part, my life became… a game as it were" Natsu paused as Makarov gave him a look. "Alright, I get it, doesn't sound too bad if your life becomes a game but tell me… when you are playing a game and your character dies, what happens?"

"You… return to your last save point, correct?" Makarov hummed.

"Exactly, it sounds cool going back to your old checkpoint to try again… however, I don't have save points" Natsu seethed. "I go right back to the beginning of the game" he shrugged. "Not bad right, I fail at life and want to try something different, just restart… but, I don't get to live the way I want… stray too far from the main story, the game warns you to go back, failure to do so… death". Natsu put a hand to his face "so I play, and play, and play… but then I want the game to end, how do I do that? I have to beat the game, so I try, and try, and try… but I always fail". He gritted his teeth in frustration "Gramps… I have been playing this game for years, this is my 6583th try to beat this game". Tears formed in his eyes "I, for years, have just wanted this game to end… my original life, my original friends, my original lover… my only child is gone, forever". Makarov silently used his magic to stretch his arm around Natsu's shoulders. "I told you before I was E.N.D, the brother of Zeref and son of Igneel… but I'm not sure how much of that is true anymore. I will say I do feel a connection to Nyoko, when she's angry, I'm angry… she's stressed, I'm stressed". Natsu shook his head "Gramps, in all my many failed lives, I have never met Nyoko Dragneel… by all means and purposes, she is… my past self, she is…"

A knock on the door halted Natsu. As he composed himself, Makarov opened the door slowly "yes?"

Mira stood at the doorway, struggling to keep her smile. "We are ready to begin our attack on Phantom, we only need for you to tell us when we strike". She waved slightly "hi Natsu".

"Sup Mira" Natsu clicked his tongue, looking completely casual.

"That's good… just give me a moment, there is still something I have to discuss with Natsu here" Makarov motioned towards the Gamer.

"Not necessary, Gramps" Natsu slapped his hands down as he stood up. "I think we are done for now… in my experience, _sometimes_ it is better to act with a bit of haste" he walked towards the door. "We can continue this discussion after this Phantom mess…"

"Of course, Natsu… when this is all done" Makarov nodded. "Mira, please tell everyone… we are leaving now". Mira left in response, hurrying down the stairs. Makarov left to follow her but Natsu gripped his shoulder "is there something wrong?"

"I told you I have experienced this before… all I will say is don't go up to Jose's room by yourself" Natsu reached into his inventory. He pulled a slab of steel, holding it out in his palm "I was planning on using this for a sword but this will have to do". Natsu tossed it in to the air " **Arc of Power: Golem Creation** ". He turned to Makarov "I know what Jose plans to do, but I have created this hardened steel golem in case".

"And I will be here to protect the guild and warn the original if anything changes" the golem continued, transforming into the mirror image of Natsu.

"Natsu… don't be too reckless" Makarov stated.

"Please Gramps…" Natsu moved towards the window. "What kind of Fairy Tail Mage would I be, if I wasn't reckless?" he clicked the window open and stepped out.

…

"Drip, drip, drop" Juvia repeated over and over again, like a broken record.

"You really need to learn to stop all this rain, Juvia" Totomaru swiped his hair to the side. "It really messes up my hair, it gets all fuzzy" he complained.

"Drip, drip, drop" Juvia ignored him.

"Hey, I'm serious" Totomaru yelled as Juvia stopped, her whole body frozen on the spot. "Come on, I didn't yell that loud". A loud fake cough gained his attention, and Totomaru's face faulted.

"Hello, my sweeties… did you want to play again?" Natsu mocked, the cold water from the rain, evaporating against Natsu's skin. "Don't worry, I'll play" Natsu rolled his shoulder, cracking it back in place. Totomaru trembled, taking a step back in fear of last time. Juvia also trembled but not in fear, as her cheeks turned red.

( _"Hello, my sweetest Juvia" Natsu whispered into her ear, his arms around her waist to hold her close. "Do you want to play again?" he nibbled on Juvia's ear. "Because I can't hold back anymore" Natsu slid his hands up her clothes, fiddling around her body._ )

Juvia's jaw dropped, steam rising from her head in lewd thoughts. "Juvia… is not ready for such… things".

 _Ping_

 _Juvia +500 Rep_

'Huh?' Natsu blinked at the notification. 'What did I even do? I wonder what would've happened, if I actually tried?' he rolled his eyes. ' **Gamer Vision** ' Natsu glanced at the two in front of his and looked around. 'Oh, they have gotten stronger too, Juvia is level 91 and Totomaru is level 82… nearly 20 levels than last time' Natsu squinted his eyes. 'Shit…' he grumbled noticing the figure in the distance.

 _Ping_

 **Mandatory Questline: Phantom vs Fairies**

 **Objective: Defeat Jose and the remainder of the Element 4**

 **Optional Objective: Kill Jose**

 **Rewards:**

 **+13,750,000 Exp**

 **+6,000,000 Jewels**

 **+5% to all elemental damage**

 **Optional Rewards:**

 **+7,500,000 Exp**

 **+20,000,000 Jewels**

 **?**

'It's not like Jose contributes anything after Phantom anyway' Natsu leaped to the side as a large earth spike appeared where he was standing.

"Non, non, non" Sol emerged from the ground behind Natsu. The earth man dived forward as Natsu entered his Volcanic Dragon Mode. "Argh, such heat on Monsieur Natsu" Sol stepped backwards holding out his seething hands and wrists, as they were red from being burned.

Natsu raised an eyebrow 'but I haven't attacked yet… unless… no it couldn't be, my body is burning hot in this form? But I held Nyoko in this form and she was fine'. He took in a deep breath, he turned round to face Sol. " **Volcanic Dragon – Roar** " the Phantom mage quickly sunk into the ground to avoid the attack. 'Wait a second… I'm an idiot, of course a girl that eats fire couldn't be burned' Natsu ducked as a sword sailed past his head. " **Arc of Power: Absolute Force** " Natsu didn't look as he kicked Totomaru in the ribs, the force sending him sliding back against the ground. 'These three aren't really a problem for me, even if they are stronger than last time… I am still 20-30 levels higher than them and I'm used to fighting people up to 40 levels higher than me'.

" **Water Slicer** " Juvia swung her arm, as the blades of water headed toward him.

" **Volcanic Dragon – Hard Fist** " Natsu smacked the water with his hand. However, as soon as they hit, the water evaporated into steam as sprayed in his face. "What?" Natsu swiped his hand to quickly remove the steam but Juvia was already right in front of him.

" **Water Nebula** " Juvia put her hands together as a large force of water smacked Natsu dead in the chest. Having been swept off his feet, Natsu rolled backwards, landing on his feet.

 **-130 HP**

" **Crimson Fire** " Totomaru threw a large fireball in Natsu's direction.

" **Rumble Shot** " rocks floated around Sol before blasting towards Natsu.

'They are coordinated… everything is planned… is that why Jose himself is not fighting? Or does he think I cannot see him hiding on top of that building over there' Natsu raised a hand towards the fireball, the other towards the rocks. " **Mimic Magic: Water Nebula, Mimic Magic: Arc of Time – Crumble** ".

 **-480MP**

The water shot through the fireball, striking Totomaru in the face. While the rocks turned to dust, the ground Sol stood on broke with age, making the man fall on his face. 'Oh this is a better fight than before, and there was five of them before'. Natsu flipped backwards to avoid a spray of boiling water. "Alright, alright… play times over" he tapped his foot on the ground. Natsu raised his hand to towards them " **Telekinesis – Attraction** ". In a quick motion, Totomaru's sword shot out of it's sheath, and went straight into Natsu's hand. "Nice Sword" Natsu raised it up and hurled it towards juvia. Before she could even react the sword struck right through her head. Natsu gave a subtle sigh in relief, as Juvia's water body activated, saving her life but also blinding her for the moment.

"Juvia!" Totomaru yelled in shock.

"It's not her you have to worry about" Natsu stated. Totomaru had enough time to see Natsu, already in front of him. The Gamer grabbed his collar tightly " **Volcanic Dragon – Talon** ". Natsu kneed the fire mage in the gut before punching him repeatedly with a lava coated fist. " **Arc of Power: Unrelenting Force** " with one more punch, Natsu sent the man flying back, through the ground.

"RRaghhuuh" Totomaru gritted his teeth. "Sol! Get him..! Sol..?"

"I told you, not to worry about it" Natsu looked over in Sol's direction. The man in question was been held in a headlock. "Golems are really useful, I can be in two places at once". Sol squirmed, his face turning red with the pressure of losing oxygen as the golem continued to apply pressure.

" **Water Lock** " Natsu squinted his eyes in annoyance as water surrounded him.

'It will take more than this… to…' Natsu flinched as his body felt a sting of pain.

 **-1,217HP**

'What the fuck' he stared at his hand as the skin began to flake off. 'Shit, **Arc of Power: Unparalleled Force** ' Natsu clenched his fist, as an orange pulse emanated from his body, exploding the water away from him. 'What was that? Juvia's water lock, has never done any damage, it only suffocates a person'.

"Juvia sees your confusion" Juvia held her hand towards him. "Juvia knows you use Volcanic magic and, as a Dragon Slayer you are immune to all volcanic attacks… water is not volcanic however, when mixed with volcanic activity, Juvia's water will turn to acid". Juvia sighed sadly "Juvia is sorry, Juvia is still a Phantom mage so she must take you down, **Water Slicer** ".

Natsu jumped back avoiding the water. 'Water to acid, and my body is like a human volcano right now' he closed his eyes deactivating his Volcanic Dragon Mode. 'Some things are better old school, I guess' Natsu opened his eyes, his body sparking lightning. " **Ether Arrows, Ether Spears, Ether Ballista** " hundreds of pointed magic bolts suddenly appeared above Natsu. He grinned as all the bolts became charged with lightning. "Give up, Juvia… we don't have to fight on this lovely day".

Juvia blushed again. "Juvia is… she is sorry because she has to beat you" Natsu sighed, clicking his fingers for the lightning bolts to rain down. Juvia clapped her hands together as she made a large wave of water to go in front of her and protect her. However, the water failed to hold any ballista bolts back, along with a few spears.

"Sorry Juvia, but I'm going to take you down now, just stay down" Natsu sparked wildly. Juvia paused, her face turning beet red due to her mishearing said words. " **Arc of Power: Mimic Magic: Raging Bolt** ".

"Eh?" Juvia snapped out of her trance at the last second to notice the train sized lightning bolt hit her dead on.

 **-4,163MP**

'Holy Fuck…' Natsu blinked at his own destruction. The lightning bolt had carried Juvia well over 100 meters until she hit a wall. The ground was completely uprooted and Juvia herself looked to have minor burns, her clothes were also partially destroyed, covering her important parts mainly. 'I know Lexi's magic is strong, but enhancing it is crazy… too bad it costs way too much MP to be used effectively'.

Natsu paused, as the sound of clapping reached his ears. "Well done, Natsu Dragneel… the Armada, well done indeed" he turned to see the owner of the raspy voice.

"Finally finished watching the show Jose? Couldn't help but notice, you were sitting all comfy up there all by yourself" Natsu smirked.

"Oh come now, it would hardly be fair if I, one of the ten wizard saints, fought against you" Jose smugly grinned. "And I am not the type of man that would attack an injured man" Natsu dead panned. "Well not without reason, I can assure you".

"Let me guess, because I disposed of Gajeel" Natsu shrugged. "Or perhaps… I'm in the way of you getting to someone else… something worth quite a bit?"

Jose's grin increased, almost freakishly so. "I knew you were smarter than the rest when Gajeel first came crawling back to the guild with a sword piercing his body" Jose re-quipped a stained sword, then tossed it at Natsu's feet. "I could use someone smart, strong… powerful! in my guild, that can envision something greater" Jose cackled with glee. "Would you join me with this vision? To create the most powerful, the wealthiest Guild in all Fiore?"

"Nah… I am plenty wealthy and as you can see" Natsu motioned to the fallen three out of four Element 4. "I am pretty powerful, not really much you can offer me… but what really sold me is how you said you would use me" he mocked the guild master.

"Hmhmhm" Jose chuckled under his breath. "Boy, if you think you can just deny my offer and damage my _property_ " he motioned to the Element 4. Jose clenched his eyes shut "then I'll just have to kill **you!** ". The guild master opened his eyes sharply, the usual brown had become full dark and empty.

 _Ping_

 **Boss Battle:**

 **Phantom Lord's Jose Porla (Level 140)**

"Alright then… let's make this painful" Natsu slammed his fist into his palm, creating an echoed boom.

 **Chapter end**


	21. Boss Battle

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Marceillo: thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy, and a very late happy holiday**

 **erasenpai946: you may just get your wish**

 **Re Lovely Lover: don't think you have to worry about Gajeel anymore. Never really liked Levi, don't know if it was the Gajeel influence or not. Lucy I am considering but that will be a long game before they would get together. No basic drug resistance at that point, like anything it has to start off small to build up that resistance but Natsu was out of it. Also never even thought of a sexual skill. As for levels, the element 4 weren't badly hurt like Gajeel so they could train, while Natsu wouldn't level up as he was solely training others up. Cana wanted a nightstand at first which will eventually grow. Levy, Bisca and Evergreen are not really that important in the story right now which is why they are not in it. Nyoko is basically a child in an adult body, maturity wise for somethings.**

 **Xerzo LotCN: knowledge gradually sinks in from the beginning. But yeah I think gramps would understand with his knowledge of Mavis. Interesting reward.**

"So… I just have to take you down and Fairy Tail win this silly little war?" Natsu chuckled. "But you know… I do try to be the nice guy every now and then, I do have a reputation to uphold after all" he glanced at his HP and MP rapidly recovering as the conversation continued. "One chance, give up and I won't smear here, there and all the way over there, staining the wall".

"Heh, heh, you think you can defeat me boy? I am the Master of Phan-" Jose was cut off as molten rock smashed into his face.

"Yeah, I know who you are, I was going to kill you anyways, I just wanted the record shown that I gave you a _chance_ " Natsu cracked his neck as he transformed into his Volcanic Mode. "It was you that targeted me, Nyoko… everyone, wasn't it? You told Gajeel to attack us, and just like him, you'll magically disappear".

"Hmph, **Dead Wave** " Jose swung his hand, releasing a beam of dark magic.

" **Golem Wall** " Natsu stomped the wall into existence. ' **Golem Creation, Transformation** ' a golem rose from the ground, identical to Natsu. While Natsu himself transformed into a piece of rubble. Golem Natsu dived out of the way as the dark magic hit the wall, pulling out a basic sword from the inventory. The real Natsu remained hidden with the other rubble on top of him.

"I'm not a fool boy" Jose shot another blast as the rubble, forcing the real Natsu to undo the transformation and leap out of the way. "I'm a Wizard Saint that is capable of using Shade magic".

"Shade magic..? Oh, you can see spirits and the lack of thereof" Natsu motioned to his golem.

"Of course my dear boy" Jose grinned superiorly. "Those tricks of yours are well known as well, the way you fight, the way you strategize… all of those have been revealed, that's the cruel truth for any mage that obtains fame".

"Don't act so damn proud of yourself, that information is nothing to brag about" Natsu smirked. 'Oh this is not great, at all… I haven't even fought Jose before, or anything that was worth remembering, at least' he groaned internally. 'So old tricks won't work…' Natsu glanced to the side, eyes widening. 'I guess a borrowed trick could be in order'.

" **Shade** " Jose opened his hand as several ghostly apparitions began floating in the air, numbering close to a hundred.

" **Golem** " Natsu clicked his fingers as eleven golems appeared from the ground, surrounding him. "Hmph, bigger and better… quality vs. quantity" Jose lost his grin for a moment. " **Volcanic Dragon…** "

" **Dead…** " Jose put his hands together, in front of him with dark energy surrounding them.

" **…Roar** "

" **…Obliteration** "

…

"FAIRY TAIL HAS COME CALLING!" Makarov yelled as Nyoko destroyed Phantom's doors with a single punch.

"Fairy Tail?"

"Get them!"

The golem Natsu created beforehand, glanced around the guildhall. 'This may be a bit difficult to fight like this, I have to concentrate mainly on Jose' the golem took a fire sword from the inventory. 'I should just fight the canon fodder, Aria should be the main threat here which is not much' _Natsu_ ran to the side as the two guilds began charging at each other. 'Faster' _Natsu_ dove past the tables and chairs, as he circled around nearer the back of Phantom's forces.

"The Armada!? Don't let him get too close"

 _Natsu_ emotionlessly twirled his sword, deflecting all the weak magic attacks coming his way. "Too late" he leaped off a table, his free hand in the inventory again. This time, Natsu took out a magic pistol, closely resembling a magnum. 'Man it's been a while since I had to do this' Natsu shot down at the first before spinning around striking down the second. "Fighting without magic is such a pain" _Natsu_ ducked, taking a shot at the third.

"Natsu" Erza re-quipped above him into her Heaven's Wheel armour. _Natsu_ didn't bother to look up as several blades met several Phantom members. "Are you okay? You're spacing out".

"Yeah… yeah, I'm… fine" _Natsu_ stiffly raised the gun and began shooting. "Just a… bit preoccupied" he froze for a second. "But once this… is done… I'm taking you… on a nice long date"

"What brought that up? And now of all times?" Erza swept another group of Phantom members away with a single swing.

"Do I need a reason?" _Natsu_ paused as his arm began to crack. 'Original is in trouble' he swung his sword into another, knocking the Phantom member out but also shattering his arm.

"NATSU!" Nyoko screamed.

"Oh relax, Nyokee" _Natsu's_ voice dulled, becoming more automated. "Just… a… f _a_ k _e_ …" he pointed the gun at the fodder and rapidly continued taking shots. _Natsu's_ skin began to revert back to a metallic colour while simultaneously beginning to crack.

"What? One of your golems? So where's the original?" Nyoko sniffed around, unable to catch his scent.

"With…" _Natsu_ fell down with a thud, his body crumbling away. "Jose is… stronger…. than I thought".

"Jose? Where is he, Natsu? Natsu?" Erza shouted, but the golem had already crumbled past the limit.

"Natsu, you dumb **ass** " Nyoko yelled while breathing a wave of fire out her mouth.

…

"Stay still" Natsu seethed, as he heel dropped the ground. " **Aqua Cannon** " he pointed in a direction, blasting Jose in the chest. " **Mimic Magic – Water Lock** " Natsu clapped his hands together. " **Arc of Power: Volcanic Dragon Roar** " he smeared the water in several coats of lava. The water beginning to bubble and pop with the heat, while the lava began to harden with the coolness of the water.

"Rargh!" Jose imploded his own magic, while Natsu's magic exploded away from him. " **Dead Matter** " a twirling vortex of screaming dark magic rushed Natsu hitting him dead on.

'Shit…' Natsu fell to one knee, his clothes torn everywhere. 'If I never used my Golem Skin there, that would've been bad' he stood back up gazing at his stats.

 _1,318/8610 HP_

 _5,927/15,940 MP_

'I can't distract myself with other fights… I wasted too much strength with the Element 4 to fight Jose carelessly' Natsu continued a glaring contest with the Master of Phantom. 'I wish Mimic Magic could copy legendary magic so I could cast a nice Fairy Law but beggars can't be choosers'. He smirked 'I could win in the long game with my regeneration but I doubt Jose would let up'.

"You know… it's not too late to change sides, my little dragon" Jose chuckled. "Your power is immense, it would be a shame to waste it… and from what I've seen, the darkness in your heart truly belongs in Phantom". Jose offered a hand out "join Phantom Lord".

Natsu gazed down at Jose's hand with a sigh. "You know, I…" he tensed as he extended his hand out. "It might be a good choice to join you, considering everything". Natsu looked down in shame before flipping Jose the bird "but nah, fuck you". He kicked himself off the ground hard enough to send him flying forward " **Volcanic Dragon Talon** ". Natsu flipped around in the air, booting Jose in the gut with enough force to knock him back several meters.

" **Dark Remembrance** " Jose slammed his palm on the ground, as the ground below Natsu exploded. " **Dead Wave** " unlike before, Jose used two hands as he charged up a lot of his magic.

Seeing this, Natsu clenched his fist in front of him. " **Arc of Power Unparalleled Force** " Jose's Magic bounced off Natsu, obliterating everything around him. Noticing his magic go down by the thousands, Natsu charged Jose who continued to bombard with his dark magic. Moving in close, Natsu grabbed Jose's wrist with his free hand to redirect the man's magic so Natsu could stop his own defence. " **Volcanic Dragon Active Eruption** " Natsu's body exploded up in a bonfire of ash with fist sized rocks coated in magma, shooting outwards with extreme force.

1,013/8610 HP

802/15,940 MP

Natsu collapsed to his knees, panting. 'We both wasted a lot of strength there but I did get him good… was it… fuck' a dark blast knocked him back, rolling on the ground until friction stopped him. Grunting, Natsu rolled back over, pushing himself back up. "Having a good time Jose" he smirked.

Veins popped on Jose's forehead as he gritted his teeth in anger. His clothes practically melting with the heat at this point, while his whole body was red with the burning ash that continued to latch on to his skin. " **Dark Miasma** " he screamed as several large shades in a dark cloud came from his hands.

Natsu put his hands in front of him " **Arc of Power: Golem Wall** ". The shades flew straight towards Natsu, diverting around the wall. "Golem Defence!" all of the golems fighting the regular shades stopped and rushed towards him. All of Natsu's golems dived in an attempt to shield Natsu as Jose's shades exploded, shaking the ground. Moments past however, to Natsu it was brief as he crawled out of the rubble left by the broken golems "is this how it ends?"

"Yes... and don't worry, all your Fairy friends will join you" Jose chuckled darkly as he limped over to Natsu. "I wonder how they will react to you dead corpse, hanging on my wall" Jose gathered magic in his palm.

"No…" Natsu crawled away shakily, leaving small drops of blood smeared on the ground.

"Hmph, yes they…" Jose stepped forward, a line of runes circled him, effectively trapping him. "What's this! Oh, you think you can trap me in here?" Jose glanced down at the runes. "Well you're clearly mistaken!" he flipped his fingers, undoing the runes. "I'm a Wizard Saint boy, you have to be smarter to beat me".

"Hey, hey, Jose… calm down" Natsu raised his hand in forgiveness. "I'm sorry, is that offer to join your guild still up" he gulped, tears in his eyes.

"Like hell I would take you now" Jose pointed his hand towards Natsu.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Natsu curled up into a ball. "Bye, motherfucker"

" **Mimic Magic: Magic Drain** " a golem appeared behind Jose, already catching the man in its spell.

"Uh, god you don't know what it's like" Natsu uncurled himself and pushed himself up off the ground. "Fake crying is hard" he blinked rapidly to remove the weird feeling. "you know people that say that they are smart… usually aren't, even then I was worried, had you attacked me, I would have lost. I never even bluffed that but pretending to be weaker than I am, is kind of my thing… oh sorry, magic drain just takes a few seconds Jose but, you are immobile while it happens".

"How did… you even…" Jose yelled in agony.

"Oh simple, when you foiled my first plan… you sense spirits and pure magic power, I just happen to notice you can't sense my golems as you continued to check on them" Natsu shrugged. "Also you were so confident and it was that overconfidence, that saw me on death's door and my final attempt of catching you in runes failed". He grinned "you may be stronger but I'm always, one step ahead". Natsu watched as the Magic Drain ended as Jose collapsed, his skin and eyes turned a bright green. "Green with envy, I suppose that happens when you lose every time".

"I will… I refuse to lose" Jose shakily lifted himself up. Natsu gazed blankly as Jose wobbled towards him.

"Reality is a harsh mistress" Natsu backhanded Jose across the face, rag dolling him across the floor. "Sometimes… you just got to face the reality of your situation, speaking of which…" Natsu re-quipped a dagger. "This situation has gone on long enough" he slowly stepped towards Jose, running a finger down the edge of the blade. "So… do you realise your reality or are you going to struggle?" Natsu raised his hand catching a limp punch Jose threw. "Well, I can't blame you for that" Natsu twisted Jose's hand back getting and audible crunch. "Quest complete…" he swiped his free hand down. Natsu sighed glancing to his dagger 'not even a drop of blood'. He stood up straight looking down a Jose, his neck cut up.

 _Ping_

 **Boss Battle: Jose Porla, Master of Phantom Lord (Complete)**

 **Rewards:**

 **+1,000 HP OR +1,000 MP**

 **+50 Strength**

 **+5 Levels**

 **Golem Magic (Epic) advanced to Shade Golem Magic (Legendary)**

 _Ping_

 **Mandatory Questline: Phantom vs. Fairies (complete)**

 **Objective: Defeat Jose and the remainder of the Element 4 (complete)**

 **Optional Objective: Kill Jose (complete)**

 **Rewards:**

 **21,250,000 Exp**

 **26,000,000 Jewels**

 **+5% elemental damage**

 **Soul Ring (Legendary)**

'Now that's a nice bonus' Natsu tapped the first screen choosing the HP over the MP. Moving to his inventory, Natsu pulled out the Soul Ring ' **Observe** '.

 _Ping_

 _Soul Ring: An ordinary ring until the soul sacrifice is made. The owner may split part of their soul into the ring to obtain immense power at a cost. Warning: this magic is considered taboo by many, while a show of genius by others._

 _Effect: -500 HP, -1,000 MP, +5 HP per second, +10 MP per second, +10% chance of skill checks_

'Interesting but I don't think I will use it right now' Natsu placed it back in his inventory. 'I got to get back to Phantom, nothing should go wrong since Jose is out of the game and I have warned Gramps about Aria'. He paused looking towards Juvia 'I should just make sure she is not in a life threatening condition' Natsu stepped towards the rain woman. 'I won't force her to join Fairy Tail' he crouched beside Juvia, glancing down her. 'Nothing to be worried about' Natsu felt her neck, checking her pulse and breathing intervals.

"Mmm…" Juvia moaned as her eyes fluttered in consciousness. Her whole body jumped as she noticed Natsu checking her, inches away. Steaming up, Juvia fell limp again, this time with a blush on her face.

"Uh…" Natsu shook his head, clicking his fingers as four golems rose up from the ground. "Take those three to the infirmary… and dispose of Jose" he stood up with a sigh. Natsu paused for a moment "where is everyone? I thought there may have been some onlookers".

"I made them leave" Natsu froze as a softness pressed against his back and a sharp coldness touched his neck.

"U-Ultear? Well… nice of you to drop in" Natsu glanced down at the sword being held against his throat.

"Mmhmm, I'm a nice person after all" Ultear hummed. "That's why I brought some friends" she made a point to direct his attention. "The blond in Zancrow, big guy is Azuma, and the little one is my Meredy".

"Ultear… I never realised you were kinky enough for a five-way with toys" Natsu joked.

"Keep you wet dreams to yourself" Ultear removed the sword away from his neck. "I'm not here to play with you either" she stepped back from Natsu, a hand on her hip.

"You've been spyin' on Ultear and the Master, haven't ya?" Zancrow mockingly giggled.

"However, you have proved most reliable" Azuma crossed his arms. "Natsu Dragneel… you are a man that completes any job without fault or hesitation. One who dominates the battlefield, killing any threat he deems worthy enough. An ideal opponent and ally". Azuma nodded in a sign of respect, for the fighting power Natsu held.

"Yes… and it is troublesome" Ultear sighed. "Master Hades is uncertain of your loyalty, Natsu… you went behind our backs to gain information on us, yet your actions elsewhere clearly state otherwise. You do realise with all you have done, you would be spending a couple of decades in prison for your crimes. Which is why Master wants to know your true intentions?" Ultear crossed her arms, expecting a serious answer.

Natsu chuckled under his breath "okay… you caught me, guilty as charged". He sighed "you can tell your Master, I will follow his orders as long as our goals end in the same direction. I'm a selfish man after all, and I can tell the whole plan of your guild can cause sacrifices to be made. And I… will not sacrifice myself for you lot, I do things for my benefit, that's all. You can trust me on one thing, I am not a good guy, honestly". Natsu turned to Ultear "But I think you already know that, Ultear". Natsu stepped towards her releasing his killing intent "but I guess you could say I'm a nice guy to some". He leaned into her ear, while Ultear remained still, only her eyes following him.

"Stay away from Ultear" Meredy yelled, creating a magic blade that floated next to Natsu.

Natsu stopped leaning at the time mage, looking Meredy up and down. "Cute" he swung a volcanic fist at the blade, shattering the magic. Natsu sighed, putting his hands in his pockets "so… are we done here?" He hummed, glancing between Azuma's stoic face and Zancrow's crazed smirk, getting no answers.

Ultear huffed "yes, Master Hades has a job for you within a week… oh and a word of warning, spy on us again or fail this assignment, and you will be eliminated". She motioned for everyone to leave "and something between us". Ultear grabbed his collar and lifted herself up on her toes. "I hear you have been busy lately" she hushed into his ear. "There's no good guys in dark guilds or up to my standards… if you want to give me a quick experience of why those girls are jumping over you for, I'm open" Ultear bit his ear to emphasis her point.

"I can give you many things, Ultear but a _quick_ experience is not one of them" Natsu leaned his head down to the crook of her neck, taking in her blueberry scent.

"I'll look forward to it" Ultear pushed herself off him, swaying her hips as she left to steal his attention.

Natsu just locked his gaze on her behind as she left. 'God this harem skill has got me addicted…' he shook his head, regaining his thoughts. 'Well… that could've gone worse, never realised I was such a good bullshitter' he shrugged.

 **Chapter end**


	22. Sparks to the Flame

**Gamer of Magic**

 **wojtal.f: that is a true fact.**

 **erasenpai946: yes Gajeel is dead. As for Jellal, well wait and see**

 **Xerzo LotCN: unfortunately for Natsu, in his current condition. They would've wiped the floor with him. Yep, harem skill is incredible but it won't help all the time. The soul ring deals permanent damage but Natsu can reverse the effects at a cost however, if someone were to destroy the ring, the effect is gone and the damage remains permanent.**

 **BlackDragonShinigami: a bit of both, Natsu has the skills from experience but gained skills amplify or negate his experience**

 **Natsu**

Age 18

Race: Human

Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart

Stats:

Level 119, (78,900/3,010,500) Exp

Jewels: 10,053,182,950

Health: 9,610, Regen 57 per minute

Magic: 15,940, Regen 10 per second

Str: 217

End: 302

Dex: 311

Wis: 696

Int: 351

Cha: 357

Luk: 206

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Fuck… Fuck… Fuck…" Natsu repeated as he limped towards the guild. 'Come on you stupid game, heal me faster' his leg cracked as he limped along. "What the actual… hey!" Natsu put some weight down on his leg, feeling no pain. 'Oh game~ you beautiful bitch, if you had lips I would kiss you' he stretched his back getting another crack. "Oh that feels good" he walked up to the guild doors, dusting himself off. 'Jose is gone, Gajeel is gone… everyone should be back soon, and I need to recover before I can fight properly again' Natsu sighed, letting himself in the guild. 'Not often you get peace and quiet in here'.

"Hiaagh!" Natsu couldn't even blink as a frying pan banged on his face. "Wait, Natsu!" Mira stepped back realising her mistake.

"That would be me" Natsu chuckled, as he fell back like a tree. "Why do you have to be so rude?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Mira slow stopped panicking as Natsu started to slide himself across the floor, under her skirt. "Sometimes… I think you are worse than me".

"I sometimes wonder about you too" Natsu sat up. "But we like it this way".

"That makes no sen-SAAHH!" Mira squealed as Natsu gave her a long lick.

"Does it have to make sense" Natsu rolled over to his hands and knees, as he pushed himself up with slight difficulty.

"Natsu!" Mira moved under his arm and helped him stand. "Natsu… you… you're bleeding!"

Natsu curiously ran his hand over his back and seethed. Bringing his hand back in front of him, Natsu merely sighed that his palm was drenched in blood. "Jose must have got a lucky hit" he stumbled forward as Mira gently forced him to a seat.

"Stay here and don't move, Natsu" Mira pointed at his face. "I know what you are like, if you move I'll have to get more bandages after I'm done with you".

"Yes ma-am" Natsu mock saluted as Mira rushed into one of the back rooms. 'I really don't need any bandages to heal a _minor_ injury like this… guess it will stop the bloody mess' Natsu hummed. ' **Golem Puppetry** ' he closed his eyes while he mentally opened them in one of his puppets.

…

 _Natsu_ opened his _eyes_ as the golem twisted it's head around. 'Still at Phantom, I see' the golem popped it's head up from Nyoko's Scarf. 'Can't believe she never noticed or broke the golem with her clumsiness' the golem hopped off Nyoko, landing on the ground with a small ding. 'Oh this is weird' Natsu thought as the golem stared up at Nyoko, being the size of a penny. 'Phantom is on its last legs, shouldn't be too long now' the golem began to hover with wind magic, while Natsu mentally smirked.

…

Natsu opened his eyes again as Mira ran towards him with a box of medical supplies. "Alright, Natsu take it off" Mira ordered. Silently, Natsu re-quipped his shirt off and turned his back to her. "This will sting a bit" Mira opened a bottle of disinfectant alcohol and dumbed it all on his back.

"You've never done this before, have you?" Natsu gritted his teeth as his back burned like fire.

"Well nobody has come back like this to me… and I'm way better than Erza at this" Mira huffed.

"Both very true" Natsu shrugged. "Step one is to clean the wound, step two is disinfect, step three is bandage".

"That's what I'm doing" Mira yelled.

He turned his head back with a smirk "and here I thought I would never see your angry emo face again".

"I would call it ugly myself" lightning sparked behind them. "But you don't have standards, do you Natsu?" Natsu glanced to the side as a familiar fur lined coat caught his eye.

"Lexi" Natsu merely acknowledged.

"Who are you calling ugly, Lexi?" Mira berated like a parent to a child.

Waving off Mira, Lexi moved in front of them and sat in the seat directly across from them. "Natsu… you did well for once, beating those Phantom garbage by yourself".

"Praise, Lexi? You've lost your touch" Natsu twitched as Mira roughly patched him up. "An Mira has a cute little face which I thought would have been obvious and self-explanatory" Mira hummed in acceptance as she treated him more gently.

"You're the one who has lost your touch, your totally whipped" Lexi smirked at Natsu's grumble. "Either way… I respect what you _did_ …" Lexi made a subtle swiping notion with her fingers. "You're much more…" she twirled her hand, trying to figure out an appropriate word. "…Doesn't matter, you get my point though, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Mira interjected.

"Lexi, just saw my fight with Jose and the Element 4… that's all" Natsu narrowed his eyes at the blonde. "That is _all_ you saw, right?"

"Of course… Natsu, buddy" Lexi grinned. "But I'll keep your skills a secret for now, my favour as the strongest in the guild".

"You're at the wrong guild then" Natsu rolled his hand, getting a loud crack. "There is at least three people stronger than you in Fairy Tail" Lexi snared as they glared daggers at each other. "Or do I have to remind you of what _I_ can do?"

"Would you two stop arguing!?" Mira slammed her hand on the table. "You two shouldn't be here arguing with each other" she moved between the two of them with a sad expression.

"Leave it be Mira" Natsu cracked his neck. "This is just how we talk, there's no getting around that".

Lexi grumbled, leaning back as she examined her nails "you just can't help being the peacekeeper for the weak, can you?" Natsu half stared at the blonde and half at his quests. Closing his eyes, Natsu stood up from his seat and silently stepped away. "Where are you going, dumbass?"

"Away from you" Natsu re-quipped his shirt back on. "Frankly, you just really annoy me with that bitchy attitude… it just never stops" Natsu turned his head back to the she-demon. "Thanks for the fix up Mira, I'll take you out somewhere later".

"Eh… sure" Mira bit her nail anxiously.

"Hey!" Lexi boomed as she sparked into lightning and struck the ground before Natsu. "You think you can just run off after talking so big" she waltzed in front of him and jabbed her finger into his chest. "Are you trying to piss me off?".

"No, why are you so insistent on picking a fight with me?" Natsu stepped back from her hand. "Look I get it, you hate me so just leave it…" he side stepped past Lexi but the blonde grabbed his wrist. "What?"

"I don't hate you" Lexi pulled his arm so Natsu faced her with her body stiffened. "Because I… I know you are strong" Natsu wordlessly stepped away again. "Hey stop avoiding me" Lexi pulled him back again.

"Why me? Why can't you annoy another strong person? If fact, we don't you make friends with someone weaker, you won't have any friends that way since you consider yourself the strongest". Natsu yanked his arm away from her "anytime you open your mouth, it's an insult… hard to think you don't hate me".

"I have a reputation to uphold…" Lexi growled lowly. "I'm the strongest"

"Really, so why didn't you help take down Phantom?" Natsu strutted out of the guild with Lexi twitching in angry. Leaving the guild and walking towards town, Natsu began twitching as Lexi followed him in a huff. "Stop following me" Lexi rolled her eyes but kept tailing him. Shrugging, Natsu just kept walking and so did Lexi. Neither of them uttered a single word as they continued on their way. "Are you really going to stalk me like this?" Natsu turned his head. Lexi shrugged unenthusiastically while crossing her arms in a huff. Quickly turning the corner, Natsu shot off the ground with wind magic. Propelling away from the blonde's sight, Natsu landed on the outskirts of town "I'll just get some peace and quiet".

"Yes, it is nice and peaceful" Natsu groaned as Lexi sparked behind him.

"I forgot how fast you are as lightning" Natsu rolled his head to crack his neck. Lexi merely grunted in response. "So any reason why you are so quiet now? Finally ran out of insults?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow.

"Shut up" Lexi snapped.

"Still got a spark then…" Natsu strolled into the streets. A moment of silence passed before Natsu stopped at a large house "so now are you going to stop following?".

"Why?" Lexi stated monotoned.

"Because I'm… forget it" Natsu opened the door and strolled right in. "You coming in, you obviously want something" Lexi gazed around as she stepped inside. "You like it?" Natsu snapped his fingers as the door closed itself and all the necessary lights turned on.

"I… I'm surprised you have a house like this, I would've thought Nyoko burned a place like this down to the ground" Lexi hummed.

"Oh, that" Natsu chuckled ominously. "Nyoko knows not to, just took a little _persuading_ " he yawned, closing his eyes. 'Looks like Phantom has been defeated already' Natsu shivered as he cut the connection with his golem at Phantom.

"Of course, that pipsqueak only listens to you at any time" Lexi placed a hand on her hip.

Natsu shrugged "Nyoko fears me, it's only natural she would listen to me".

"Fears you?" Lexi waved the thought away. "Doubtful, she's always clinging to you".

Natsu smiled "I guess it might be hard for you to understand Ms. Superior, Nyoko doesn't fear me as if I'm terrifying". He sighed "fear is not evil, it shows you what you are missing…"

Lexi shook her head in confusion "what?"

"Nyoko fears losing me" Natsu hummed. "She does have abandonment issues with close figures in her life and nothing can rid her of those scars… I left for three years on my little decade quest, thought it might do her some good and…" he paused midway and stared at Lexi. "…And enough about Nyoko, why did you come here? You wanted something right?" Natsu re-quipped his shirt off and ran a hand down his back.

"It's… not that important" Lexi zoned out a bit as she stared at Natsu's chest. Each line of muscle subconsciously making her mouth water.

"Obviously it was, if you followed me all the way here" Natsu tugged at the bandages, ripping them down one side. Dropping the bandages to the floor, Natsu ran his hand down his back again. 'All better already' he smirked at his fully healed back.

"No it wasn't… important" Lexi stepped closer to him. Natsu gazed at her awkwardly as the blonde's nose twitched. "Best to just forget" Lexi placed her hands on his back.

"Err, right so you don't…" Natsu pause as Lexi rubbed her fingers into his back. "You d-don't…" he quickly covered his mouth as he gasped in delight.

"You seem a little bit stressed so I just want to help out a bit" Lexi leaned in as her hands went to work caressing his back. "A little message to ease you out" the blonde whispered as she inhaled his scent heavily. "Just lie down Natsu".

"Why should I?" Natsu argued but quickly melted like butter. "B-but if you are insisting" he muttered in defeat as Lexi put her hands to work. Getting a light shove from behind, Natsu stumbled in front of a sofa. Letting gravity take its course, he collapsed face first on the soft pillows.

"See isn't this better?" Lexi hummed as she messaged his back.

"Yeah…" Natsu hummed. "Hey, wait a second!" he pushed his head up. "What are you doing? Why are you being so nice to me?"

"No reason" Lexi snarled in response. "Just shut up and let me do my thing".

Natsu rested his head back down 'what is she after?' He closed his eyes 'uh, what does it matter… I can't be bothered'. Natsu hummed a little tune as he relaxed.

"Aren't you adorable?" Lexi smirked.

"Honestly… are you being sincere or sarcastic? I'm not used to this" Natsu yawned.

"I'll let you figure it out" Lexi leaned over him. "But don't think too hard, you might hurt your little head" Natsu shook his head, staying silent as Lexi straddled his back.

"So… is this nice attitude going to last or are you going back to being a bitch?" Natsu tensed as Lexi gripped him roughly. "Well, that was unnecessary".

"You really should learn, when to keep your mouth shut then" Lexi laid down. "And since you are such an idiot, that was the time to be quiet" she hushed into his ear.

"Nah, you're alright, I think I will keep my mouth open" Natsu chuckled. 'She's getting a bit close…' he soured at the thought slightly. 'But I can't complain' Natsu smirked as he felt the softness of her chest. 'But really what is with her? She is never this friendly this soon' he grunted lowly as he felt her nudging his head with her own. 'And she keeps sniffing me, for fuck's sake' Natsu zipped his mouth shut as Lexi began to take deep breaths and rub against him.

"NATSU! WE'RE BACK!" a scream and a slam came from the front door.

"Hey Nyoko, in the spare room" Natsu lazily called back.

A loud flurry of stomps echoed through the house as a familiar Pinkette rushed through the house. "HEY! NAT… SU…" Nyoko paused as she entered the room to Lexi rubbing up against Natsu. "And what's going on here?"

"I don't know… Lexi is being nice or something" he zoned out.

"Get away from my Natsu" Nyoko charged forward.

"Quiet down, little girl" the blonde pointed her hand towards Nyoko as the Dragon Slayer got struck by lightning. "You can't even beat the red head so why bother b-ahh" Lexi let out a squeal as Natsu shoved her off him and fell to the floor.

"When I said earlier that I would punish Nyoko for destroying my house, don't think you are exempt from that rule" Natsu flexed his hand, cracking his knuckles. "Do we have an understanding?"

"Y-yeah" Lexi grumbled.

"Hehehe~" Nyoko snickered. "Ha, you so got told off". She stopped laughing and pointed at Lexi "and you, why were you all over Natsu like that?" Nyoko stomped her feet. "Now Natsu is going to smell like you, Natsu is meant to smell like Natsu and ME!"

"That's the point!" Lexi crossed her arms with a scowl. "What… you want to fight me?"

"Happy?" Natsu called out as the flying blue feline, hovered into the room.

"Aye" Happy hovered over to him, finishing the last part of his fish.

"Those two are going to fight or something? Want to go fishing?" Natsu sat up as the feline dropped on his lap.

"You're not going anywhere Natsu! Not until I knock this static out and you can explain yourself" Nyoko yelled.

"I… don't follow, I did nothing to precipitate with Lexi… she followed me and gave me a message" Natsu shrugged. "A bit creepy, not going to lie but I did nothing" Nyoko twitched.

Lexi snickered "yeah, he never did anything because he didn't mind me touching him". The blonde mocked, baring her large canines.

"It's not true… right, Natsu" Nyoko whimpered for help.

Natsu sighed " _No of course not, why would a guy like me, want a woman's body all over him?_ " He chuckled as Nyoko sighed in relief. "I do have a question though" Natsu rubbed Happy's head as he stared at Nyoko. "You have never cared when I get attention from other women, sure you had your moments but you are genuinely angry at Lexi. Are you jealous of her or what?"

"You share him? Pathetic" Lexi huffed.

Nyoko glared at Lexi "shut up, Natsu is too much for me alright!" she faced Natsu with a pouty face. "I don't really mind if you mate other girls as long as you give me attention I want because I am the best" Natsu gave her a thumbs up. "But…" Nyoko pointed harshly at Lexi. "I do mind when another dragon gets up on my mate".

Lexi gritted her teeth "so you noticed, you little brat". She sparked as her whole body twitched a buffed up slightly. "How did you notice I was a Dragon Slayer? I haven't told anybody, not even the old man".

"I smelled it, Natsu's scent became weird and delicious…" Nyoko shook her head. "And yours wasn't bad but… it was so… re-reful-… repulsive" she gazed at Natsu for confirmation of using the correct word.

"I could say the same to you" Lexi cracked her knuckles.

"Actually you both smell quite nice to me" Natsu piped up. "The only Dragon Slayer that smelled bad was Gajeel, let's be real here".

"I thought you were the smart one" Lexi rolled her eyes.

Nyoko scratched her head "Igneel did say Dragons smell potential mates and competition". She shivered "even Gajeel smelled nice… barely". Nyoko put her hands on her hips "that's why we are like this right now". She growled "cause guys can't keep it in their pants".

"I'm sorry" Natsu shrunk in his seat. Crawling away from him, Happy sneaked by not wanting to get involved " _traitor_ ".

"Well maybe if you actually satisfied him, he wouldn't need help from other girls" Lexi smirked.

"What was that!" Nyoko gritted her teeth.

"You can't satisfy him" Lexi poked Nyoko's chest. "No breasts, no ass, and the only thing thick about you is your brain, dumbass" she shoved Nyoko to the side. Stepping forward, she towered over Natsu "if it were me I could satisfy him all by myself, I'm a better Dragon Slayer than you".

"That's it!" Nyoko roared. "You and me, outside! NOW!" She punched her palm. "When I win, you will never touch Natsu again".

Natsu clapped getting their attention. "Nyoko, think this over… you don't have a chance at beating Lexi in a fight" he glanced between them. 'Nyoko is level 99 and Lexi is level 131, I only beat Lexi before do to my adaptability with the element of surprise… Nyoko is going to lose, it's practically guaranteed'.

"Natsu…" Nyoko smiled softly at him. "I got this, just believe in me".

"Then believe me on this" Lexi stepped in front of their potential moment. "I will destroy you, then you can watch how a true dragon dominates her mate".

Natsu shook his head 'why am I even worried? These things always sort themselves out, that's the Fairy Tail way, right Gramps?' he sighed as sparks and cinders flew through the air. 'I can't even run or they will destroy the house' Natsu groaned in defeat.

 **Chapter end**


	23. Forgive, Never Forget

**Gamer of Magic**

 **Xerzo LotCN: I mean yeah, 2nd generation is basically a false dragon slayer but considering the magic does still slay dragons and the whole canon being a bit confusing on whether they are proper dragon slayers, I just took my own take on it. You got the dominate part of the quest spot on. As for the levelling, Lexi may be a higher level but stat wise she is weaker than Natsu. Natsu levels up due to experience while stats is from training, only HP and MP are effected by both. Natsu's stats are very high for his level, comparable to those around approximately level 150 but since his level is low, his HP is lower. Practically why he fights like a glass canon to strong enemies like Jose.**

 **erasenpai946: more Natsu likes Nyoko more so he talks about it around Lexi so she might give her thoughts on it. Realising Lexi is not the best one to talk to about it, he quickly ends the conversation.**

 **daniel2610994: thank you for being an absolute machine, typing all those reviews. Really appreciate that.**

"You little brat" Lightning smacked the ground as Lexi charged at Nyoko. " **Lightning Dragon – Destruction Fist** "

" **Golem Skin** " Natsu stepped in front of the lightning taking the hit, relying on his defensive magic. "Oi, I told you two not to destroy my fucking house".

" **Fire Dragon…** " Nyoko jumped on his shoulders and pounced of Natsu, like a springboard. " **Iron Fist** "

Natsu gritted his teeth and grabbed Nyoko's ankle before she flew at Lexi. "That's enough" he pulled her back towards him. Wrapping his arms around her torso and constricted his grip. "Both of you, settle down".

"Natsu, let GO!" Nyoko slammed her head back into his face. Breaking free from Natsu, she charged at Lexi again. Nyoko didn't get far as Natsu managed to kick her foot making the pinkette comically trip.

" **Lightning Drag-** " Lexi gasped as a palm hit her gut. "Fast as ever, Natsu" she slammed her fist down, striking his shoulder. "But get out of my way" Lexi smirked as Natsu fell to one knee. Unfortunately for her, Natsu quickly got up again, grabbing he wrist and the collar of her shirt before spinning around, tossing her further away from Nyoko.

"Come on, both of you" Natsu stepped to the side, positioning himself between them. "Nyoko, stop fighting… this isn't a usual guild brawl, you are going to get yourself hurt" he turned his head to the blonde. "Lexi, you are a S class mage… have some restraint, getting yourself so worked up" Nyoko and Lexi growled lowly but stopped moving. They continued to glare at each other before they turned to Natsu. "Okay, now if can listen f-whoa!" he jumped back as Lightning flew past his cheek.

" **Fire Dragon – Talon** " Nyoko leaped at, aiming a flaming kick at Natsu's torso but her easily blocked with his arm.

"Nyoko?" he looked questioningly at her. Natsu wasn't able to ask further as a lightning covered fist, struck the side of his head.

"If you are going to get in the way of our fight Natsu, we are going to take you down first" Lexi sparked.

Natsu stared at Lexi, void of enthusiasm. He then turned to Nyoko to see her ready to attack me. 'Forming a group to take me out… huh?' Natsu rolled his arms, hearing multiple cracks. "Let's take this outside" he slammed through a window, shattering it to pieces. 'A little more damage won't matter to the already damaged house' he grunted as he noticed Nyoko and Lexi jump out of the window. "Ready?" Natsu sighed, looking around subtly confused. 'No quest? Alright'.

"Born ready, **Fire Dragon – Roar** " Nyoko yelled.

" **Water Dome** " Natsu waved his hand as water surrounded him. The flames mashed against the dome, creating an explosion of steam. 'As expected' he sidestepped a lightning fist. 'Dragon Slayers are completely unhindered when blinded by something like steam.

" **Lightning Dragon – Roaring Thunder** " Natsu turned to where Lexi yelled. He merely crossed his arms and tanked the shockwave covered fist. Gritting his teeth, Natsu skidded back.

" **Fire Dragon – Brilliant Flame** " the remaining steam quickly dispersed as Nyoko threw the large fireball, striking Natsu in the back. Natsu released a fraction of wind magic, blowing all the flames away from his body. " **Fire Dragon – Iron Fist** " Nyoko dashed forward but Natsu parried the punch. She smirked, twisting her body to grab his wrist. Nyoko grappled Natsu down into one of his own armlocks however, he snapped his arm the wrong way quickly. Before she could realise what happened she felt a shove on her back making her stumble away a few steps. "Huh? What did you…" Nyoko paused as she noticed Natsu's arm dangle. Before she said anything else, Natsu grabbed the arm and jolted it up with a loud pop. Seeing Natsu's arm begin to move again, Nyoko sighed in relief.

"You really picked up on those moves I taught you, Nyoko" Natsu smiled but it quickly vanished as a bolt of lightning struck his face. "Lexi, do you mind? I was talking" Lexi just roared as she charged him with lightning covered fists. 'Better just to avoid Lexi's attacks, they have more precision and have a lot of raw strength… if she fought a little smarter, she could be trouble'. Natsu ducked and rolled, leaving his foot out tripping her up. Unfortunately for him, Lexi took no time to recover and was immediately at him again.

" **Lightning Dragon – Crushing Jaw** " she slammed both her fists down. Barely blocking with his arms, Natsu fell to one knee under her strength. Lexi smirked, as she brought her foot up. Knowing Natsu was unable to get away physically in his current position, Lexi booted his chest sending him skidding back. "Heh… pathetic, guess I was wrong? You aren't so tough".

"It's all a matter of perspective" Natsu pushed himself off the ground.

"Yeah and I can see you were the one on the floor" Lexi sparked. " **Lightning Dragon – Roar** "

" **Golem Wall** " the large amount earth emerged in time to meet the large flow of lightning. As it hit, the wall was completely obliterated by the attack as the lightning followed through, hitting Natsu. Although, with the initial impact of the roar gone, Natsu easily waved the lightning away with his own magic.

" **Fire Dragon – Sword Horn** " Nyoko shot like a bullet. Headbutting Natsu in the gut, he fell to one knee holding his gut with a pained expression. "How'd you like that Natsu?" Nyoko grinned. "Natsu?" her grin lowered as Natsu made no response. He just stood up slowly, still holding his gut. Natsu ducked as a fist went over his head. Lexi gritted her teeth as she missed, before she could do anything else, Natsu grabbed her wrist. Spinning Lexi around quickly, Natsu shoved her away enough to make her stumble into Nyoko. "Lexi… wait" Nyoko gently pushed Lexi off her.

"Get off me!" Lexi shoved Nyoko away from her. "The title… I will be the strongest in the guild" Lexi broke out into laughter as she charged at Natsu.

"B-but Natsu is…" Nyoko almost choked on her own spit as she watched Natsu blocking and weaving out of Lexi's assault. "He's not fighting back…" she raised her voice but fell on Lexi's death ears.

…

"Cheers!" a round of shouts echoed throughout the Fairy Tail guild hall, followed by clanking of mugs and gulping. "We did it, we beat Phantom"

"I can't believe we managed to beat them so easily"

"I mean I have gotten stronger" Macao flexed his arm.

"You're just trying to look good for little Romeo" Wakaba took a large puff of smoke. "If you ask me, I think you are getting on in the years… you should probably retire soon" he chuckled, jabbing at his old friend.

"Hey, I'm younger than you" Macao slammed his hand on the table.

"Certainly don't look like it" Wakaba snickered as Macao had steam whistling from his ears.

"God, you two are like an old married couple" Cana spoke between large gulps of her drink. "You know it was Natsu that did most of the heavy lifting right?"

"Come on, don't compare us to Natsu" Wakaba sighed.

"Yeah, Natsu's a pure monster… like Erza" Macao whispered the last part, aware that the red head was in the guildhall. "Though I doubt even she would have a chance at beating Jose and 3 of the Element 4".

"Did you say something!?" Erza's voice echoed through the guildhall.

"I'm sorry" Macao ducked under the table, spilling his drink everywhere.

Silence resounded around the guildhall. Erza turned her gaze to the man with a cocked eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she put her hands on her hips, expecting an answer.

"N-nothing" Macao scrambled himself out from under the table.

Erza shook her head at the display. "I see no fault in your statement, there's no way I could defeat Phantom's elite like Natsu" she rubbed her chin in thought. "I doubt I could beat Jose by himself… Natsu is on a whole other level".

"Yeah! Natsu's a real MAN! Like me!" Elfman pointed to himself cockily.

"If you want to fight Natsu, be my guest" Erza spoke surprisingly nonchalant. "Hm, we should probably hold the proper celebrations until Natsu comes back, he did play a big part". She looked up in thought "I know Natsu isn't much of a party person but I thought he would still be here".

"Is he okay?" Lucy hummed. "I don't know Natsu as well as you Erza but every time there is a party, _which is like all the time here_ , Natsu shows up even if he doesn't take part in the celebration".

"Maybe not this time, he had a massive fight with Phantom plus he has to deal with Nyoko" Gray waved off all concern. "If I had to deal with that I would want to sleep for days".

"Which part, the Phantom part or the Nyoko part?" Lucy giggled at her own joke.

"Nyoko is definitely more annoying" Gray answered without hesitation. "Whenever me and Nyoko fight, either she notices Natsu and runs off in the middle of the fight or we bump into someone like Erza".

Erza crossed her arms "maybe I wouldn't interrupt but you two make such a mess when you fight".

"You and Mira made a bigger mess back in the day" Gray muttered.

"What was that!" Erza snapped as Gray shrunk in his seat, mumbling out a ' _nothing'_. "Me and Mira never made a mess… also no one stopped us, Master was always filling out apology forms for destruction on quests, Gildarts was away on jobs, Lexi didn't care and Natsu wasn't strong enough back then to take both of us out easily".

"She denies it then admits it" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Hmph" Erza grunts looking around. "I will go and check on Natsu, make sure he is feeling alright".

Gray grinned "and you will do a bit more than that now he is under your armour".

Lucy giggled "I don't think Erza will need armour where she is going".

"H-hey that's n-not t-t-true" Erza froze. "I-I am n-not d-doing a-anything of the s-sort" her face flushed as she began moving stiffly embarrassed. "Y-you can…" Erza turned and slapped herself lightly on the cheeks. Regaining her composure she turned to them again "you can come with me, I have nothing to hide".

"If you say so" Lucy smiled.

…

" **Raging Bolt** " lightning went haywire as Lexi brought it down upon Natsu. As the dust cleared, Natsu's form gradually showed itself, battered and burned, his clothes ripped and ragged. Lexi snarled across from him, not a scratch on her but she was panting heavily. "Why won't you fight back? You always get in the way, now you are being all mellow".

Natsu glanced to the side at Nyoko, who just stood with a worried expression. He stared back at Lexi sombre eyes "why do you persist on fighting?" Lexi growled a threw another lightning bolt at him. Natsu bit his lip as the lightning struck him with no resistance. "Lexi…" he stepped forward but collapsed to one knee. "Are you done? Can we just end this here?"

"What!" Lexi clenched her fists, shaking in anger. "Fight back now, I will prove that I am the strongest and that we… can be something".

"No, there's no need for that…" Natsu lowered his head. "Lexi, you are stronger than me so just leave… please".

"I'm stronger, huh?" Lexi frowned. She raised her fist as lightning cracked dangerously around her "I will finish this now then, **Lightning Dra…** ".

"Lexi, stop this now" Nyoko stepped protectively in front of Natsu. "Don't hurt Natsu anymore!"

"Hmph, little brat" Lexi lowered her fist slightly. "Get out the way or I will crush you first" Nyoko just growled in response. "You're too cocky, thinking you can beat me" Lexi raised her fist again while Nyoko mirrored the action except covered in flames.

"Nyoko…" she turned to see Natsu standing up beside her. "This isn't your fight" he pushed her gently to the side.

"No!" Nyoko put her foot down. "I don't know what you are doing or why you are doing this, but I am not going to watch you get beaten up". She shook her head "if you refuse to fight, then I am going to fight Lexi".

"Don't you dare fight, Nyoko" Natsu panted. "I-I… I will… I won't talk to you again if you do".

Nyoko glanced at him, seemingly unfazed. "Go ahead, I don't care… it won't matter what you say or don't say to me later, nothing will change my mind on always wanting to protect you".

Natsu sighed, just looking at Nyoko sadly. "Fine… Lexi, the plan failed… you can go now" he waved off.

"Huh?" Nyoko blinked in confusion. "Plan?"

The sparks dissipated from Lexi as she relaxed. "Sure, I'll go now" Lexi bit her lip. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Lexi… sorry for asking you to do this" Natsu admitted.

"Can someone tell me what is happening!?" Nyoko yelled.

"Right…" Natsu turned and walked away. "I'll… tell you, just follow me" he limped forward. Nyoko smiled uneasily as she grabbed his arm and lifted him over her shoulder. "Now you are making me feel useless".

"That's why I am here?" Nyoko bounced up slightly, kissing his cheek. She stuck her tongue out with a small blush on her cheeks, Natsu just shook his head with a small smile. They continued their walking until they reach the park in the centre of the city. "Here will do" Nyoko nodded as she moved to the bench he pointed at. Placing him down on the bench, she sat down beside him. Nyoko stared at him intently. "So are you going to tell me what this plan of yours is?"

Natsu's dropped as he nodded "I suppose I do owe you an explanation". He closed his eyes "I tried to make you hate me… or at the very least not like me enough to date me but I wasn't able to do that to you directly, so I tried being subtle but you don't get subtle". Nyoko took a deep breath as her body stiffened but she waited for Natsu to continue. "Don't take this the wrong way, I still love you… but you deserve better than me, a lot better".

"How could you say that" Nyoko spoke calmly but her clenched knuckles showed she was on the verge of bursting. "After all we have been together for… was it meaningless? How could I find anyone better than you?" Nyoko's voice broke. "Do… do you just love someone else more?"

"No… look at me" Natsu paused until her eyes met his. "I have and still do love you the most, my most special little dragon" he chuckled sadly. "Unfortunately, as cliché as this may be, it's not you, it's me". He placed his hand on top of hers "Nyoko, I… have done some terrible things".

"But I forgave you, remember?" Nyoko squeezed his hand. "You did those things on your decade quest but I don't care, we have an open relationship, I don't want anyone else but I don't mind you with other girls so you can't cheat on me…"

"This is a bit different Nyoko" Natsu reeled his hand away from hers. Turning his body round, Natsu closed himself away from the fellow pinkette. "I have betrayed your trust and broken your promise" he clasped his hands together nervously. "I made the promise not to kill anyone, yet I almost immediately did with Jose and Gajeel… and I… I never even trusted you so I hid your memory of when I killed Gajeel".

Nyoko's eyes widened as memories flooded in her head, as the memory magic dissipated. "I… I don't… understand, why keep this from me?"

"I suppose I just wanted to keep you safe" Natsu shrugged. "Not that it would work, you always run into trouble".

"And why are you telling me when you could have kept it a secret?" Nyoko deflated.

"Because I care about you too much for what happens next" Natsu admitted.

"Natsu" she placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "I don't blame you, you got angry at them and scared I would leave you… I would probably do the same if I could". Nyoko leaned her head on his shoulder "for what it's worth… I forgive you… just please don't hide things from me… I want to protect you too".

Natsu nudged her off his shoulder "that might not be possible". He stood up slowly "I am going to turn myself in to the council… I'll probably be locked away… for a very long time".

"No!" Nyoko jumped up. "I-I don't… no, if you really need to do this, I…"

"Nyoko" Natsu reached into his inventory and took out a sealed envelope. "If you still care for me after this, one month from now… open this" he dropped the envelope in her hands. Natsu leaned in close to her ear "it will explain everything but please don't open it before one month". He stepped back with a smile as Nyoko nodded with sad understanding. "You know Nyoko, you really are one of a kind… I have never met anyone like you before in my lives… life".

"Natsu…" Nyoko sniffed. "You're an idiot" she pushed herself on her toes, reaching up to give him the last kiss for a while.

 **Chapter end**

 **I can bet some were disappointed with a lack of a Lexi Lemon. I will get back to that, just a bit later but someone else comes first. Until next time.**


End file.
